Love VS Hate : 6 Ans Plus Tard
by Myinahla
Summary: /!\ Suite de Love VS Hate ! Il est préférable d'avoir lu la première fiction avant de s'attaquer à celle-ci /!\ 6 Ans plus tard, les couples sont toujours ensemble. Après autant de temps ensemble, leur amour tiendra-t'il le choc lorsque différents évènements viendront mettre en péril leur tranquillité ? WooGyu / MyungYeol/Yadong/SungJong x Luna
1. WooGyu

_Bonsoir ! _

_C'est encore moi :D Je vous ai manqué, hein ? #mur _  
_Je suis de retour [pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... Je déconne ! quoi que ...-out-] pour vous présenter la fiction suite de Love VS Hate. _

_Je présume qu'elle vous a plu si vous êtes là [captain obvious bonjour ! ] _

_Je posterai quand je pourrai, ça sera beaucoup moins régulier que LVSH. Je suis désolée :/ _  
_L'université me prend pas mal de temps :/ _

_Bref ! _  
_Cette histoire a été écrite ENTIEREMENT PAR MOI & MOI SEULE. TOUT PLAGIAT EST FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT ! _

_ Sinon, Bonne lecture & bon retour dans mon monde :D _

_Myinahla_

* * *

« Driiiing Driiiing Driiing dr… »

Une main s'empara du réveil et l'envoya voler dans le mur. Une forme bougea dans ce grand lit. Puis une deuxième. Deux hommes qui somnolaient. Celui à la droite du lit tenta de se redresser mais les bras de l'homme à côté de lui l'en empêchèrent.

**- WooHyun, lâche-moi, il faut que je me lève…**

**- Reste avec moi encore cinq minutes, SungGyu…**

Le dénommé SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun et vit qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés.

**- WooHyun, c'est la rentrée. Il faut se lever.**

Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et voulut se rendormir, mais c'était sans compter sur SungGyu qui s'approcha de lui tel un serpent s'approchait de sa proie. Il déposa ses baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale et au niveau de son épaule. Il sourit quand il sentit WooHyun frissonner. Il monta alors sur son torse et embrassait chaque centimètre de peau. Il était allongé sur lui et WooHyun avait encore les yeux fermés. Puis il s'arrêta, observant son petit ami ouvrir lentement les yeux et le regardait.

**- On t'a déjà dit que la torture n'était plus autorisée dans notre pays ?**

**- C'était de la torture, ça ?**

**- Oui.**

SungGyu le regardait avec des yeux innocents. Il avait posé son menton sur le sternum de son petit ami et l'observait. Il avança lentement la tête vers celle de son petit ami et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

**- Tu vois, tu recommences.**

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de SungGyu. WooHyun était très sensible à ce genre de chose. Il pouvait très clairement dire que le point faible de WooHyun, c'était lui, Kim SungGyu. Il s'approcha encore un peu de ses lèvres et s'arrêta alors qu'elles se frôlaient. WooHyun ferma automatiquement les yeux.

**- Tu veux que j'arrête de te torturer ?**

**- Oui …**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir.

**- Alors promets moi de te lever dans la minute qui suit. Araseo ?**

**- Araseo.**

SungGyu franchit alors le dernier centimètre qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de son amoureux et il l'embrassa. WooHyun passa ses bras derrière le cou de SungGyu et le força à approfondir le baiser, leurs langues se taquinaient l'une l'autre. SungGyu abandonna sa tentative de self-control et se laissa aller dans le baiser.

Tous les matins depuis un peu plus de six ans, c'était la même chose. Les rares jours où ils avaient été séparés étaient ressentis comme une torture et cela rendait les retrouvailles encore plus belles et plus passionnées.  
Ils avaient emménagés dans un petit studio cela faisait presque un an maintenant. Ils pouvaient à présent profiter de leur amour comme ils l'entendaient, sans avoir à se méfier si l'une ou l'autre de leur mère écoutait à la porte… Il était déjà arrivé que toutes les deux les épiaient. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde en très peu de temps. C'était un sacré avantage mais c'était d'autant plus un inconvénient qu'elles avaient tendance à vouloir s'immiscer dans leur relation. C'est ce qui les avait poussé à trouver un appartement un peu plus loin de chez eux. Pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité.  
SungGyu rompit le baiser et se dégagea de l'emprise de WooHyun.

**- Allez, debout !**

Il grogna légèrement mais s'extirpa quand même des draps.

**- J'aime pas l'influence que tu as sur moi, SungGyu.**

**- Je pensais que tu t'y étais fait, depuis six ans…**

Il éclata de rire et donna une claque aux fesses de WooHyun.

**- Allez, file te laver, je vais préparer le déjeuner.**

**- J'aurai aimé que tu viennes avec moi…**

Il regarda dans les yeux et il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- WooHyun, hier soir ne t'a pas suffit ?**

**- Je ne serai probablement jamais rassasié de toi.**

Il l'embrassa délicatement.

**- Cheesy idiot ! Allez, file.**

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et ce dernier partit dans la salle de bain. SungGyu attrapa le réveil et le mit à la poubelle… Comme les trente-six précédents. Cependant, celui-là avait vécu plus longtemps que les autres :il avait tenu deux semaines ! Puis SungGyu se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Il venait de finir de cuisiner et s'occupait à présent du café quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et il sentit des lèvres dans son cou.

**- WooHyun … non, arrête … Comment je vais faire pour cacher ça, moi ?**

Il sentait les dents de son amoureux dans son cou et il devina que dans quelques secondes, il aurait un suçon. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de son petit ami et déposa les assiettes à table. WooHyun fit semblant de bouder.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** Demanda SungGyu en ramenant les tasses de café.

**- J'ai pas faim de ça.**

**- Tu as faim de quoi ? Des œufs brouillés ?**

**- De toi.**

Six ans. Cela faisait six ans que WooHyun s'était transformé en un idiot pot de colle mais absolument adorable. Il faisait fondre SungGyu à chaque fois un peu plus. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas maintenant.

-** WooHyun, mange.**

Il bouda légèrement mais s'exécuta. SungGyu finit rapidement de manger et alla à la salle de bain.

**- WooHyun, je t'interdis de me rejoindre sous la douche, c'est clair ?**

N'attendant aucune réponse, il alla se doucher. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et WooHyun apparut. Cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, il se brossa les dents. SungGyu sortit de la douche et couvrit le bas de son corps avec une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille puis il prit une autre serviette avec laquelle il se sécha les cheveux. Il fit un baiser sur la joue à WooHyun avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller s'habiller dans leur chambre. Il en sortit habillé d'un jean et d'un simple haut blanc. Il alla se brosser les dents tandis que WooHyun préparait leurs deux sacs et les posait à leur place. Il déposa la veste de SungGyu sur sa chaise ainsi que ses clés.

SungGyu sortit de la salle de bain, enfila sa veste, saisit son sac, embrassa une dernière fois WooHyun puis ils partirent tous les deux au travail.

* * *

_A demain pour la suite ? :) _


	2. MyungYeol

Leur journée avait déjà commencé. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur un photoshoot alors que le soleil se levait seulement.  
Le mannequin faisait les pauses voulues par le photographe et ce dernier le mitraillait. Puis ils firent une pause et le mannequin s'approcha du photographe. Ils regardèrent les photos ensemble.

**- J'en reviens pas que tu te sois encore amélioré, MyungSoo. Les photos sont superbes.**

**- C'est le mannequin qui les rend comme ça.**

Il rougit légèrement. Sa main frôla celle du photographe qui gardait un visage impassible. Il changea les photos et ils les regardèrent à deux. Puis ils reprirent le travail.

**- SungYeol, un bras derrière ta nuque. Voila. Regarde droit dans l'appareil.**

Une photo fut prise. Puis une deuxième.

**- Maintenant assieds toi dans le fauteuil à côté de toi. Assis de façon plus décontracté. Oui. Fixe bien l'objectif.**

Une nouvelle. Cela dura encore pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que MyungSoo libère SungYeol et l'équipe.

**- Vous avez fait du bon travail.**

SungYeol s'inclina et alla se changer. Il avait une loge à lui tout seul, l'équipe partait petit à petit. Alors qu'il enlevait son haut, une personne s'introduisit dans sa loge et l'aida à l'enlever, faisant traîner ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme puis il captura ses lèvres. Un baiser fiévreux, passionné. SungYeol passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui le collait à lui. Le baiser dura facilement deux minutes puis ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

**- Tu voulais vraiment me rendre fou, hein ?**

SungYeol sourit et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son petit ami.

**- Et franchement qui a eut l'idée de t'habiller comme ça alors qu'il y'avait tant de personnel autour de nous ?**

Le petit ami s'approcha encore un peu plus de SungYeol, le souleva et le fit s'asseoir sur la coiffeuse où il avait posé le haut. Le mannequin l'observait alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle crise de jalousie venir.

**- MyungSoo, c'est mon travail tout comme être photographe est le tien.**

**- Je sais mais ça me rend fou. Tu me rends fou.**

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du mannequin dans un geste très possessif. Six ans. Six ans et rien n'avait changé de ce point de vue là. Pire, ça semblait s'être aggravé avec le temps. A présent, il était jaloux des filles ET des garçons.  
Heureusement, il pouvait encore traîner avec SungGyu, DongWoo et SungJong. Car MyungSoo avait confiance en eux. Ils avaient de nombreuses disputes, frôlés de nombreuses fois la rupture mais l'amour est plus fort que tout. Et plus le temps passait et plus son amour pour le photographe semblait s'amplifier. Cependant, cette jalousie le fatiguait vraiment.

**- MyungSoo…** Dit-il quand il eut brisé le baiser. **Tu es mannequin toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est.**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors s'il te plait, fais des efforts.**

MyungSoo ne semblait pas satisfait avec ce que venait de lui dire SungYeol. Ce dernier saisit son visage à deux mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

**- MyungSoo, tu es le seul que j'aime. Tu le sais, ça ? Je suis avec toi depuis six ans… Ne laisse pas ta jalousie tenter de nous séparer, je t'en supplie.**

Il soupira.

**- Je ferai des efforts… Mais c'est tellement dur de te voir avec des autres qui te parlent, qui te font sourire … Alors qu'on doit être caché ici.**

**- C'est le risque du métier. Et regarde, nous sommes enfermés dans ma loge depuis facilement un quart d'heure et personne ne nous cherche.**

**- Tu as raison.** Lui dit-il en souriant.

**- Je sais.**

Il lui sourit en retour et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils ne semblaient pas se lasser l'un de l'autre. C'était de plus en plus rare que MyungSoo et SungYeol travaillent ensemble. MyungSoo avait un double emploi du temps de photographe/Mannequin tandis que SungYeol était mannequin mais il pouvait aussi être appelé pour des défilés à n'importe quelles heures de la journée et de la nuit et pour le tournage de clips musicaux ou de spots publicitaires.

**- On a commencé à travailler à trois heures du matin. Il est maintenant sept heures du matin. Ce qui fait que pendant quatre heures, j'ai dû me contrôler. Ne pas te toucher, ne pas te sauter dessus, ne pas t'embrasser…**

**- Arrête la torture et embrasse-moi.**

Il ne pouvait pas résister quand SungYeol lui demandait. Il l'embrassa mais cette fois-ci avec douceur.

**- Tu vas pouvoir retourner dormir après ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

SungYeol secoua la tête.

**- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'agence à huit heures et après, j'ai un spot publicitaire contre l'abandon des animaux à tourner. Et toi ?**

**- Non plus. J'ai trois autres photoshoots dans la matinée.**

**- J'imagine qu'on se verra à la maison tout à l'heure.**

**- J'y compte bien.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et SungYeol descendit de la coiffeuse, finit de se changer devant les yeux de son petit ami. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois nu ou à moitié nu que cela ne le dérangeait plus.

**- Oh ! et il faudra demander à WooHyun-Hyung et à SungGyu-Hyung comment était cette première journée !** Se rappela le mannequin.

Le photographe hocha la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et SungYeol vérifia que le voie était libre et MyungSoo partit à son autre photoshoot alors qu'il allait retrouver SungJong qui l'attendait, visiblement fatigué.

**- SungJong !**

**- Hyung, tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur pour une personne qui vient de faire une nuit blanche.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

**- Il ne t'a pas fait de scène ?**

**- Il a essayé mais j'ai réussi à le calmer.**

**- Il est tellement possessif…**

**- Tu es pareil avec Luna.**

**- Tu marques un point.** Rit-il. **D'ailleurs, je file la rejoindre.**

**- D'accord. A plus tard, Jonggie !**

**- A plus tard, Yeollie !**

**- Ya, je suis ton hyung !**

**- Peu importe.**

**- Aish, les enfants de nos jours !**

SungYeol et SungJong se séparèrent, le mannequin partant à son rendez vous avec le directeur de son agence tandis que SungJong allait rejoindre sa petite amie.

* * *

_A demain pour la suite ? *_*_

_ps : suis-je la seule à suraimer le nouveau hit des Block B ? Nilili Mambo ? :D_


	3. SungJong X Luna

Il était 8h30 quand SungJong mit enfin les pieds chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et ôta ses chaussures. Il alluma une petite lampe à côté de lui et grand bien lui prit. Il avança doucement dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds et zigzagua entre les cartons pour atteindre le canapé où il vit une jeune fille endormie. Mais pas n'importe quelle jeune fille … Luna. Il s'approcha du canapé et la regarda dormir quelques instants.  
Il se sentait chanceux qu'elle soit sa petite amie mais encore plus puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait dû repousser des dizaines de garçons, pendant ces six ans. Juste pour être avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Mais son cœur avait explosé de joie lorsqu'elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son beau visage. Qu'elle était belle ! Avec le temps, elle embellissait, comme les fleurs. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier ses Hyungs car en y regardant de plus près, c'est grâce à eux qu'ils sont ensemble. Elle l'a aidé à les épier. Ils ont pu se rapprocher, devenir amis… Puis petits-amis. Et chaque jour à ses côtés était un pur bonheur.

**- SungJong ?**

Luna ouvrit doucement les yeux.

**- Rendors-toi, ma chérie. Je suis rentré.**

Elle emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

**- J'ai voulu t'attendre… Je n'ai pas réussi…**

**- Ce n'est rien. Je viens de rentrer, le photoshoot a été plus long que prévu…**

**- MyungSoo Oppa et SungYeol Oppa ?**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

Elle sourit légèrement. SungJong s'approcha d'elle et la souleva du canapé comme si elle était une plume. Il la portait d'une façon qui laissait croire qu'elle allait casser sous sa force. Il prenait beaucoup de précaution.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je t'emmène dormir. Tu travailles cet après-midi.**

Luna travaillait dans une pharmacie non loin de leur studio. Elle avait un petit mi-temps, et le reste du temps, elle étudiait pour devenir une pharmacienne diplômée et elle voulait être préparatrice en pharmacie. Un vaste programme. SungJong la soutenait à cent pour cent, comme elle le soutenait dans son travail. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit et se mit en boxer puis il passa un bras sous sa tête. Automatiquement, elle se lova contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

**- Bonne nuit, mon ange.**

**- Bonne nuit, mon amour.** Lui répondit-il.

Il adorait ça, quand elle l'appelait comme ça. Ca lui donnait la sensation d'exister. Son cœur battait plus vite. Qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras ! Il s'endormit rapidement, comme conforté par la présence de la fille qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna se leva. Elle regarda SungJong qui dormait profondément. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange quand il dormait. Elle se leva et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Elle coiffait ses cheveux quand elle sentit quelqu'un prendre la brosse de ses cheveux et s'occuper de les coiffer. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça. Il glissa un lacet rouge dans ses cheveux et fit un petit nœud papillon. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

**- Merci. Tu ne dors plus ?**

**- Je ne dors pas quand tu n'es pas là.**

Elle sourit.

**- Tu devrais dormir.**

**- Je vais ranger l'appartement tout à l'heure, quand tu seras au travail. Tu finis à quelle heure ?**

**- Vingt heures.**

**- D'accord !**

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent en amoureux puis Luna alla à son travail. SungJong, lui, s'habilla puis commença à déballer les cartons. Il s'occupa des affaires qui allaient dans la chambre en premier. Il pendit ses vêtements à des cintres et les mit dans l'armoire et il fit de même avec ceux de Luna. Il rangea leurs sous-vêtements dans les tiroirs. Puis il s'attaqua à la salle de bain. Il mit tout le maquillage de Luna sur une planche, ainsi que son parfum et sa brosse à dent. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à la cuisine. Il rangea les assiettes, les couverts, les verres, les plats. Il avait fini le trois-quart du travail quand il regarda l'heure. 19h30. Il se mit à courir sous la douche, se lava en vitesse, s'habilla à nouveau puis prit ses clefs, son portefeuille et sortit. Il prit sa veste aussi. Il courut et fit un arrêt avant d'aller chercher Luna.

**- Bonjour, j'aimerais acheter une rose rouge.**

**- Bien entendu monsieur. Cela vous fera deux mille wons.**

Il tendit l'argent à la fleuriste qui lui donna sa fleur.

**- Bonne soirée !**

Il s'inclina et sortit de la boutique. Il se pressa et regarda l'heure. 19h56. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin de la pharmacie. Lorsqu'il arriva, le dernier client sortit. Il entra. Il s'approcha de Luna qui semblait occupé à ranger des médicaments. Elle ne se retourna pas.

**- Bonsoir, désolée, mais nous sommes fermés.**

**- Je sais.**

Elle se retourna et il lui sourit. Elle rougit et lui rendit son sourire.

**- Je suis juste venu chercher ma petite amie. Vous la connaissez ? Ca fait six ans que j'ai la chance d'être son petit ami. Elle s'appelle Luna.**

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle fit le tour du comptoir et prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**- C'est pour quelle occasion ?** Demanda-t-elle.

-** Une envie de chouchouter ma petite amie.**

**- Attends-moi cinq minutes, je vais enlever ma blouse.**

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Dans sa blouse blanche, elle était très belle. Comme toujours. Elle revint vers lui avec sa veste et il lui tendit la rose.

**- Merci, mon ange.**

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et une collègue de Luna dit :

**- Waouh ! Tu en as de la chance Luna ! Il a pas un frère à me présenter ?**

Luna rit.

**- Je sais que je suis chanceuse. Oui, il a un frère mais je ne suis pas certaine que DongWoo-Oppa apprécierait si tu l'approchais.**

**- DongWoo-oppa ?** Demanda la collège.

**- Son petit ami.**

Elle vit le visage de la collègue se décomposer et ils l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose du style : **« C'est pas juste, tous les beaux mecs et les gentils mecs sont soit pris soit gays »**. SungJong rit.

**- Dans son cas, il est les deux à la fois.**

Il saisit la main de sa petite amie et l'entraîna avec lui.

**- L'appartement, c'est par là !** rit-elle.

**- Je sais.**

**- Tu m'emmènes où ?**

**- Surprise.**

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux et le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant italien.

**- Le restaurant ?**

**- J'ai pensé que tu serais fatiguée et que tu voudrais ne pas avoir à cuisiner ce soir.**

Elle lui sourit et saisit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa.

**- Merci, mon amour.**

Ils allèrent à l'intérieur et mangèrent. Puis la soirée se finit et tous les deux retournèrent à l'appartement. Ils se brossèrent les dents et allèrent dans le lit. SungJong la prit dans ses bras et elle se colla à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Il lui embrassa le front et il s'endormit. Elle le regarda s'endormir et pensa que sa collègue avait raison. Elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait. Et elle comptait le garder ! C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, bercée par les battements du cœur de son amoureux.

* * *

_A demain ? :D _

_Myinahla _


	4. YaDong

**- Cinq … Quatre … Trois … Deux … Un.**

La musique démarra et une dizaine de personnes bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation ou presque. Il y'en avait toujours un pour tout faire rater.

**- Faites plus attention ! On reprend !**

Ce scénario durait depuis plus de trois heures. Tous commençaient à être vraiment épuisés mais comme ils subissaient le même rythme de travail effréné depuis trois semaines, ils tenaient encore debout. Ils recommencèrent deux-trois fois jusqu'à ce que le chorégraphe s'énerve.

**- Synchronisation, vous connaissez ce mot ou il faut que je vous le tatoue sur le front ?**

Personne n'osait broncher. Même respirer, certains ne le faisaient plus.

**- DongWoo-sshi, Hoya-sshi, venez me voir.**

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard et s'avancèrent vers le chorégraphe.

**- Montrez-leur ce que le mot synchronisation veut dire.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent place. Tous s'écartèrent pour mieux les voir. Le chorégraphe s'approcha de la grande chaine hi-fi et la musique démarra. Aussitôt, les garçons se mirent à danser. Ils se laissaient emporter par le rythme de la musique et chaque mouvement qu'ils exécutaient était tellement bien fait que certains les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés et/ou la mâchoire qui tombait.

Six ans. Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et le concours de danse. Leur niveau de synchronisation s'était amélioré jusqu'à en frôler la perfection. Ils avaient finalement été embauchés dans une agence pour danseurs, il y'a cinq ans et depuis, ils enchaînaient les tournées, les tournages de clips vidéos et les répétitions. Ils étaient toujours ensemble bien qu'ils cachaient leur relation pour éviter de ruiner leur carrière respective. Deux danseurs gays, ça faisait du bruit dans la profession. Seules quelques personnes savaient mais elles se taisaient car elles étaient dans la même situation. DongWoo et Hoya avaient emménagés ensemble depuis trois ans. Une histoire d'amour avec pour seule ombre au tableau une impossibilité de montrer leur affection en public. Aux yeux des autres, ils étaient des meilleurs amis colocataires.

La musique cessa. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés après l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir.

**- Voila ce que j'attends de vous tous ! C'est trop vous demander peut-être ?!**

Tous baissèrent à nouveau la tête, se trouvant soudain fascinés par le sol. Le chorégraphe soupira et tous reprirent l'entraînement.  
Deux heures plus tard, il les relâcha et leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain à six heures du matin. DongWoo et Hoya allèrent se changer et partirent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils frissonnèrent légèrement. Ils saluèrent les autres danseurs qui partaient dans l'autre sens et une fois qu'ils furent seuls et qu'ils se soient assurés que personne ne les suivait, DongWoo glissa sa main dans celle d'Hoya. Et Hoya lui sourit en emmêlant leurs doigts ensemble.  
Dans leur groupe d'amis, ils étaient surement les plus discrets. Ils s'aimaient, vraiment, passionnément, de tout leur cœur. Ils se savaient prêts à mourir pour l'autre. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un l'autre, contrairement à MyungSoo qui faisait des crises de jalousie vraiment extrêmes à SungYeol qui s'énervait mais comme l'amour était plus fort que tout, il revenait toujours vers lui. Ou le besoin de faire l'amour tout le temps, comme le faisaient WooHyun et SungGyu. Rien que le fait d'être en la compagnie de la personne qu'ils aimaient les comblait de joie. Et là, ils étaient épuisés, mais certainement parmi les personnes les plus heureuses de cette planète. Juste grâce à la présence de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement et Hoya partit se doucher pendant que DongWoo prépara des ramyuns pour qu'ils puissent manger. Puis Hoya entoura la taille de DongWoo et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, juste assez pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il sentit DongWoo sourire dans le baiser et instantanément, il sourit aussi.

**- Je vais me laver. Ca continue de chauffer. Appelle-moi quand c'est prêt.**

**- Araseo.**

DongWoo l'embrassa légèrement et partit se laver. Hoya finit de s'occuper des ramyuns et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain puis ouvrit la porte. Il vit son petit ami avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Des abdos bien définis, une ligne à en faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands danseurs. Puis son regard fondit dans celui de DongWoo. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Une fois qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne s'embrassaient que le soir & le matin, pour se dire bonjour. Ces quelques baisers en disaient pourtant long. Dongwoo ne lâcha pas Hoya des yeux et lui dit, en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur son cœur.

**- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

**- Tu t'es encore musclé ?**

**- Yep.**

Un grand sourire envahit le visage de DongWoo.

**- Au fait, c'est prêt.**

Hoya prit la main de DongWoo et l'emmena vers le salon où ils mangèrent en regardant une émission quelconque. Hoya se blottit contre DongWoo après avoir été déposer les bols dans l'évier. DongWoo passa un bras autour de la taille de son amoureux. Ils regardaient le show comme ça, leurs mains enlacées. Hoya l'embrassa délicatement, lui caressant la joue en même temps et DongWoo lui rendit volontiers son baiser. Le show continua et se finit. DongWoo s'étira doucement et il vit le visage de son petit ami endormi sur ses jambes.

Six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à une vitesse anormale à chaque fois qu'Hoya était près de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le regardait dormir paisiblement. Il s'endormit assis sur le canapé, la tête d'Hoya restant sur sa cuisse. Leurs doigts entremêlés.  
Six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble … Et pour eux, l'amour, c'était comme au premier jour.

* * *

_Hey chers lecteurs :D _  
_La mauvaise nouvelle arrive maintenant ... Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant au moins vendredi prochain au soir, voir samedi matin. _  
_A cause d'une semaine extrêmement chargée :/_

_Je suis désolée :/ _  
_J'espère que vous pourrez attendre jusque là :D _  
_La vraie histoire commence dans le prochain chapitre. Là, c'était plus des intro qu'autre chose xD _

_Rendez vous le weekend prochain ^^_

_Myinahla _


	5. Première Journée Difficile

SungGyu et WooHyun arrivèrent devant une école. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Ils se tenaient devant le lycée où leurs vies avaient basculées. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlaient. Ils passèrent la grille et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la Principale. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils se remémoraient bien des choses. Ils arrivèrent face à cette porte qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien à cause de leurs nombreuses altercations, et ils se sentirent nerveux. Ils échangèrent un regard et SungGyu frappa à la porte. Ils entendirent la même voix que six ans auparavant.

**- ENTREZ !**

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et entrèrent. C'était elle. La même principale que six ans auparavant. Celle qui les avait poursuivi durant toute leur scolarité mais encore plus la dernière année. Elle devait surement signer un papier puis elle leva les yeux vers eux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-** Monsieur Kim et Monsieur Nam ! Comme on se retrouve !**

Elle se leva de derrière son bureau et contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient attendus, elle ne leur serra pas la main mais les prit dans ses bras. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se laissèrent faire. Puis elle s'écarta d'eux.

**- Mes deux fauteurs de trouble préférés. Asseyez-vous.**

Elle leur indiqua deux sièges. Ils s'installèrent et elle reprit sa place derrière le bureau.

**- Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez les deux nouveaux professeurs envoyés par le rectorat, j'ai halluciné. Qui aurait crû, après tout le mal qu'ont eu vos professeurs avec vous, que vous deviendriez professeurs ?**

Elle rit doucement et ils rirent aussi.

**- Pour une fois que je vous reçois et que ce n'est pas pour une histoire de bagarre entre vous deux…**

Elle sourit.

**- Monsieur Kim, vous êtes le nouveau professeur de musique et Monsieur Nam, vous êtes le nouveau professeur de sport. Exact ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle leur tendit des papiers.

**- Voici vos emplois du temps respectifs. De plus, vous serez tous les deux professeurs principaux.**

**- Ah ? De quelle classe ?**

**- SungGyu… Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Vous serez le professeur principal de la Terminale Deux. WooHyun, vous vous chargerez de la Terminale Quatre.**

Ils acquiescèrent.

**- Par contre, je tiens à vous préciser qu'il y'a des tensions entre les fortes têtes de la classe quatre et les fortes têtes de la classe deux.**

**- Ah ?**

**- C'est pour cela que je vous ai nommé professeurs principaux de ces classes. Il y'a de cela six ans, vous avez réussi à aller au-delà de vos … Différends. J'espère que vous serez capables d'en faire autant avec eux.**

Le téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa et décrocha.

**- Déjà ?! Amenez-les.**

Elle raccrocha.

**- Apparemment, vous allez rencontrer les deux fortes têtes d'ici trente secondes.**

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se placèrent à côté de la Principale derrière le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et deux garçons entrèrent. L'un avait les cheveux blonds cendrés et l'autre avait les cheveux blonds en pique. Une partie de son crâne était rasée.

**- Monsieur Jung, Monsieur Yoo… Mon bureau vous a manqué à ce point ?**

Ils ne répondirent rien.

**- A moins que vous vouliez rencontrer vos professeurs principaux respectifs avant le début des cours ?**

Ils avaient l'air perdu.

**- Jung DaeHyun, voici votre professeur principal, Monsieur Nam WooHyun.**

Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés inclina la tête en signe de respect et WooHyun en fit de même.

**- Yoo YoungJae, voici Monsieur Kim SungGyu, votre professeur principal.**

Il inclina la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux fauteurs de troubles.

**- Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?**

Ils gardèrent le silence.

**- J'étais certaine de vous avoir entendu être plus bavard que ça tout à l'heure. Je me trompe ? Alors déliez vos langues, avant que votre sanction ne s'alourdisse.**

Le dénommé YoungJae prit la parole.

-** C'est tout simple. Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé.**

SungGyu et WooHyun levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- Soyez plus précis.**

**- Il est venu me voir en insultant mon frère devant moi. Auriez-vous voulu que je le laisse faire ?**

**- Oui !** S'exaspéra la Principale.

**- Eh bah non.**

DaeHyun n'avait pas desserré les dents.

**- Monsieur Jung. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?**

**- Je lui ai simplement exprimé mon point de vue quant à la situation de son frère.**

**- Sale enfoiré !**

Les deux garçons se sautèrent dessus en quelques secondes. WooHyun et SungGyu les séparèrent.

**- Je crois que vous avez battu le record, jeunes gens ! Une semaine de colle. A TOUS LES DEUX.**

Ils baissèrent la tête et se lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

**- Monsieur Nam, Monsieur Kim, vous pouvez emmener ces jeunes gens dans leur salle de classe respective. Je pense que vous vous souvenez de cet établissement comme de votre poche.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et emmenèrent les garçons avec eux. Cette année promettait d'être trèèès longue…

* * *

_Coucou c'est moi :D _  
_Je vous ai manqué ? #sors_

_Me revoila avec un chapitre :D _  
_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? _  
_Il fallait que B.A.P apparaisse dans la fiction, je suis une Baby _  
_Bref xD _

_A demain pour la suite ? :D _

_Myinahla _


	6. Premières Heures en Tant que Professeurs

SungGyu arriva dans sa salle de classe accompagné de YoungJae. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Ils déposèrent leur sac et SungGyu regardait par la fenêtre. Il y'avait énormément d'élèves qui se pressaient dans la cour.

**- Monsieur ?**

Il tourna la tête et vit que YoungJae le regardait.

**- Oui, YoungJae ?**

**- Vous êtes un nouveau professeur et vous ne vous êtes pas perdu dans l'établissement…**

**- J'étais élève ici.**

Les yeux de YoungJae s'écarquillèrent.

-** C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Il y'a six ans, j'étais à ta place.**

**- Waouh, vous êtes jeune !**

**- Merci.**

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Ils s'inclinèrent face au professeur et ne cachèrent pas leur curiosité. Une jeune fille s'approcha de YoungJae et s'installa à ses côtés. Quand tous les sièges furent occupés, SungGyu fit l'appel. Il découvrit ainsi que la jeune fille assise à côté de YoungJae se nommait HyoSung.

**- Je suis votre professeur principal et professeur de musique, Monsieur Kim SungGyu.**

Les élèves se levèrent et le saluèrent.

**- Je tiens à vous préciser que les fauteurs de trouble ne me font pas peur… Très amusant.**

Il se tourna vers l'élève qui tentait de lui lancer une gomme dans la tête mais il l'attrapa rapidement.

**- Si vous voulez me piéger, il faudra utiliser votre créativité. C'est ce dont vous aurez le plus besoin dans cette salle.**

Il s'avança vers les élèves.

**- Qui est le représentant des élèves de cette classe ?**

YoungJae se leva. SungGyu le regarda.

**- Tu es à la fois fauteur de trouble et représentant des élèves. Impressionnant. Alors j'aurai beaucoup affaire à toi, j'imagine.**

**- Oui, monsieur.**

Il hocha la tête et lui signala de se rasseoir. La dénommée HyoSung leva la main.

**- Oui ?**

**- Monsieur, sachez que DaeHyun cherche YoungJae depuis deux ans et qu'il n'est en rien responsable de la situation courante.**

Il sourit.

**- Et les égratignures sur le visage de Monsieur Jung se sont faites toutes seules, j'imagine ? Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plait.**

Il retourna derrière son bureau.

**- Bien. Comme je suis un nouveau professeur, je ne vous connais pas. C'est pour cela que vous allez me remplir une petite fiche.**

Tous commencèrent à se plaindre.

**- S'il vous plait ! Vos noms, prénoms, adresse, numéro de téléphone des parents, profession des parents… Les informations basiques quoi. Puis vous ajouterez le métier que vous voulez faire plus tard, si vous aimez la musique, quel type de musique vous écoutez, vos chanteurs préférés et si vous savez jouer d'un instrument ou si vous savez chanter... Ce que vous aimez le plus faire.**

Tous s'exécutèrent. SungGyu passait dans les rangs et rapidement, il s'approcha d'un élève.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive … JongUp ?**

**- Monsieur, et si … On…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Si on ne savait pas ce que l'on veut faire plus tard ?**

Il lui fit un gentil sourire.

**- Tu le découvriras assez vite, laisse la case vide, alors.**

**- Merci Monsieur.**

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là. Les élèves déposèrent leur fiche sur le bureau et sortirent tous… Sauf YoungJae.

WooHyun accompagnait DaeHyun jusqu'au gymnase. Ce dernier ne parlait pas tant que ça.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui, DaeHyun ?**

**- Vous êtes nouveau ?**

**- En quelque sorte.**

DaeHyun se tût.

**- Mais tu en sauras plus sur moi d'ici quelques minutes.**

Il hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe où WooHyun allait enseigner les règles de différents sports. La classe était essentiellement composée de garçons mais plusieurs filles arrivèrent en retard.

**- Bonjour. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de sport et votre professeur principal. Nam WooHyun.**

Les filles commençaient à murmurer entre-elles.

**- Mettons les choses au point tout de suite : Les fauteurs de trouble, je connais, j'en étais un aussi.**

Certains élèves écarquillèrent les yeux.

**- Et si vous cherchez à sécher, sachez que je connais chaque recoin de Séoul comme ma poche… Ainsi que chaque cachette secrète de cet établissement, car j'y étais élève moi aussi.**

WooHyun commença à faire les cent pas, sans quitter ses élèves des yeux.

**- Si vous êtes sympas avec moi, je le serai avec vous. Comme sur le terrain, c'est donnant-donnant. Respectez les règles et vous aurez plus de chances de gagner. Des questions ?**

Une des filles dans le fond leva la main.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous avez quel âge ?**

**- J'étais à votre place il y'a six ans. A vous de calculer.**

DaeHyun leva la main.

**- Oui, DaeHyun ?**

**- Est-ce que vous serez l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Vous étiez dans l'équipe de basket de l'école ?** Demanda une fille au fond.

**- Oui.**

**- A quel poste ?**

**- Capitaine.**

Certaines filles firent un « **Oh** » surpris et admiratif.

**- Ooh, il est beau…** Entendit-il des filles dire.

Il sourit et dit :

**- Merci du compliment mesdemoiselles, mais sachez que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis six ans.**

Il les entendit gémir de désespoir.

**- Revenons-en au cours. Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur moi, à mon tour d'en savoir plus sur vous. Faites-moi la fiche habituelle et ajoutez votre sport préféré, et si vous pratiquez un sport en dehors de l'école ou si vous avez fait parti de l'équipe de l'école et à quel poste.**

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à faire leur fiche. Il regarda par la fenêtre du gymnase et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la salle de musique. Il fit SungGyu faire les cent pas et il regarda par la fenêtre. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Il était si loin de lui mais il pouvait continuer à l'observer à longueur de journée. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres suite à sa découverte. Puis il tourna la tête vers ses élèves.

**- Vous avez terminé ?**

**- Ne.**

**- Donnez-moi vos fiches et vous pouvez aller en récréation.**

**- Mais monsieur, ca n'a pas …**

Le garçon venait d'être coupé par la sonnerie.

**- Tu disais ?**

**- Rien.**

Tous sortirent en récréation.

**- DaeHyun ?**

Ce dernier s'arrêta.

**- Oui, Monsieur ?**

**- Reste, il faut qu'on parle.**

* * *

_C'est encore moi ^^ _  
_Comme c'est mes vacances [1 semaine], je posterai un chapitre par jour :D _  
_Content ? _

_Pour ceux qui trouvent que WooHyun en prof, ça le fait pas, Il n'est pas un prof de maths ou de français mais de SPORT. _  
_Basiquement, c'est mieux pour son image :D _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	7. Discussions

SungGyu regarda YoungJae droit dans les yeux et ce dernier fit de même.

**- Vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? **Dit YoungJae.

SungGyu fut extrêmement surpris par la question mais ne lâcha pas l'élève du regard.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- La façon dont vous avez parlé de moi plus tôt.**

SungGyu s'approcha de YoungJae et s'assied à côté de lui.

**- Ne juge pas les gens aussi vite.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Tu juges les gens trop vite, donc tu tires des conclusions erronées.**

**- Vous n'avez rien contre moi ?**

**- Absolument rien.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. SungGyu se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

**- Monsieur ?**

Il lui fit un signe de tête.

**- Vous ne me demandez rien par rapport à la bagarre de ce matin ?**

Il secoua la tête, les yeux perdus au loin.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il tourna la tête vers lui. YoungJae avait un air d'incompréhension gravé sur le visage.

**- Parce que je sais que quand tu auras envie d'en parler, tu viendras me le dire.**

Ce fut au tour de YoungJae d'être surpris.

**- C'est … Vrai ?**

**- YoungJae, je suis ton professeur principal. Je ne suis pas un bourreau, je me souviens très bien ce qu'est la vie d'un étudiant de terminale. Crois-moi.**

Il s'avança vers YoungJae et planta son regard dans le sien.

**- Je sais aussi que c'est mon rôle de t'écouter quand tu as envie de parler.**

**- Les autres professeurs auraient tentés de me tirer les vers du nez…**

**- Je ne suis pas les autres professeurs.**

Il lui sourit.

**- Merci Monsieur.**

**- Je présume qu'on se reverra ce soir pour ta colle.**

Il hocha la tête et avançait vers la sortie de la salle.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui, YoungJae ?**

**- Les informations dans la fiche… Vous ne les dévoilerez pas aux autres élèves ?**

**- Tu as ma parole que je ne le ferai pas. Si tu veux me parler d'un détail sur ta fiche, je suis là.**

**- Merci.**

Et il sortit en récréation, visiblement soulagé de voir que son professeur n'avait rien contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans le gymnase, DaeHyun restait en retrait alors que ses camarades partaient s'amuser. Il s'avança vers WooHyun qui lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui dans les gradins.

**- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?**

**- Oui. Quel rôle occupes-tu dans cette classe ?**

**- Représentant des élèves et j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe l'an dernier.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai entendu parler des tensions qu'il y'a entre la terminale quatre et la terminale deux.**

DaeHyun serra les poings.

**- Je me pose une question et je suis certain que tu en connais la réponse.**

**- Allez-y.**

**- Ne serais-tu pas responsable de ces tensions ?**

L'étudiant se rebiffa.

**- Je n'y suis pour rien si je ne supporte pas de respirer le même air que cette erreur de la nature.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Yoo YoungJae.**

**- Ah, le garçon avec lequel tu t'es battu ce matin ?**

**- Ne.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il m'insupporte.**

**- Et pourquoi il t'insupporte ?**

**- Je vous en pose des questions ?**

**- Tu ferais mieux de répondre à mes questions si tu veux faire partie de l'équipe cette année.**

DaeHyun soupira et abandonna tout esprit de combativité.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'énerve, c'est tout.**

**- Et la dispute de ce matin ?**

**- Je l'ai vu me regarder bizarrement, j'ai dit quelques paroles méchantes et il m'a frappé. Normal que je réagisse.**

**- La violence n'est pas une solution, DaeHyun.**

**- J'aurais dû me laisser frapper ?**

WooHyun soupira.

**- Je sais ce que c'est. Tu es le capitaine donc tu ne dois laisser personne atteindre ton visage sinon ta popularité auprès des filles va chuter.**

**- Comment vous … ?**

**- J'ai été à ta place.**

DaeHyun hocha la tête.

**- Donc tu es collé tous les soirs de la semaine, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'espère juste que tu sauras te tenir et que je te verrai mercredi prochain.**

Il le regarda l'air curieux.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- La sélection de basket, tiens !**

Le visage de DaeHyun s'illumina.

**- Comptez sur moi monsieur.**

**- Allez, file en récréation. J'ai du boulot.**

DaeHyun s'inclina et quitta le gymnase, tout content. WooHyun quitta le gymnase à son tour et se rendit dans le bâtiment de cours. Il monta les escaliers et les souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de musique et vit SungGyu qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'avança dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il s'avança vers son amoureux et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'éloigna de la fenêtre et l'embrassa.

- **Tu m'as manqué…** Lui murmura-t'il.

**- Toi aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et WooHyun passa les bras autour de la taille de SungGyu qui se laissa faire.

**- Cette année promet d'être difficile.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Je sais de quoi tu parles.**

**- De plus, DaeHyun est le représentant des élèves…**

**- Non ?!**

**- Si…**

**- Ca va être la guerre lors des réunions en fin de semaine …**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- YoungJae est le représentant des terminales deux.**

WooHyun soupira et SungGyu approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

**- On doit bien pouvoir réussir à les faire s'entendre.**

**- J'espère.**

**- Regarde, on a bien réussi à s'entendre.**

**- C'est pas pareil.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que …**

**- Je te voyais quand même comme un con au départ …**

**- Je te voyais de la même façon.** Rit WooHyun.

**- Et pourtant notre relation a changé.**

**- Je sais…**

**- Alors on peut faire pareil.**

**- Tu as surement raison.**

**- Je sais.**

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et regardèrent l'heure.

**- Faut que je retourne au gymnase, j'ai cours dans cinq minutes.**

**- Araseo. A tout à l'heure.**

SungGyu déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de WooHyun et il laissa partir ce dernier. Lui aussi reprit les cours. Cependant le cours suivant promit d'être très intéressant, surtout quand il vit DaeHyun entrer dans sa salle…

* * *

_Helloooooo ^^ _

_Voila mon chapitre :D _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Avez vous vu les Block B dans l'émission Beattles Code 2 ? Ils m'ont bien fait rire ces petits xD _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	8. Quand la Retenue Tourne au Cauchemar

Le cours avec la classe de DaeHyun se passa bien, si on exclut les filles en train de gémir sur le fait que le professeur de Sport était un homme pris. SungGyu riait en son for intérieur : Si elles savaient …  
Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché certaines filles de lui poser la question et il leur avait répondu qu'il était pris depuis un bon moment. Elles continuèrent à gémir. Il leur fit remplir la fiche et le cours passa à une vitesse folle. Tout comme le reste de la journée.

Il revit YoungJae plus tard dans la journée et il lui dit qu'il devait nettoyer le gymnase. Cependant, YoungJae eut la surprise de voir que DaeHyun avait la même tâche.

**- YoungJae, prends le balai et occupe-toi des vestiaires. Crois-moi, il y'a du travail.** Dit WooHyun. **DaeHyun, occupe-toi du terrain. Tu sais comment il doit être pour demain.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher un balai. Ils commençaient à travailler quand WooHyun décida de s'éclipser pour aller voir SungGyu. Il le trouva dans un couloir en train de se diriger vers les escaliers et de les descendre tout en lisant des fiches. Au point que ce dernier ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de WooHyun qui le saisit par les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur non loin de l'infirmerie où ils s'étaient déjà cachés. Il approcha sa bouche du lobe de l'oreille de son amoureux et le suça légèrement.

**- Salut mon amour.**

SungGyu retint un gémissement et WooHyun l'embrassa directement sur la bouche.

**- WooHyun, si tu pouvais juste éviter de me faire peur à chaque fois.**

**- Araseo. J'avais envie de te voir.**

SungGyu laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de WooHyun.

**- Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas supposé être en colle ?**

**- Non, je surveille la colle. Etre en colle, c'est fini depuis … Depuis qu'on est ensemble en fait.**

Ils sourirent. SungGyu enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et lui dit :

**- Allons voir comment s'en sortent les collés. Ca nous rappellera tellement de choses…**

Puis il entraîna son amoureux avec lui et une fois arrivés au gymnase, ils se stoppèrent net. YoungJae plaquait DaeHyun contre le mur, les yeux noirs de colère. DaeHyun le regardait avec une expression provocante sur le visage.

**- Va-y, frappe-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

YoungJae leva son poing et l'abattit contre le mur juste à côté de la tête de DaeHyun.

**- La ferme !** Dit-il entre ses dents.

**- Ou quoi ?**

**- Arrête ton petit jeu, DaeHyun, tu n'es en aucun cas amusant.**

**- DaeHyun HYUNG ! Je suis plus vieux que toi !**

**- Plutôt mourir que d'utiliser les marques de respect envers une personne qui ne les mérite pas !**

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de DaeHyun devinrent noirs et il inversa les positions, claquant violemment YoungJae contre le mur.

**- Répète-moi ça pour voir !**

**- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Quoi, entendre toutes ces filles gémir après toi, ça t'a bouché les tympans ?**

**- Tout cela n'est que jalousie.**

**- Pardon** ? Demanda YoungJae, surpris.

**- Exactement. Quand les filles gémissent après toi, c'est pour que tu te taises.**

YoungJae serra les dents. Les professeurs intervinrent et tous les deux reprirent le travail. Tous les soirs de la semaine, après les cours, ils allaient nettoyer le gymnase. Et tous les soirs, ils se disputaient et répétaient absolument les mêmes choses. Jusqu'à ce vendredi soir où tout tourna en drame.  
YoungJae venait à nouveau de dire à DaeHyun qu'il ne l'appellera jamais Hyung et il venait encore de lui dire qu'il n'intéresserait jamais aucune fille. Cette fois-ci, YoungJae ne répondit pas et serra les dents.

**- Quoi, déjà à court d'argument, monsieur l'intello ?**

**- Là, ce sont tes paroles qui transpirent de jalousie.**

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Maintenant, laisse-moi, je retourne travailler.**

**- Nope.**

DaeHyun coinça encore plus YoungJae contre le mur.

**- Je suis sûr que tu es absolument horrible sans ce masque que tu as sur la moitié de ta figure.**

**- Etre plus moche que toi, ça n'existe pas, YoungJae.**

**- Peut-être, mais je ne me sens pas obligé de me cacher.**

**- Tu devrais. Sérieusement.**

YoungJae l'assassinait du regard.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je préfère être moche que con, ça dure moins longtemps.**

**- Peut-être, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas attirer les hommes…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Arrête, je sais que tu es attiré par les mecs et pas par les filles.**

**- Quelle connerie tu racontes encore ?**

**- C'est évident. Tu n'arrives pas à séduire une fille donc tu tentes avec les mecs. Je te comprends, tu dois être désespéré.**

**- Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête !**

**- Après tout, tu ne serais pas le premier de ta famille à te détourner des filles …**

YoungJae voulut lui coller un coup mais cela se retourna contre lui. DaeHyun lui saisit son poignet et de l'autre main lui colla son poing dans le nez. La tête de YoungJae claqua contre le mur. DaeHyn sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de ses bras, deux poignets lui tenir les siens.

DaeHyun se débattait dans les bras de WooHyun qui l'entraîna se calmer plus loin. SungGyu s'accroupit à côté de YoungJae.

**- YoungJae, YoungJae…**

Il était légèrement K.O. SungGyu lui tapota les joues et ne voyant aucune réactivité, il le porta. Il s'approcha de WooHyun avec le jeune homme dans les bras.

**- Il ne réagit pas ?** Demanda WooHyun, visiblement inquiet.

DaeHyun cessa de se débattra après avoir entendu la question de WooHyun. Il tourna la tête vers le professeur de musique et vers YoungJae qui était dans les bras du professeur.

**- Va le mettre sous la douche. Peut-être que l'eau froide va le réveiller.**

Sans lâcher DaeHyun, WooHyun alla chercher une serviette. SungGyu prit la serviette, le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et embarqua YoungJae avec lui. Il le déposa en dessous de la douche et l'actionna. Pendant les trente premières secondes, SungGyu était mort d'inquiétude. Vraiment. YoungJae ne répondait pas. Puis il se mit à tousser, ses yeux papillonnèrent et SungGyu arrêta l'eau. Il se mit à genoux dans la douche à côté de YoungJae et lui tapotait doucement la joue. Il semblait désorienté.

**- YoungJae, non, ne bouge pas trop brusquement. Ca va ?**

**- Monsieur Kim ?**

**- Oui. Ta tête, ça va ?**

**- J'ai mal.**

**- Je m'en doute.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Tu as énervé DaeHyun, il t'a claqué la tête contre le mur. Aussi simple que ça.**

YoungJae posa sa main sur son crâne et le massa doucement. SungGyu ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Soudain, WooHyun arriva.

**- Il est réveillé ?**

Ils virent WooHyun soupirer de soulagement.

**- Où est DaeHyun ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Il est en état de choc dans le bureau. J'ai même pas cherché à le disputer, il est comme une statue. Et pâle comme un mort.**

**- Je vais le voir.**

WooHyun hocha la tête et SungGyu lui dit de rester là. Il avança jusqu'au bureau. Il était trempé lui-même, ayant été sous la douche avec YoungJae. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que DaeHyun ne bougeait pas. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et posa sa main gelée sur sa joue. Il sursauta.

**- Monsieur Kim !**

**- DaeHyun…**

DaeHyun se mit à pleurer.

**- Je ne voulais pas … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris … Je suis désolé…**

SungGyu prit DaeHyun dans ses bras, se moquant d'être trempé jusqu'aux os.

**- Il est réveillé.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

SungGyu s'éloigna de lui légèrement et sécha ses larmes.

**- DaeHyun, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu as fait est grave ?**

Il lui disait ça sur un ton doux, mais qui fit pleurer DaeHyun à nouveau.

**- Je ne voulais pas…**

**- Tu comprendras alors que si ta punition est doublée, c'est tout à fait normal ?**

**- Oui.**

SungGyu soupira.

**- Viens avec moi.**

DaeHyun suivit SungGyu et ils arrivèrent près de la douche où YoungJae était encore. SungGyu s'accroupit à côté de YoungJae et posa sa main délicatement sur son visage.

**- YoungJae, DaeHyun a quelque chose à te dire.**

YoungJae tourna sa tête vers son camarade. Ils pouvaient tous les deux voir qu'il était encore dans un sorte de brouillard car il avait un voile au dessus des yeux.

**- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Pardonne-moi.**

DaeHyun ravalait ses larmes. YoungJae bougea sa main et murmura un «** ce n'est rien** ».

**- Par mesure de sécurité, on devrait emmener YoungJae à l'hôpital. DaeHyun, appelle ta mère et dis lui que tu seras en retard, tu viens avec nous.**

**- Vous deux ?** Demanda YoungJae en pointant WooHyun et SungGyu du doigt.

**- Oui. Je suis venu à pied de toute façon et la voiture de WooHyun-sshi est proche de là où nous sommes.**

WooHyun avait lancé un drôle de regard à SungGyu. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu l'appeler comme ça une seule fois dans sa vie. SungGyu lui fit un mouvement de tête et WooHyun acquiesça. WooHyun porta YoungJae, pendant que SungGyu l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette de bain pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. SungGyu embarqua DaeHyun avec lui et vit parfaitement que DaeHyun lançait des regards inquiets à YoungJae. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et SungGyu ouvrit la porte. Il laissa DaeHyun monter à l'arrière et WooHyun déposa YoungJae qui avait sombré dans le sommeil sur les genoux de DaeHyun.

**- Garde-le sur tes genoux pendant le trajet. Il ne faut pas que sa tête se cogne contre une vitre ou autre.**

DaeHyun hocha la tête et serra YoungJae contre lui. SungGyu s'installa sur le siège passager et WooHyun les conduisit à l'hôpital.

* * *

_Un peu de Drama que demander de plus ? _  
_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus ^^ _

_Pour ceux qui ont remarqué que j'ai dit que DaeHyun avait claqué la tête de YoungJae contre le mur, alors que c'est une simple erreur de SungGyu, c'est normal :D _

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla_


	9. Après l'Incident

Le trajet jusque l'hôpital fut long. Incroyablement long pour les trois personnes conscientes dans la voiture. WooHyun et SungGyu observaient DaeHyun qui serrait YoungJae contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il semblait tenter de rassurer le jeune homme en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, DaeHyun refusa de lâcher YoungJae et c'est lui qui l'emmena, suivit des deux professeurs, dans les Urgences. YoungJae fut rapidement pris en charge et WooHyun et SungGyu durent se mettre à deux pour laisser YoungJae aux soins du docteur.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?** Demanda le médecin, inquiet.

**- C'est le jeune homme qui l'a mit dans cet état suite à une dispute entre eux-deux.** Expliqua SungGyu.

**- Je comprends.**

**- Il a commencé à paniquer et depuis environ une demi-heure, il ne le lâche plus.**

Le docteur hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle. WooHyun et SungGyu placèrent DaeHyun entre eux et SungGyu rassurait le jeune homme qui voulait bondir dans la salle pour voir ce que les médecins lui faisaient.

**- Ils le soignent, DaeHyun. Reste calme. Tout va bien se passer.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le même médecin sortit de la salle et s'approcha d'eux.

**- Il va bien. Vous avez eu le réflexe de le mettre sous l'eau et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne fallait pas le laisser dans l'inconscience. Il faudra juste lui laisser une semaine de repos et lui soigner son crâne. Il n'en gardera aucunes séquelles.**

**- Merci docteur.**

**- Vous pouvez aller le voir.**

**- On peut le raccompagner chez lui ?**

**- Oui.**

DaeHyun bondit dans la salle et WooHyun expliqua au médecin.

**- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il ne tient pas en place. Il doit vraiment se sentir coupable.**

**- Je vois. Heureusement que vous étiez là. Mais je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon.**

**- Je pense aussi.**

Ils regardèrent l'heure. 19h. DaeHyun revint vers eux, en tenant YoungJae qui était à moitié éveillé mais qui ne cherchait pas à s'échapper.

**- On vous reconduit chez vous, les garçons. Puis je raccompagne SungGyu-sshi et je rentre aussi.**

Ils hochèrent la tête. SungGyu ouvrit la porte de la voiture quand ils furent arrivés à l'auto et la referma. Il ne lâchait vraiment pas YoungJae d'une semelle.

**- Mais il faut retourner à l'école.** Dit WooHyun.

-** Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- On n'a pas son adresse.**

**- Si, je l'ai.**

SungGyu sortit les fiches de renseignements de sa classe.

**- Je suis son professeur principal.**

**- C'est vrai.**

SungGyu tendit la fiche à WooHyun et il lut l'adresse.

**- Allons-y.**

Il démarra la voiture et le trajet se fit à nouveau en silence. SungGyu vit que YoungJae était réveillé mais il ne bougeait pas de là où il était. Il avait surement froid. D'ailleurs, SungGyu se mit à frissonner. La douche froide avait trempé son haut qui était devenu légèrement transparent et laissait apercevoir des abdos, son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui faisait le plus bizarre à SungGyu. C'était WooHyun.  
WooHyun cachait à merveille leur relation, et SungGyu l'en félicitait mentalement mais cela lui faisait bizarre d'être dans cette voiture sans avoir comme d'habitude la main de WooHyun qui glisse sur son genou ou ses mots doux. Mais il savait que tant que YoungJae et DaeHyun seraient à l'arrière de la voiture, WooHyun ne ferait rien.

Ils se garèrent et laissèrent DaeHyun descendre avec SungGyu pour raccompagner YoungJae jusqu'à chez lui. Il frappa à la porte et un homme très fin lui ouvrit la porte.

**- Oui, c'est pour … Oh mon dieu ! Yong Guk, viens vite !**

Le dénommé YongGuk s'approcha de la porte et prit immédiatement YoungJae dans ses bras.

**- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis Kim SungGyu son professeur principal. Il a été victime d'un accident alors qu'il effectuait sa retenue. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital et il ne doit pas aller en cours pendant une semaine et sa tête doit être soignée.**

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

**- Merci.** Lui dit le plus petit des deux hommes.

**- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voici mon numéro.**

SungGyu leur tendit un papier avec son numéro de portable.

**- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.**

SungGyu et DaeHyun s'inclinèrent et retournèrent à la voiture.

**- Affaire réglé. Où habites-tu, DaeHyun ?**

**- A deux pâtés de maison sur la droite.**

WooHyun le conduisit jusque là bas et le libéra devant chez lui.

**- Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que je vous ai causés.**

DaeHyun s'inclina.

**- Allez, file chez toi, on en reparlera lundi. Tous les trois.**

Il hocha la tête et partit vers chez lui. WooHyun les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'à leur appartement. SungGyu ouvrit la porte et lui et WooHyun allèrent s'affaler dans le lit.

**- Journée épuisante.**

**- Oh que oui.**

WooHyun s'approcha de SungGyu et l'embrassa.

**- Ca m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser pendant ces heures. Mon monde allait s'écrouler si je restais une minute de plus sans sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.**

**- Tellement cheesy, mon WooHyun.**

**- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça.**

WooHyun se redressa et observa SungGyu.

**- D'ailleurs, comment oses-tu me torturer à porter un haut blanc qui est devenu TRANSPARENT à cause de l'eau et ne pas songer à te changer ? Tu sais à quel point tu me tortures ?**

Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de SungGyu dans un baiser plein de passion. Il commença à enlever le haut de SungGyu puis il s'attaqua à son jean et lui dit :

-** File prendre une douche chaude, toi !**

**- Tout seul ?**

Il roula des yeux alors que SungGyu lui enleva son haut et caressa doucement son torse. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Ils allèrent se doucher et ils étaient tellement épuisés suite à leur première semaine de travail qu'ils allèrent dormir aussitôt, SungGyu dormant sur le ventre et WooHyun posant sa tête entre ses omoplates, et le serrant fort contre lui, comme il aurait tenu une peluche.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Me revoila :D _  
_J'espère que cette saison 2 vous plait :D _  
_J'ai écris à présent 15 chapitres et l'histoire commence à peine ^^ _  
_Elle sera longue, je pense mais ptêt pas autant que la Saison 1 :D _

_Joyeux Halloween :D_

_Je considère la possibilité de poster deux chapitres demain. Qu'en dîtes vous ? ;) _

_A Demain ! _

_Myinahla_


	10. Discussion Entre Amis

Le samedi matin, le petit couple fut réveillé par de lourds coups contre leur porte. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et les refermèrent, en espérant que ce boucan cesserait. Cependant, le contraire se produisit, et les coups portés à cette porte s'intensifièrent. WooHyun grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et SungGyu se libéra de son emprise, enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte. Il eut à peine ouvert la porte que la personne à la porte lui sauta au cou, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

-** SungGyu Hyung !**

Il sourit quand il reconnut à qui appartenait cette voix. Un mètre quatre vingt trois de bêtises et d'enfantillage étaient dans ses bras, non pas qu'il se plaignait.

-** Yeollie ? Tu m'écrases.**

SungYeol relâcha son emprise sur son Hyung et retourna auprès de son petit ami, MyungSoo, qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. SungGyu les fit rentrer et les fit s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon.

-** Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?**

**- J'étais inquiet,** dit SungYeol,** il est quatorze heures et on n'entend pas un bruit…**

**- Quoi, il est déjà quatorze heures ?!**

MyungSoo hocha la tête. SungGyu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en surprise. Soudain, WooHyun apparut, à peine vêtu d'un jean.

-** Oh non, t'es encore là, toi ?**

**- C'est plutôt à TOI que je devrais poser la question puisque je vis ici.**

SungGyu et MyungSoo levèrent les yeux au ciel. Même si ce n'était plus que taquineries, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler.

-** Yeollie, ça fait six ans que je suis avec WooHyun, réveille-toi.**

**- Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon de l'embêter.**

WooHyun lui tira la langue et SungYeol se fit une joie de faire pareil.

**- Alors c'est ça le nouveau prof de sport ?** Se moqua MyungSoo, légèrement désespéré.

**- Je sais,** soupira SungGyu.** Imagine l'exemple qu'il va donner.**

MyungSoo sourit. Il s'entendait très bien avec SungGyu et remerciait intérieurement le jeune homme de s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'avait déjà remercié de s'occuper de son choding de meilleur ami. Avec SungGyu, il pouvait avoir des conversations matures pendant que son petit ami et son meilleur ami se chamaillaient comme des enfants.

-** Un café ?** Lui demanda SungGyu.

**- Volontiers.**

SungGyu se leva du canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine. Rapidement, il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille.

-** WooHyun…**

**- Tu ne peux pas le lâcher cinq minutes ?!** dit SungYeol qui était arrivé dans la cuisine lui aussi.

-** Je crois que tu l'attires comme un aimant, SungGyu-Hyung.** Sourit MyungSoo.

Depuis qu'il était avec SungYeol, MyungSoo s'ouvrait un peu plus en présence de SungGyu et de DongWoo. WooHyun eut un sourire diabolique sur le visage et dit :

**- MyungSoo, SungYeol doit être en manque. Tu devrais t'en occuper.**

MyungSoo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de SungYeol et lui fit un câlin par derrière.

-** Je crois que le plus en manque de nous deux, c'est pas moi.**

SungGyu se mit à rire. Il leur tendit chacun une tasse de café et tous se rendirent sur le canapé.

**- Alors, qu'avez-vous de neuf à raconter en cette première semaine de boulot dans notre ancien lycée ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Tu sais, c'est très étrange de travailler là-bas. Avec les souvenirs qu'on a dans ce lycée… Les disputes, les retenues …**

**- Surtout les retenues.** Sourit SungYeol.** Et votre premier baiser juste devant nous…**

SungGyu se sentit rougir et envoya un coussin voler sur SungYeol qui le reçut en pleine tête.

-** C'est embarrassant de me le rappeler.**

**- Qu'est ce qui est embarrassant ?** demanda MyungSoo en faisant monter SungYeol sur ses genoux.

**- Notre canapé est confortable aussi ! **Dit WooHyun.

-** Mais pas autant que les genoux de mon chéri**, répliqua SungYeol.

SungGyu se tordait les mains de nervosité.

**- Hyung ?**

Il leva les yeux vers MyungSoo.

-** C'est d'avoir donné mon premier baiser sur un coup de tête… Et de la colère.**

**- Mais il y'avait de l'amour aussi.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Crois-moi, Hyung, si tu n'avais pas été un minimum attiré par cet idiot à ce moment-là, tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé.** Dit SungYeol.** Parole de Scout.**

Ces paroles firent sourire WooHyun qui regarda SungGyu avec des yeux pleins d'amour. Il lui prit la main.

**- Pas trop d'élèves perturbateurs ?**

**- Deux en particulier.**

**- Ah ?**

Le couple WooGyu échangea un regard et WooHyun dit :

-** Oui, il y'a des tensions entre les deux classes dont nous sommes les professeurs principaux. Et les classes sont menées par deux têtes-de-mules.**

**- En fait, YoungJae est un gentil garçon. Méfiant mais gentil.**

-** DaeHyun était traumatisé après ce qui s'est passé vendredi…**

MyungSoo et SungYeol écarquillèrent les yeux.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Un accident… DaeHyun et YoungJae se sont disputés, DaeHyun a collé un coup dans le nez de YoungJae qui a claqué sa tête assez méchamment. YoungJae s'est évanoui.**

Ils se plaquèrent la main sur la bouche.

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Oui. SungGyu a eu la brillante idée de le mettre sous la douche. Il s'est réveillé dix minutes plus tard, **expliqua WooHyun.** Ensuite, il a été voir DaeHyun, il était choqué par ce qu'il a fait. On les a entraîné jusqu'à la voiture et on a forcé DaeHyun à prendre YoungJae sur ses genoux pour éviter qu'il se cogne la tête. Le pauvre était dans un état second. On est arrivé à l'hôpital et DaeHyun a porté YoungJae à l'intérieur et refusait de le lâcher…**

-** C'était mignon à voir, en y pensant.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Oui. Puis il était dans une salle pas loin de nous, mais DaeHyun avait peur que les médecins lui fassent du mal alors il ne tenait pas en place. Puis ils nous ont ramené YoungJae et DaeHyun ne l'a plus lâché, et l'a même aidé à aller jusqu'au pas de sa porte.**

**- Comme l'a fait DongWoo avec Hoya à plusieurs reprises ?** Demanda SungYeol, légèrement surpris.

-** Pire. Il était collé à lui. La peur était visible sur son visage.**

Il y'eut un léger silence et MyungSoo dit :

**- En voila un qui réfléchira avant de frapper…**

Tous hochèrent la tête. Puis SungGyu reprit la parole.

**- Et vous ?**

**- Je … Je dois partir pendant une semaine ou deux au Brésil. Un défilé.** Dit SungYeol.

**- Vous partez tous les deux ?**

**- Ani. Je suis bloqué à Taïwan pendant deux-trois jours puis je dois aller à Busan pour photographier un évènement.**

**- Une à deux semaines sans vous voir, ça va être horrible, non ?** Demanda WooHyun, serrant SungGyu dans ses bras, l'air horrifié.

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo et passa les bras autour de son cou. Quand ils se regardaient, plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

-** Mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus belles…** Dit MyungSoo.

SungYeol se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

**- Ya ! On existe encore !** S'exclama WooHyun.

- **Gyu-hyung, WooHyun est jaloux.** Dit SungYeol entre deux baisers.

SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun et ce dernier saisit son visage et l'embrassa aussi.

**- Satisfait ?** Demanda l'aîné des garçons.

-** On ne peut plus.** Sourit le professeur de sport.

SungYeol sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. SungGyu se leva et alla ouvrir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnés de DongWoo, Hoya, SungJong et Luna. Ils se saluèrent tous et parlèrent un peu. L'ambiance était devenue plus vivante, plus joyeuse encore. Le temps passait, aucune ombre au tableau jusqu'à ce que DongWoo pose la fameuse question.

**- Alors, comment ont réagis les filles quand vous leur avez dit que vous étiez ensemble ?**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard. Tous sentaient le malaise.

**- On ne leur a pas dit.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ils savent que nous sommes en couple avec quelqu'un,** expliqua SungGyu,** mais ils ne savent pas que c'est l'un avec l'autre.**

Tous les regardaient étonnés.

**- Vous cachez votre homosexualité au travail ?** dit Luna.

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Tout simple : Si les élèves l'apprennent, on perdra de la crédibilité et de l'autorité.**

**- Vous n'avez quand même pas honte de ce que vous êtes ?** Demanda Luna.

**- Bien sur que non. J'aime un homme, j'assume depuis six ans.** Dit WooHyun.

Les deux autres couples homosexuels ne dirent plus un mot.

**- Pourquoi vous êtes si calmes, hyungs ?** Demanda SungJong. **Ne me dîtes pas que vous aussi, vous …**

Tous hochèrent la tête.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On risque notre place. Tu sais très bien que la société n'accepte pas très bien les gens différents, Jonggie.** Dit Hoya.

Les autres ne purent que montrer leur accord avec les paroles du danseur.

**- Mais vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas le cacher indéfiniment ?** Demanda Luna.

Tous hochèrent la tête. SungGyu se leva et comme pour changer l'ambiance, demanda :

**- Qui veut faire une sortie ? J'ai entendu parler d'un film qui vient de sortir et qui a l'air pas mal…**

Tous se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Les autres couples allaient chercher leur portefeuille tandis que le couple enfila un haut, prit ses portefeuilles et se retrouvèrent devant leur porte. C'était le côté pratique d'avoir ses meilleurs amis qui vivaient tout près de chez soi, mais alors vraiment près, puisqu'ils étaient voisins. En face de la porte de SungGyu et WooHyun se trouvait l'appartement de SungYeol et de MyungSoo. Juste à côté de l'appartement du WooGyu couple, c'était celui d'Hoya et de DongWoo et en face de leur appartement, c'était celui de SungJong et Luna. Ils partirent tous ensemble pour une après-midi et une soirée de folie.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez passé un bon Halloween ? _  
_Voici le 1er des deux chapitres promis pour aujourd'hui :D _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Même si j'en poste deux, rien ne vous empêche de me donner un avis par chapitre ;) _

_A tout à l'heure pour la suite :D_

_Myinahla _


	11. Sortie Risquée

Tous marchaient tranquillement dans Séoul en papotant joyeusement. Luna parlait de son travail à SungGyu et à Hoya tandis que SungJong, SungYeol et MyungSoo parlaient de défilés et de mode et WooHyun et DongWoo parlait de sport. Ils arrivèrent dans leur restaurant préféré où même les serveurs et le patron les connaissaient. Ils allèrent dans un coin reculé du restaurant où ils s'installèrent. Les sièges étaient des grands canapés comme on peut en trouver dans les fast-foods et ils choisissaient ce type de table en espérant avoir un peu d'intimité. SungJong et Luna se mettaient toujours sur la partie « visible » de la table tandis que WooHyun et SungGyu se mettaient à leur droite et Hoya et DongWoo se mettaient à leur gauche. Rapidement, un serveur s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina.

**- Bienvenue à vous six. Comme d'habitude, je présume ?**

**- Exactement,** sourit SungGyu.

Le serveur lui sourit en retour et partit en direction des cuisines. WooHyun glissa sa main sous la table et la glissa dans celle de son amoureux dont le sourire s'agrandit instantanément. Aux yeux des autres, ils devaient passer pour un groupe d'amis mais les personnes qui travaillaient dans le restaurant savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade et que cette sortie était l'une de leur sortie habituelle entre couple.  
Ils continuaient à discuter quand le serveur arriva et déposa trois grands plats de Kimchi et repartit leur chercher leurs boissons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'inclina et s'apprêtait à partir quand WooHyun attrapa son poignet et glissa un pourboire assez généreux dans sa main. Le serveur s'inclina à nouveau et partit pour de bon. Tous s'attaquèrent à leur plat et il n'était pas rare d'en voir un nourrir son ou sa petit(e) ami(e) et les autres ne s'en formalisaient pas le moins du monde. Luna était comme la petite sœur du groupe, étant en couple avec le petit frère du groupe. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les taquineries fusaient et les rires se faisaient entendre.

Tout se passait pour le mieux quand DongWoo se tut soudainement et fit semblant d'être absorbé par son plat. Hoya regarda dans la même direction et fit de même. Les autres se regardaient avec un air étonné, ne comprenant pas la situation. Hoya leur fit signe de manger en vitesse et tous sortirent.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant est notre plus grand rival. Il cherche tout ce qu'il peut pour nous faire virer.** Expliqua Hoya en soupirant.

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Tu as très bien compris, WooHyun.**

Tous serrèrent les dents sauf WooHyun qui dit :

-** Faut qu'on retourne à l'intérieur.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demandèrent les autres.

**- Pour que je lui montre de quel bois je me chauffe.**

Ce dernier fit mine de retourner dans le restaurant mais la main de SungGyu dans la sienne le stoppa dans son élan.

**- Ce serait lui donner une bonne raison de les faire virer.**

Le professeur de sport eut une moue rageuse et ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs. SungGyu l'attira à lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- WooHyun, c'est gentil de t'en faire pour eux mais t'énerver ne sert à rien dans ce cas-là. D'accord ?**

L'expression du jeune homme changea quand il plongea à corps perdu dans la profondeur des yeux de son amoureux.

**- A une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Arrête de me faire des yeux comme ceux-là, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y résister.**

SungGyu se mit à rire.

**- Mais c'est le but.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire et WooHyun eut un air offensé qui disparut aussitôt que les lèvres de SungGyu se scellèrent aux siennes. Le baiser fut court. Etant en public, les deux n'osaient pas se montrer affectueux l'un envers l'autre de peur qu'un élève passe par là. Un sourire remplaça sa moue boudeuse.

-** Ouf, on a évité la quatrième guerre mondiale !** Soupira SungYeol, visiblement soulagé.

**- Yeollie, il n'y a pas eu de troisième guerre mondiale.** Lui fit remarquer MyungSoo.

**- Je sais, mais à chacune de leur dispute, les murs tremblent tellement qu'on croirait à une guerre mondiale.**

Hoya et DongWoo éclatèrent de rire tandis que MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. Que son petit ami pouvait être aussi … D'ailleurs, il ne trouvait pas de mot pour le décrire.

**- Et si nous allions au cinéma ?** Proposa timidement Luna.

Tous acquiescèrent et se rendirent au cinéma le plus proche. Une chance pour eux, ce cinéma était presque vide. Ils regardèrent les affiches et se mirent d'accord pour aller voir un film d'action. Ils s'approchèrent du guichet et achetèrent six tickets pour la séance qui commençait dans une demi-heure. Evidemment qu'il n'y avait personne, ils étaient trop en avance. Ils prirent alors les meilleures places dans le cinéma. Petit à petit, la salle se remplissait et les petits couples discutaient entre eux. Ayant rarement l'occasion de se retrouver tous les six, ils ne manquaient jamais de sujet de conversation.

Le film commença. Tous s'installèrent confortablement dans leur fauteuil et reportèrent leur attention vers le film. De temps en temps, il n'était pas rare de voir Luna sursauter ou s'agripper au bras de SungJong lorsqu'une scène d'action devenait trop intense.  
Le film se finit. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que WooHyun se retourne et voit des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas aimé voir.

**- Oh merde !**

SungGyu tourna son regard dans sa direction.

**- Pas lui…**

Quelques rangs derrière eux se trouvaient Jung DaeHyun avec JongUp et quelques mecs inconnus des deux professeurs.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!**

**- S'ils nous voient ensemble … C'est foutu.** Dit SungGyu.

Hoya et DongWoo se regardèrent.

**- On va se scinder en deux groupes. MyungSoo, viens avec WooHyun et moi. SungGyu va partir avec SungYeol et DongWoo. Et Luna et SungJong font comme ils le sentent.**

**- Comme avant ?**

**- Yep.**

Tous acquiescèrent et ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Il fut décidé que SungGyu sortirait en premier, encadré de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avançaient et fort heureusement, aucun des garçons ne semblait l'avoir repéré. SungJong et Luna les rejoignirent dehors.  
Cependant, quand ce fut le tour de WooHyun, DaeHyun le repéra tout de suite. Ce dernier se libéra de sa bande d'amis et s'approcha du professeur.

**- Annyeong Haseyo, Monsieur Nam.**

Il s'inclina.

**- Bonjour DaeHyun.**

**- Vous êtes aussi de sortie ?**

**- En dehors d'être professeur, tu sais, j'ai une vie.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas avec votre petite amie ?**

WooHyun fut reconnaissant à MyungSoo et à Hoya de ne pas avoir eu l'air étonné.

**- Ce n'est qu'une sortie entre mecs.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Ne fais pas de bêtises, ce soir, DaeHyun.**

**- Après celle que j'ai faite vendredi, je crois que j'ai retenu la leçon.**

**- Quelle leçon ?**

**- Quand je frapperai quelqu'un, je vérifierai qu'il n'y a pas de mur derrière.**

WooHyun eut envie de le gifler. Un sourire malfaisant apparut sur les lèvres de l'élève.

**- Bonne soirée, monsieur.**

**- Bonne soirée, DaeHyun… Et n'oublie pas d'aller dans le bureau de Monsieur Kim pour qu'on discute de ta … Punition.**

**- D'accord.**

Il s'inclina et partit.

**- C'est lui le fauteur de trouble ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il a l'air poli…** Dit Hoya.

**- C'est parce que je suis son professeur principal.**

**- Sortons d'ici.** Proposa MyungSoo.

-** Hâte de retrouver ton Yeollie ?**

**- Peut-être que quelqu'un est en train de lui faire du charme pendant que je ne suis pas là …**

**- Crois-moi, MyungSoo, si quelqu'un s'approchait de SungYeol, SungGyu et DongWoo le remettraient en place.** Dit Hoya.

MyungSoo hocha la tête et tous sortirent. A peine sorti, MyungSoo retourna vers son Yeollie. Il était vraiment très possessif. Les couples retournèrent et se dirent bonne nuit.

Dans leur appartement, SungGyu et WooHyun se changeaient et se mirent au lit.

Cependant, après quelques minutes de silence, SungGyu se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Non, ce n'est rien…**

**- Raconte-moi.**

WooHyun tourna la tête vers son amoureux.

**- DaeHyun…**

**- Ah…**

**- Il est toujours violent. Il ne retient pas la leçon.**

SungGyu s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme et saisit la tête de son amoureux et la plaça sur son torse. Les bras du professeur de sport s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille.

**- Nous réglerons ça lundi, WooHyun…**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Repose-toi, car je sens que cette histoire est loin d'être finie.**

WooHyun se redressa et regarda SungGyu dans les yeux.

**- Il y'a un truc… sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt …**

**- Entre nos classes ?**

**- Entre DaeHyun et YoungJae surtout…**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Certain. Il va falloir tâter le terrain. J'aurai besoin de toi.**

**- Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde.**

Le professeur de musique baissa la tête et embrassa doucement son petit ami.

**- WooHyun, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?**

**- Tu le sais très bien, SungGyu…**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. WooHyun se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, suçotant l'endroit le plus sensible. SungGyu tentait de garder l'esprit clair.

**- WooHyun, non, j'aimerai savoir marcher demain…**

**- J'irai doucement…**

**- WooHy…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la main de WooHyun se promenait déjà sur son corps. Ce dernier se plaça à califourchon sur son amoureux et l'embrassa langoureusement, abaissant doucement le sous-vêtement de son petit ami. SungGyu gémit puis capitula. WooHyun sourit. Cette nuit promettait d'être magique pour les deux amants…

* * *

_La Rating M est là pour vous rappeler que cette fiction ne s'appelle pas WooGyu, MyungYeol, Yadong, SungJong et Luna Au Pays des Bisounours ^^ xD_  
_Ce sont des adultes qui ont des relations d'adultes ^^ _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_A demain soir pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	12. Le Départ

Le lendemain, SungYeol eut du mal à se réveiller. Cependant, son réveil qui sonnait ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il plaça sa main dessus, l'éteignit et voulut se redresser mais le bras de MyungSoo l'en empêchait. Il le tenait serré contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille pendant la nuit... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il était cinq heures du matin et c'était encore la nuit pour MyungSoo. Ce dernier était encore très endormi à côté de lui. A vrai dire, un troupeau d'éléphant pourrait traverser la chambre, il ne se réveillerait même pas. Là-dessus, il était vraiment le contraire de SungYeol qui était un dormeur très léger. Il tenta de se lever mais se rassis aussitôt, une violente douleur venait de se réveiller. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance mais au moment où il réussit à tenir sur ses jambes, un bras l'attrapa à la taille et l'attira contre lui.

**- Tu comptes aller où là ?** demanda MyungSoo, la voix endormie.

**- Soo, je dois aller à l'aéroport.**

**- Nope… Tu restes avec moi.**

Il l'attira encore plus à lui et ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour croiser ceux de SungYeol. Ces yeux qu'il aimait tant.

**- Soo, j'ai un avion dans deux heures…**

**- Et ?**

**- Je dois me préparer mais j'ai déjà du mal à me lever alors en plus si tu m'en empêches.**

Les yeux de MyungSoo s'ouvrirent un peu plus et furent enfin tout grand ouvert.

**- Aish, j'aurais dû te dire non, hier soir…**

**- Yeollie ?**

**- Yep ?**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Tu ne sais pas me dire non…**

SungYeol bouda légèrement et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de MyungSoo.

-** Je te plais trop.**

**- Aish ! En six ans, t'as toujours pas réussi à dégonfler ton égo ? Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?**

MyungSoo força son petit ami à se rallonger. Il lui coinça la tête entre ses deux bras alors que ce dernier retraçait ses abdos à l'aide de son index, évitant tout contact visuel. Il lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- **Yeollie, ne m'ignore pas…**

Il continua à retracer ses abdos.

- **Deux semaines sans toi …** Dit SungYeol. **Ca va être horrible.**

**- Je sais. Mais n'oublie pas une chose…**

**- Laquelle ?**

MyungSoo s'abaissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**- Je t'aime.**

Un sourire envahit le visage de SungYeol qui saisit le visage de son petit ami pour l'embrasser avec passion. Puis il sentit MyungSoo s'écraser sur lui. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus enflammé. Les mains de MyungSoo voyageaient à nouveau.

- **Soo, on l'a fait hier**, l'interrompit SungYeol. **J'ai un avion dans deux heures…**

**- Ce sera largement suffisant.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Laisse-moi juste ça, pour me faire patienter pendant ces deux semaines ?**

SungYeol regarda dans les yeux de MyungSoo et il y lut quelque part du désespoir. Il l'embrassa et le laissa faire…

_Une demi-heure plus tard._

**- Tu as préparé ta valise ?** Demanda MyungSoo qui sortait de la douche.

**- Ne.**

**- Tu as tout ?**

**- Ne.**

SungYeol prit sa place dans la douche et l'embrassa au passage. Il se doucha tandis qu'il savait que MyungSoo s'activait dans la pièce d'à côté. Le photographe ne partait que dans la soirée vers Taïwan. SungYeol sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur ses épaules et une autre autour de sa taille. Il prit des affaires que MyungSoo lui avait sorti et s'exclama :

**- Sérieusement, tu t'attends à ce que je porte ces trucs là ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Soo, c'est moche comme tenue !**

MyungSoo s'approcha de lui.

**- Nope, c'est parfait pour l'occasion.**

**- Même toi, tu ne porterais pas ça.**

**- En effet.**

**- Alors pourquoi MOI je dois le porter ?**

Le photographe s'approcha de son amant et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en l'attirant à lui. Il lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui étaient tordues en une moue boudeuse et dit :

**- Au moins, personne n'aura l'idée de convoiter ce qui est à moi.**

**- MyungSoo, je ne suis pas un objet.**

**- Tu es ma muse, et en tant que tel, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Sinon, je me perdrais aussi.**

SungYeol l'embrassa puis lui frappa l'épaule.

**- Arrête de traîner avec WooHyun, tu deviens comme lui.**

Puis le mannequin se rendit vers l'armoire et choisit d'autres vêtements.

**- Et moi, je mets ça.**

Il lui pinça la langue et alla enfiler sa tenue dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il fit un baiser à MyungSoo et un énième câlin puis un baiser langoureux avant de devoir prendre sa valise, aller jusqu'à la voiture avec laquelle MyungSoo le conduirait à l'aéroport. MyungSoo posa ses mains dans les poches placées au niveau des fesses de SungYeol et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- T'as pas trop mal ?**

**- Un peu, espèce de sadique. Comme si hier ne suffisait pas.**

**- Ca ne suffira jamais.**

SungYeol se retourna, les mains de MyungSoo toujours dans les poches arrières, la porte était grande ouverte.

**- Ya ! Kim MyungSoo, tes mains ailleurs que sur les fesses de mon meilleur ami, je te prie.**

Ils se tournèrent vers DongWoo et Hoya qui étaient là.

**- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon petit ami.**

**- On croirait WooHyun et son obsession pour les fesses de SungGyu.**

**- Ah,** soupira SungYeol, **je suis ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué…**

Hoya lui sourit, un de ses sourires tout gentil, tout doux.

**- On est venu vous dire au revoir à tous les deux, avant de nous rendre au studio de danse.**

**- C'est le grand jour ?**

**- Ne.**

**- Fighting !**

Hoya prit SungYeol dans ses bras tandis que MyungSoo enleva ses mains des poches de son petit ami. Puis Hoya prit MyungSoo dans ses bras alors que DongWoo prenait son meilleur ami dans les bras.

**- Tu fais attention à toi, hein !**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu ne parles pas aux étrangers !**

**- Non.**

**- Tu n'oublies pas de te brosser les dents !**

**- DongWoo Hyung, sérieusement, on croirait entendre SungGyu Hyung !**

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et ils virent SungJong apparaître, la mine défaite et les cheveux en bataille. Hoya s'approcha immédiatement de lui.

**- Deux semaines sans Luna… Je vais mourir…**

**- Tout va bien se passer,** le rassura Hoya.

**- Et on s'occupera bien de ta petite femme,** dit DongWoo.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Absolument.**

SungJong prit le couple dans ses bras.

**- D'ailleurs, elle est où ?**

**- Elle est encore à l'intérieur…**

**- Elle pleure ?**

**- Je préfère ne pas savoir…** Répondit SungJong d'une voix cassée.

DongWoo et Hoya allèrent la voir et quelques minutes plus tard, ils la ramenèrent dans l'appartement de MyungSoo et SungYeol.

**- SungYeol Oppa !**

**- Ne, Luna ?**

**- Prends soin de mon SungJong araseo ?**

**- Araseo.**

**- Pinky promise ?**

**- Pinky promise.**

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et alla se réfugier dans les bras de SungJong.

-** YA ! Lee SungYeol !**

Tous se tournèrent vers SungGyu et WooHyun qui venaient d'apparaître.

**- Vu le bazar que vous avez fait hier soir, je suis surpris que tu aies réussi à te lever ce matin, Gyu-Hyung !** Dit SungYeol pour rire.

**- Parle-en au cinglé qui me sert de petit copain et de … Aish, dégage tes mains de là, WooHyun !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent les mains de WooHyun dans la poche arrière du jean de SungGyu.

- **On voulait vous dire au revoir.**

Ils firent un câlin à SungYeol et à SungJong. Après quelques minutes de discussions, SungJong, MyungSoo et SungYeol allèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport.

**- Je vous laisse là, ça va aller ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami.

**- Prend soin de toi.** Lui murmura-t'il.

**- Prend soin de SungJong et de toi.**

**- Aucun souci.**

Il lui sourit et les deux amis descendirent de la voiture, sortirent leur valise du coffre et partirent à l'intérieur faire enregistrer leur bagages. SungYeol marchait sans faire attention et il rentra dans quelqu'un.

**- Je suis désolé…**

Le jeune homme dans lequel il était rentré lui fit un sourire éblouissant et disparut. SungYeol haussa les épaules et au moment où la voix annonçait le terminal où il devait se rendre, il y alla en compagnie de SungJong.

Ainsi, ils montèrent dans l'avion et s'éloignèrent ainsi de MyungSoo et de Luna mais aussi de toute la Corée du Sud le temps de deux semaines. Ils troquèrent le ciel morose de Séoul contre le soleil de Buenos Aires.

* * *

_Je sais, il est tard, et je présume que des tas de mes lecteurs dodotent [ouai] _  
_Je suis désolée :/_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _


	13. Journée Spéciale au Studio de Danse

DongWoo et Hoya arrivèrent dans l'agence de danse. Autour d'eux, tous murmuraient, semblaient paniqués. Ils s'approchèrent d'un panneau d'affichage et lurent ainsi :

**_« AVIS A TOUS LES DANSEURS : Le directeur de l'agence en personne sera présent aux répétitions d'aujourd'hui. Sachez qu'il a le pouvoir de vous virer si vous n'êtes pas assez compétent à ses yeux »_**

Hoya et DongWoo échangèrent un regard. Sérieusement ? Le stress commençait à monter alors qu'ils allaient vers leur salle de répétition. Des autres garçons étaient déjà là et murmuraient les uns avec les autres. Puis le silence se fit quand un homme à l'apparence assez âgée apparut à la porte.

**- Bonjour. Je suis le directeur de cette agence et je viens voir vos capacités.**

Il fit un pas en avant et tous s'inclinèrent.

**- Sachez, jeunes gens, que danser n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Ceux qui ne sont pas fait pour ça seront renvoyés sur le champ. J'espère avoir été clair.**

Tous hochèrent la tête car aucun n'osait parler. Le chorégraphe arriva et la musique démarra. DongWoo et Hoya tentèrent de faire abstraction à la présence du directeur et visiblement, ils faisaient mieux que les autres. Certains étaient tellement déconcentrés qu'ils trébuchaient, faisaient un pas de travers ou oubliaient de danser lorsque c'était leur tour. La musique s'arrêta. Le directeur pointa quelques personnes et leur demanda expressément de le suivre.  
Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière le directeur, certains se laissèrent tomber au sol, tout comme Hoya et DongWoo.

**- On l'a échappé belle.**

**- Je crois bien.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va leur arriver ?**

**- Ils seront virés, je pense.**

DongWoo regardait les autres danseurs autour de lui et croisa le regard de son ennemi numéro un.

**- Dommage qu'il n'ai pas été viré.**

Hoya lui colla un léger coup de poing à l'épaule.

**- Quoi ?** S'indigna l'aîné des deux.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi mesquin.**

**- Il le mérite tellement. Depuis qu'on a mis les pieds dans cette agence, il nous pourrit la vie.**

Ils l'observaient en train d'aller provoquer un duo de danseur plus loin. Soudain, ils le virent coller un coup de poing dans le nez de l'un d'eux, un sourire machiavélique accroché sur les lèvres. Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'interposer alors qu'il comptait lui en infliger un autre.

-** T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'emmerder ton monde, toi ?**

Il se tourna vers Hoya qui avait parlé.

-** Je t'ai sonné ?**

**- Pas besoin, je te donne mon avis gratuitement aujourd'hui. Profite-en, c'est une journée spéciale.**

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir tandis que DongWoo et Hoya se tenaient devant le couple de danseurs.

**- Tu sais très bien que je peux vous faire virer n'importe quand ?**

DongWoo eut un rire amer.

**- Quoi, tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman pour qu'elle utilise son pognon pour nous faire virer ?**

Il leur lança un regard noir. DongWoo et Hoya éclatèrent de rire.

**- Fais donc, puisque ça te fait tant envie. Va-y ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu seras confronté à la réalité de la vie. Tu sais, devoir tout payer soi-même et cesser d'être un gosse pourri gâté. Ca te ferait tellement de bien, tu sais.**

**- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ni des difficultés que je traverse. Alors tais-toi.**

-** Quelles difficultés ? Devoir choisir des vêtements le matin entre des Hugo Boss et de l'Armani ? Choisir entre conduire un cabriolet ou une Subaru ? Mon dieu, que ta vie est compliquée !**

Il s'approcha et leva le poing.

**- Frappe-moi, Kai, te gêne pas. On sait tous les deux que tu en meurs d'envie.** Dit DongWoo.

Après un échange de regard noir et quand le dénommé Kai vit que DongWoo ne tremblait pas, Kai baissa le poing et quitta la pièce. Ils attendirent qu'il ai disparu pour se tourner vers les deux autres danseurs.

**- Tout va bien … OH MON DIEU !**

Hoya s'approcha et prit un mouchoir dans sa poche. Il me mit au nez du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

**- Tu saignes du nez. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, cet enfoiré.**

**- Oh je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Merci.**

Hoya lui fit un sourire gentil et tendit sa main.

-** Je suis Hoya et lui, c'est DongWoo.**

Il lui serra la main et avec un sourire, il lui dit :

-** Je suis Himchan et lui, c'est YongGuk.**

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les quatre.

-** Tu ferais mieux d'aller laver ton visage, il y'a du sang dessus.**

**- D'accord.**

Bang et Himchan partirent. DongWoo et Hoya se regardèrent quand le Chorégraphe reprit la parole.

**- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.**

Tous s'inclinèrent et dirent **« Vous avez travaillé dur** » et prirent leurs affaires et partirent. Comme d'habitude, Hoya et DongWoo marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre avec leurs mains qui se touchaient légèrement. Une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, DongWoo glissa sa main dans celle d'Hoya. C'était leur petit rituel d'après le travail. Ils avançaient dans un petit chemin et ils sursautèrent quand ils virent les deux danseurs avec qui ils avaient parlés un peu plus tôt apparaître dans leur champ de vision. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de séparer leurs mains, les deux danseurs étaient déjà devant eux.

**- Oh désolé… On vous dérange ?** Demanda YongGuk.

Hoya et DongWoo se regardèrent en rougissant légèrement.

**- Vous êtes ensemble ?**

Il avait l'air incrédule. Ils hochèrent la tête. A la plus grande surprise du couple de danseur, il soupira de soulagement.

**- J'avais peur qu'on soit les seuls !**

Un sourire illumina ses traits. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien.

**- Je suis en couple avec Himchan.**

Le sourire de YongGuk se répercuta sur le visage d'Himchan et une fois qu'ils eurent assimilés l'information, ce même sourire apparut sur le visage des deux autres garçons. Hoya soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dénoncés.

-** Bref. Nous vous cherchions justement !** Dit Himchan.

-** Ha oui ?** Demanda Hoya.

**- Oui. On voulait vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.**

**- Face à Kai. J'étais à deux doigts de le frapper et donc de me faire virer. Merci d'être intervenus avant de me laisser le temps de le faire.** Déclara YongGuk.

DongWoo et Hoya déposèrent une main sur les épaules des garçons.

-** Ce n'est rien. Depuis qu'on est arrivé dans l'agence, il nous cherche des embrouilles à nous aussi. Etre le fils du directeur le fait croire tout puissant.**

**- C'est le fils du directeur ?**

**- Vous ne saviez pas ?**

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-** Maintenant, vous le savez.** Rit DongWoo.

Les autres ne purent que rire avec lui. Hoya lui lança un regard tendre. Himchan put enfin prendre la main de YongGuk sans avoir peur d'être dénoncé ou d'être vu. YongGuk le regarda amoureusement.

**- Ca vous dit d'aller boire un verre avec nous ?** Demanda Hoya soudainement.

- **Venez avec nous, on connait un bar-restaurant où on pourra être tranquille.**

Himchan et YongGuk semblaient hésiter.

**- Ce sera votre façon de nous remercier ?**

Finalement, ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Allons-y !**

Et ils partirent tous les quatre ensembles.

* * *

_Hey coucou^^ _

_Me voila avec un chapitre centré sur YaDong & sur donc ... BangHim ^^ _

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? _

_Je voulais vous dire ... J'ai écris une OS angst ... Est ce que ça vous intéresserait de la lire ? _  
_Je garde le pairing un secret :D _

_Si oui, je vous la poste demain ^^ Mais dîtes le moi quand même :D _

_bonne journée ! _

_Myinahla _


	14. Première Soirée au Brésil

Quand SungYeol et SungJong descendirent de l'avion, ils furent surpris de voir le monde qui s'amassait dans l'aéroport. Il était bondé. Vraiment bondé. Ils se pressèrent pour aller récupérer leurs valises et s'extirpèrent de la foule compacte qui les écrasait. Ils étaient vraiment épuisés et prirent le premier taxi qui s'approcha d'eux et se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservés des chambres. Enfin, une chambre. SungYeol insista pour que SungJong reste avec lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de trajet, sans compter les embouteillages dans lesquels ils furent coincés, ils parvinrent enfin à voir l'hôtel dans lesquels ils allaient séjourner. Leurs mâchoires les lâchèrent lorsqu'ils virent se dresser devant eux un somptueux domaine. L'hôtel était couleur or et devant l'entrée de celui-ci, une dizaine de voitures avec chauffeur étaient alignées. Un tapis rouge était déroulé et deux portiers étaient postés devant deux grandes portes vitrées.

-** T'es sur que c'est la bonne adresse ?**

SungJong regarda SungYeol d'un air suspicieux. Ce dernier le regarda et lui tendit un papier.

**- Papier de la direction. Regarde.**

SungJong déplia le papier et lut. Puis il soupira.

**- C'est bien vrai.**

**- Allons-y.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où les deux portiers ouvrirent les portes, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils entrèrent et SungJong s'agrippa au bras de son Hyung. - Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à un large comptoir en marbre blanc. Une réceptionniste au sourire plus blanc que blanc leur parla en anglais.

**- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?**

SungYeol s'éclaircit la gorge et dans un anglais presque irréprochable, expliqua la situation à la réceptionniste qui hochait la tête de temps en temps puis elle se retourna et leur tendit une clé. Ils s'inclinèrent pour la remercier et s'avancèrent vers un grand ascenseur rouge où un homme était posté.

- **Bonjour messieurs, quel étage ?** demanda-t'il poliment.

**- Bonjour. Deuxième étage, s'il vous plait.**

Il appuya sur un bouton et le trajet se fit en silence. La grande grille en métal noir s'ouvrit toute seule et SungJong recula, très surpris de la rapidité à laquelle elle s'était ouverte. Le mannequin sourit légèrement, ils saluèrent l'employé et partirent à la recherche de leur chambre.  
C'est au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, après avoir arpenté le couloir de long en large qu'ils trouvèrent leur chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard et SungJong ouvrit la porte. Leur mâchoire respective les lâcha une fois encore. La pièce était incroyablement claire. Sur leur gauche se trouvaient deux grandes pièces pour ranger leurs affaires. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et avancèrent dans la pièce principale. Ils n'en croyaient vraiment pas leurs yeux.  
Deux lits aux draps d'un blanc immaculés se dressaient de chaque côté de la pièce. Deux immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur un magnifique parc. SungYeol s'approcha des baies vitrées et les ouvrit.

**- SungJong ! Viens voir !**

Ce dernier s'avança vers son Hyung.

La vue était absolument superbe. Ils pouvaient voir le soleil se coucher et les différentes teintes qu'il créait à présent, comme un dégradé d'orange dans le ciel. Le ciel bleu s'effaçait, les nuages blancs disparaissaient.

SungJong soupira.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Lui demanda SungYeol.

Le styliste haussa les épaules et répondit :

**- C'est si beau … Mais Luna est si loin de moi …**

Dans un geste affectueux, SungYeol passa un bras autour des épaules de SungJong.

**- Tu la reverras vite, ta Luna.**

**- Deux semaines ... Ca va être long…**

**- Je sais …**

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui, SungJong ?**

**- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que MyungSoo ?**

Ce dernier se tourna vers son DongSaeng.

-** Je veux dire… Avec toutes les crises que vous avez traversées …**

**- SungJong…**

**- Et avec vos travaux ****respectifs, toujours loin l'un de l'autre …**

**- SungJong …**

**- J'ai l'impression de mourir intérieurement. Juste parce qu'elle n'est pas là…**

SungYeol prit SungJong dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa aller et versa quelques larmes. L'aîné des deux lui tapota les cheveux.

-** Tout va bien se passer, Jongie…**

**- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi fort ?** Lui demanda-t'il.

**- Je ne sais pas.**

La réponse honnête de SungYeol fit réagir SungJong qui sécha ses larmes. L'aîné des deux lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-** Tu sais, ça va te paraître très … Cliché … Mais si nous survivons à ses crises de jalousie, à la distance, à tout … C'est tout simplement parce que je lui fais confiance.**

- **Mais ses crises de jalousie… Te fait-il confiance ?**

SungYeol sourit.

- **Il a confiance en moi. C'est en les gens qui peuvent m'accoster qu'il n'a pas confiance.**

SungJong le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Waouh… Tu dois être vraiment amoureux…**

**- Il m'en a fallu du temps, mais à cause de toi et de cette inexplicable attraction que j'ai ressenti pour lui, j'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe, mon amour pour lui grandit … Et ça rend les retrouvailles encore plus belles.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux lits.

-** Je suis claqué. A demain, SungJong. Et arrête de penser à ça. Dis toi qu'une fois que notre travail est fini, tu pourras retourner dans les bras de ta petite femme.**

Une simple phrase rendit le sourire de SungJong qui se jeta dans l'autre lit et dit :

-** Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je l'aime.**

Et VLAN, un coup d'oreiller.

**- Raconte-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.**

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'endormirent d'un sommeil profond durant lequel chacun rêva qu'il était dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Ce rêve allait devenir réalité, ils n'avaient que deux semaines à tenir. Et quelles semaines !

* * *

_Et voila :D _  
_Un petit chapitre tout mignon ^^ _  
_J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer ? La pire ou la bonne au début ? _

_D'accord, la meilleure : Je poste l'OS Angst en fin d'après-midi. _  
_La pire ? Je reprends les cours demain donc on revient au rythme normal. Pas de chapitre avant vendredi soir._  
_Désolée :/_

_J'espère que ca vous a plu ^^_  
_A ceux qui auront la curiosité de lire mon OS, je leur dis A ce soir. _  
_Pour les autres, bonne semaine ! _

_Myinahla _


	15. Rencontre Inattendue

Le lendemain, quand SungYeol et SungJong se rendirent dans les coulisses du défilé, ils furent accueillis à bras grand ouvert par le représentant de leur agence au Brésil. Ils s'inclinèrent et le saluèrent.

**- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?**

**- Excellent, merci.** Répondit SungJong.

**- C'est parfait, car vous devrez être en pleine forme pour ce défilé. Ce n'est pas votre premier et je me doute que ce n'est pas le dernier.**

Ils lui sourirent. L'homme leur fit faire un tour des lieux. Puis il s'approcha d'un homme et SungJong et SungYeol les virent s'approcher d'eux.

**- Messieurs, je vous présente le directeur de la marque que vous représentez.**

Ils s'inclinèrent.

**- Je vous rencontre enfin, messieurs.**

**- C'est un plaisir, monsieur.**

**- Comme vous le savez, je porte de très grands espoirs sur vous. Et aussi sur vos deux acolytes.**

**- Pardon ?** Demanda poliment SungYeol.

Le directeur de la marque se tourna vers lui.

**- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?**

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-** Vous êtes deux mannequins de la même agence et deux stylistes pour ce défilé.**

Ils eurent un air surpris et suivirent les deux hommes. Ils entrèrent dans une loge très spacieuse. Des dizaines de coiffeuses avec un large miroir se trouvaient là.

**- Voici la salle où vous devrez vous préparer, SungYeol. SungJong devra vous aider.**

**- C'est mon travail.**

**- Tout vous convient ?**

**- De quoi vous parlez ?**

**- Vous êtes au courant de tout ?**

**- Tout est inscrit dans mon contrat ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors je suis d'accord avec tout.**

L'homme sourit.

- **C'est parfait. Monsieur le représentant de l'agence va venir signer des papiers dans mon bureau. Familiarisez-vous avec les lieux.**

Ils s'inclinèrent et laissèrent le mannequin et le styliste seuls. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-** C'était …**

**- … Etrange.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et rirent. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux entrèrent dans la pièce. Ces deux garçons les suivaient du regard. SungJong et SungYeol échangèrent un regard. Les deux garçons prirent un objet quelconque et sortirent.

**- Et ça, ca l'était encore plus.**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et rirent encore plus.

**- Tu as trouvé ça étrange ? Bienvenue dans notre monde !**

Ils se retournèrent et croisèrent le regard rieur d'un garçon qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-** Ca fait un bail, Lee SungJong.** Dit-il d'un ton posé.

**- Kevin ?**

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire. SungJong courut vers lui et lui fit une grosse accolade très chaleureuse. SungYeol observait ce qui se passait d'un regard à la fois curieux et inquisiteur.

**- Kevin Hyung, c'est SungYeol-Hyung. SungYeol Hyung, Kevin Hyung est un très bon ami que je me suis fait à l'école de stylisme à Taïwan. Kevin Hyung, SungYeol Hyung est le modèle avec lequel je travaille depuis plus de dix ans.**

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux et Kevin reprit la parole.

**- Enchanté de te rencontrer, SungYeol-…**

**- Hyung. Pour toi aussi.**

**- Araseo.**

**- Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je suis le styliste d'un mannequin de la même agence que toi.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui… D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder…**

Au moment où il dit ça, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme plus imposant que SungYeol entra dans la pièce. Cependant, il répandait une aura extrêmement gentille autour de lui. Quand il sourit, SungYeol et SungJong n'eurent plus aucune appréhension envers lui.

**- SungYeol-Hyung, SungJong-ah, je vous présente Eli. Il est plus souvent mannequin pour la marque Redbull mais il fait aussi des photoshoots plus … Sportifs.**

**- Tu es le mannequin de la dernière pub pour la boxe, c'est ça ?**

**- Exact. Tu es le mannequin que l'on voit partout.**

**- C'est possible.**

**- Eli.**

**- SungYeol.**

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Les yeux de Kevin étaient rivés sur leurs mains. SungJong le remarqua aussitôt.

**- Vous êtes aussi de la partie ?**

**- Apparemment.**

Kevin prit le bras de SungJong et enroula le sien autour.

**- Vous avez visité la ville ?**

**- Pas encore…**

**- C'est l'occasion ou jamais !**

Et sans que les garçons n'aient le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent entraînés par leurs nouveaux amis. Peut-être même trop entraînés car une fois dans le couloir principal, SungYeol ne put éviter la collision avec une personne, ce qui les fit tomber à la renverse tout les deux. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et tendit sa main au jeune homme qu'il avait fait tomber.

**- Ca va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop fait mal ?**

La personne releva la tête et SungYeol eut un choc lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. C'est pas vrai … Pas lui …

* * *

_Hello; Hello ^^ _  
_J'espère que vous allez bien & que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_  
_Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de mettre mes trois groupes préférés dans la fiction ^^' _  
_J'alterne les chapitres pour que vous suiviez bien chaque couple : Ils ont chacun un chapitre spécial à chaque fois ^^ _  
_Je n'ai écris pour l'instant qu'un chapitre de plus donc je ne vous dévoile rien :D _

_A demain ? :D_

_Myinahla _


	16. Petite Mise Au Point

Le lundi était arrivé à vitesse grand V et SungGyu et WooHyun sortirent de leur cocon douillet pour reprendre le chemin de l'école. Ils s'y rendirent ensemble et se séparèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons. SungGyu monta directement dans la salle de musique où il déposa ses affaires et prépara ses cours. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre et il sursauta presque lorsque son regard croisa celui de WooHyun qui regardait dans cette direction aussi. Ce dernier lui sourit et SungGyu se sentit rougir. Il sentit un sourire envahir son visage. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune fille. Elle avait un grand sourire et s'inclina quand elle vit SungGyu la regarder.

**- Annyeong Haseyo Monsieur Kim !**

**- Annyeong Haseyo …**

**- HyoSeung.**

**- Hyoseung. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

Elle entra dans la pièce et s'installa à son siège du premier rang.

-** Monsieur. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à YoungJae, je suis sa meilleure amie…**

Elle se tordait les mains de nervosité.

**- Et ?** L'encouragea à continuer SungGyu.

**- Et j'aimerais savoir … D'accord, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais … Si vous comptez punir DaeHyun…**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh…**

Elle semblait torturée.

**- Pourquoi ce « Oh » ?**

**- Parce que … Euh …**

SungGyu pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué.

**- Qu'est ce ...**

**- C'est mon demi-frère…**

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent.

**- Vous l'avez noté sur la fiche ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Avec son comportement de Caïd, il n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un dont je peux être fier.**

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

**- YA !**

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent DaeHyun en compagnie de WooHyun.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda HyoSeung.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- C'est une façon de parler avec sa demi-sœur ? De plus, je suis dans la salle de classe en train de parler à mon PROFESSEUR PRINCIPAL.**

Elle avait bien appuyé chaque mot. WooHyun sembla surpris.

**- Bref…**

**- De plus, je m'assurais que tu serais bien puni… Vu ce que tu as fait à mon meilleur ami…**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !**

**- Bien sur que si !** S'exclama-t'elle. **C'est MON meilleur ami et tu es MON demi-frère… J'aime pas …**

**- Je m'en moque. Tu as juste de mauvaises fréquentations.**

**- C'est Toi qui me dis ça ?**

L'ambiance était froide.

**- Attends un peu que les parents apprennent tout ça …**

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?!**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

Elle salua les professeurs et sortit de la salle en bousculant son demi-frère. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard dans le dos de DaeHyun qui semblait vouloir percer un trou dans la porte avec la simple force de son regard.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les professeurs.

**- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**- On voulait justement te parler de ta punition.** Dit WooHyun.

DaeHyun faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre.

**- Alors voila. Tu passeras les deux premiers matchs de la saison sur le banc de touche. Tu auras l'obligation d'être là.**

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, SungGyu prit la parole.

**- Et tu devras apporter les devoirs de YoungJae chez lui tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.**

**- QUOII ?!**

Le monde du jeune homme semblait s'être effondré. Non seulement privé de son sport préféré, mais en plus contraint de se rendre en territoire ennemi.

**- ET interdiction pour HyoSeung d'y aller pour toi.**

**- Là, vous êtes injustes !**

**- Ecoute-moi, DaeHyun, ce qui était injuste, c'était d'envoyer YoungJae à l'hôpital. T'es conscient qu'à cause de ça, il ne pourra pas représenter sa classe, dont je suis le professeur principal, au conseil ce vendredi ? Tu es conscient qu'il pourrait avoir des séquelles de tes bêtises ?**

Il resta silencieux. SungGyu avait les yeux qui brillaient de colère.

**- Je me doutais que tu ne penserais pas à ces détails là. Je te conseille de te tenir au courant auprès de ta demi-sœur.**

**- On ne te demande pas d'y rester pendant toute la soirée.** Ajouta WooHyun.** Juste que tu passes lui donner ses devoirs. C'est pas si compliqué !**

**- Si vous saviez …**

La phrase en suspend de l'élève laissa les deux adultes curieux. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

**- Je peux retourner en récréation ?**

Les deux hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et l'élève sortit.

**- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?** Demanda WooHyun, visiblement perdu.

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…**

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis SungGyu regarda si la voie était libre, s'approcha de WooHyun et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

**- C'était pour quoi ? **demanda ce dernier, surpris.

**- Une envie.**

**- Et si j'ai envie de faire pareil ? Tu dirais quoi ?**

**- Je te dirais « Qu'est ce que tu attends, gros bêta ? »**. Lui répondit SungGyu avec un grand sourire.

WooHyun s'approcha alors de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Soudain, un bruit dans le couloir se fit entendre et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à temps alors que la personne entra dans la salle. La principale.

**- Ha, je savais que je vous trouverais ici tous les deux.**

Elle eut un sourire qui en disait long. Les deux hommes rougirent mais s'inclinèrent.

**- Ravis de vous voir. Je voulais vous parler quant à ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir pendant la colle.**

La principale prit place face au bureau de SungGyu tendis que WooHyun et SungGyu s'installèrent exactement à l'emplacement où ils étaient assis six ans plus tôt.

**- J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière … Bref.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- J'attends des explications.**

**- Que savez-vous au juste ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Monsieur Kim.**

Ils étaient tous les deux intelligents. Ce serait le jeu de la manipulation et de la ruse qui se jouerait ici.

**- Bien. A quoi pensez vous que je pensais ?**

WooHyun les observait. Honnêtement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans leur petit jeu où soit SungGyu tomberait dans le piège de la directrice et dévoilerait la vérité, soit la principale abandonnerait. Et il souhaitait de tout cœur que la seconde alternative soit la bonne.

Fort heureusement pour lui, au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie.

**- Madame,** conclut SungGyu, **nous avons la situation bien en main.**

**- En êtes-vous certain ?**

**- Avez-vous oublié qui nous sommes ?**

La dernière réponse du professeur de musique fit sourire la principale.

**- Je compte sur vous deux. Ne me décevez pas !**

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, elle s'approcha de la porte.

**- Bonne journée messieurs.**

Et elle quitta la pièce. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent en vitesse puis SungGyu et WooHyun jouèrent la carte de la relation très sérieuse entre deux professeurs, au moment d'arriver à la porte.

**- … C'est cela. Nous nous verrons en salle des profs pour discuter de tout cela ensemble.**

**- Aucun problème.**

Ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant et SungGyu laissa entrer ses élèves dans la salle. WooHyun, quant à lui, se dirigeait vers les escaliers, se retenant d'éclater de rire face à leur jeu de comédien. Ouai, toujours en lice pour les oscars ! Comme au bon vieux temps !  
Cependant, il se fit une note mentale de ne pas faire tomber aux oubliettes les paroles de DaeHyun :

**« Si vous saviez … »**

Que devaient-ils savoir, au juste ?

Cette phrase résonna dans leur tête pour le restant de la journée.

* * *

_Hello Hello ^^ _

_J'étais tellement occupée à écrire la suite de la fiction que j'ai failli oublier de vous poster ce chapitre :/_  
_Tout vérifier en écoutant le nouveau solo de SungGyu : Shine, c'est la classe ^^_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? _  
_A samedi prochain ? ;) _

_Myinahla _


	17. Dans le Café

Les deux couples arrivèrent au bar/restaurant sans aucun souci. Ils entrèrent et les employés les saluèrent. Ils allèrent vers une table près du bar directement.

Un des serveurs se dirigea vers eux et prit leur commande.

**- On vient souvent ici avec des amis.**

**- Et ton frère,** compléta DongWoo.

**- Et mon frère.** Sourit Hoya.

Himchan et YongGuk hochèrent la tête.

**- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?**

**- Oui, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, surtout en ce moment…**

**- Oui, avec ton frère qui n'est pas très bien en ce moment…**

**- On croisera toujours des imbéciles qui critiqueront …**

**- Critiqueront ?**

Himchan et YongGuk échangèrent un regard.

**- Mon frère subit de violentes critiques à cause de notre homosexualité. Le tien ne les subit pas ?**

**- Il ne nous en parle pas.** Avoua Hoya.

**- Pour être honnête, les gens ont toujours cru qu'il serait devenu gay et pas Hoya…**

**- Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne rencontre DongWoo…**

Ils se sourirent.

**- Et maintenant, il a une petite amie, une personne absolument adorable.**

**- Elle ne dit rien sur le fait que vous soyez ensemble ?**

**- Absolument rien. Elle nous soutient.**

**- Et votre famille ?**

DongWoo et Hoya eurent un rire amer.

**- C'est pas s'ils avaient le choix. De plus, avec l'appui de mon frère et de nos amis, ça a été plus facile.**

**- Et pour vous deux ?**

Ce fut au tour de YongGuk et Himchan d'avoir un sourire amer.

**- Hé bien, **commença Himchan**, je n'avais déjà plus de famille. Mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture…D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de pleurer dans un parc quand j'ai rencontré YongGuk…**

Le sourire triste d'Himchan se transforma en un vrai sourire rempli de tendresse.

**- J'étais de sortie avec mon petit frère**, expliqua YongGuk, **dans ce parc. Et je l'ai vu pleurer. Je me suis approché de lui et là … Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit en fait…**

**- Le coup de foudre ?**

Il hocha la tête, et un sourire heureux se répercuta sur ses lèvres et il saisit la main d'Himchan et la caressa distraitement de son pouce.

- **Mes parents l'ont vraiment mal pris. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur donne des petits enfants et à ce que j'hérite l'entreprise familiale. Je voulais devenir danseur et aimer librement Himchan. Après une violente dispute, je me suis rendu au tribunal pour me faire émanciper.**

DongWoo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche tandis que le couple en face de lui sirotait un peu leur boisson.

**- J'ai obtenu gain de cause. Et j'ai emménagé avec Himchan. Ensemble, deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai atteins mes dix-neuf ans, on a participé à un concours de danse où on a fini premier. Nous avons été embauchés dans une agence de pros. Cependant, ils ont appris que nous n'étions pas de simples colocataires et ils nous ont virés. Puis nous avons trouvé notre agence actuelle il y'a peut-être cinq ans. Et … Voila…**

**- C'est horrible …** dit Hoya. **C'est là qu'on voit que certaines personnes sont vraiment égoïstes !**

Ils hochèrent la tête et burent un peu. Puis Himchan prit la parole.

**- Et vous deux ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**

**- Vous allez surement rire …** Dit DongWoo.** On était dans la même école, mais on ne s'était jamais vu.**

Ils émirent un petit rire.

**- Je sortais d'une salle de classe avec mon meilleur ami quand je lui suis rentré dedans.** Continua Hoya en souriant.

**- Je sortais de la salle d'à côté avec mon meilleur ami. Et le pire, dans notre situation, c'est que nos meilleurs amis respectifs étaient ennemis. Quand je dis ennemis, c'est vraiment au point de se frapper à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.**

Le couple les écoutait attentivement.

**- Je pensais ne pas le revoir.** Dit DongWoo.** Mais un jour, alors que j'étais en train de répéter pour un concours de danse dans un studio que je louais à l'époque, je l'ai vu. Il me regardait danser…**

DongWoo rougit légèrement et Hoya prit la parole.

**- Le fait est que mon studio de danse était à côté du sien. Et sa porte était entrouverte. Alors je le regardais faire … Mais j'ai pas su détacher mon regard de lui…**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le même sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres de DongWoo.

**- On allait être adversaire dans le même concours. Et c'est là que son meilleur ami est entré dans l'histoire… Encore une fois.**

**- C'est lui qui nous a conseillé de faire un duo au concours. Parce qu'il trouvait que c'était du gâchis qu'on ne danse pas ensemble.**

**- Malgré qu'il était ennemi avec mon meilleur ami, il était très gentil avec moi. Un gentil hyung.**

**- Finalement, on a participé au concours en tant que duo et on a fini second. C'est après le concours qu'on a eu le courage de …**

**- Où j'ai embrassé DongWoo.** Dit Hoya en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque de gêne.

**- Et nous voila.** Conclut DongWoo dans la plus grande simplicité.

Ils discutèrent quand le portable de YongGuk se mit à sonner. Il regarda la personne qui appelait, le montra à Himchan et répondit.

**- C'est son petit frère. Il doit s'inquiéter.**

**- Il vit avec vous et pas avec les parents de YongGuk ?**

**- C'est encore une longue histoire.** Sourit Himchan. **Il est encore mineur mais il vit avec nous. Pas avec ses parents.**

**- D'accord.**

Hoya regarda sa montre.

**- On va devoir vous laisser. On va faire une surprise à notre belle sœur.**

**- Oh !**

**- Oui. SungJong, mon petit frère, est parti deux semaines au Brésil avec l'autre meilleur ami de DongWoo… il est styliste. Et Luna doit se sentir seule. On va lui tenir compagnie.**

**- Aish, ça doit être dur pour elle !**

**- Tu n'imagines pas.**

YongGuk raccrocha.

**- On va devoir y aller, Himchan. Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. A demain !**

**- A demain !**

Ils payèrent leur boisson et partirent chacun dans leur coin.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je ne posterai que 2 chapitres par weekend [et donc par semaine] parce que je n'ai plus vraiment d'avance et mes examens universitaires continuent à pleuvoir :/_  
_Sinon, désolée de poster aussi tard, c'est la faute des Infinite & de leur Ranking King. J'en pleurais de rire, sérieusement ! _  
_Toujours là à foutre en l'air ma liste de chouchou du groupe. Alors je finis par dire que j'ai 7 chouchous _  
_Bref ! _

_Le solo de Gyu est une merveille pour moi, et ce sera un album prometteur selon ce que j'ai entendu [allez voir la chaîne officielle Youtube de la Woolliment et vous verrez de quoi je parle ] _

_Revenons en à nos moutons... Ce chapitre vous a-t'il plu ? _  
_J'ai aimé l'écrire _  
_On se voit demain ? :D _

_Myinahla _


	18. Luna

C'est un air triste plaqué sur son joli visage qu'elle entra dans la pharmacie ce lundi matin. Cette nuit, SungJong n'était pas là avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ni ne lui avait dit des mots doux ou encore coiffé ses cheveux. Elle était triste. Deux semaines ? Comment allait-elle tenir ?

Elle enfila sa blouse et soudain, elle entendit une légère commotion à côté d'elle. C'était son amie, Victoria, pharmacienne elle aussi, qui s'était approchée d'elle.

**- Luna ?! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais !**

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à mettre sa blouse. Elle l'avait mal boutonnée.

**- T'es sure que tout va bien ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

-** C'est SungJong ?**

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- Il est parti au Brésil …**

**- Ooh …**

Victoria devint triste elle aussi. Elle détestait voir Luna comme ça à chaque voyage de son petit ami. Elle était certaine que Luna aimait SungJong de tout son cœur, et elle savait aussi que c'était réciproque.

**- Tu veux prendre une journée ou deux de repos ?** Lui demanda-t'elle.

**- Non !** S'exclama Luna, la faisant sursauter. **Il faut que je m'occupe. Si je ne fais rien, ce sera pire.**

Victoria hocha la tête.

**- Alors ressaisit-toi, s'il te plait.**

Luna hocha la tête et les premières personnes arrivèrent. Les « clients » réguliers étaient surpris de la voir aussi triste, elle qui débordait habituellement d'énergie. Elle était extrêmement tête en l'air, mélangeait les médicaments et menaçait plusieurs fois de tomber. Victoria traînait toujours près de Luna, au cas où, et elle sentait que c'était urgent. Elle força la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans un coin de la pharmacie et saisit le portable de cette dernière, laissé dans la veste de son manteau. Elle chercha un numéro particulier et le trouva. Elle envoya un sms et rangea le portable comme si de rien n'était. Elle retourna auprès de Luna et lui tendit un verre d'eau, alors que la pharmacie était presque vide.

**- Luna…**

**- Victoria ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…**

Victoria prit Luna dans ses bras.

**- Si tu as envie de pleurer, va-y … Du moment qu'après, je récupère la Luna que je connais.**

**- Dans deux semaines, elle sera là.**

**- Parole de scout ?**

Ces paroles firent sourire Luna.

**- SungYeol oppa dit toujours ça.**

Victoria ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Luna et un client arriva.

**- Tu t'en charges.** Lui dit-elle.

Luna n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation que Victoria l'avait déjà poussé derrière le comptoir.

**- Bonsoir monsieur. Puis-je voir votre ordonnance ?**

Il lui tendit et elle alla directement chercher les médicaments. Elle revint et passa à une borne. Puis elle prit la carte vitale du client et lui tendit le sachet plein de médicament.

**- Bonne soirée monsieur.**

Elle s'inclina et il partit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un autre client arrivait.

**- Bonsoir monsieur. Monsieur ?**

**- Désolé, je rêvassais. Vous êtes très jolie mademoiselle.**

**- Merci. Puis-je voir votre ordonnance ?**

Il lui tendit et continuait de la fixer. Elle partit dans la réserve chercher les médicaments et revint les bras pleins.

**- Voila. Tout va bien, monsieur ?**

**- Non. J'ai mal…**

**- Où avez-vous mal ?**

**- Là.**

Il indiqua son cœur de son index.

-** Vous avez des hauts de cœur ?**

**- Ani, j'ai le cœur brisé.**

Luna retourna à ses occupations, n'écoutant plus les déblatérations de l'homme en face d'elle qui devait bien avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende.

**- Vous seriez idéale pour soigner mes maux de cœur.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous êtes si belle, c'est un crime que vous soyez seule !**

**- Qui a dit que j'étais célibataire ?**

**- Votre mine triste. Laissez-moi soigner vos plaies…**

**- Bas les pattes, vieux pervers !**

Luna se tourna vers la porte et vit un Hoya légèrement remonté qui tuait l'homme du regard.

**- Va-t'en gamin. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?**

**- Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas célibataire. Compris ?** dit DongWoo qui s'énervait lui aussi.

-** Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis le frère du FIANCE de cette demoiselle. Et je vous demande de débarrasser le plancher avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même.**

Les yeux d'Hoya lançaient des éclairs. S'il avait pu, l'homme en face de lui serait réduit en miettes sur le champ.

**- Oppa !** S'exclama Luna, affichant un magnifique sourire.

Une joute visuelle s'était engagée entre les deux et DongWoo fit un pas en avant et salua Luna.

- **Hey Luna. Depuis quand des vieux pervers s'intéressent à toi ?**

**- Molla*, Oppa. Je suis contente de vous voir !**

**- Nous aussi.**

DongWoo lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et se tourna vers son amie.

**- Vous êtes la Victoria du SMS ?**

**- Merci d'être venu si vite.**

**- Quel SMS ?** demanda Luna, curieuse.

- **Ce n'est rien.** Dit Victoria de façon évasive. **Pitié, faites quelque chose. Elle est devenue un zombie toute la journée.**

**- Je crois qu'il va falloir en parler à SungJong …**

**- AAAANI !**

Même Hoya regarda Luna d'un air surpris.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je lui ai promis d'être forte pendant son absence…**

**- Et ?**

**- Et s'il le sait, il se moquera de moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas son genre.** Dit Hoya. **Il ne voudrait plus partir, s'il le savait…**

**- JUSTEMENT ! Il faut qu'il travaille. C'est ce qu'il aime.**

**- Et il t'aime par-dessus tout, Luna.** Dit DongWoo.

**- Oui, mais non …**

**- Vous voyez, son supposé fiancé n'est même pas fichu d'être là avec elle. C'est pas de l'amour !** dit l'homme.

**- Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas juger mon petit frère si vous ne voulez pas finir six pieds sous terre, Ahjussi* ! Et contrairement à vous, il est assez fort pour ramener de l'argent à sa fiancé. Où est la votre ?**

L'homme se rebiffa et dit :

**- Nous nous reverrons !**

**- Avec plaisir. Par contre, je ne peux pas garantir dans quel état vous repartirez…**

La voix d'Hoya était quelque peu effrayante, même pour Luna. L'homme partit.

**- On ferme !** S'exclama Victoria qui s'empressa d'aller enlever sa blouse.

**- T'es bien pressée de partir Unnie !**

**- C'est que … Euh …**

Elle se mit à rougir.

**- Laisse-moi deviner. Nickhun s'est enfin décidé à te demander de sortir avec lui ?**

**- Comment ça enfin ?**

**- Donc tu ne nies pas que c'est ça ?**

Son teint devint encore plus rouge.

**- Depuis le temps que tu lui baves dessus et qu'il fait pareil, je dois avouer que c'est pas trop tôt ! A vous deux, vous rempliriez une piscine !**

**- Luna !**

**- Bah quoi** ? Dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

DongWoo éclata de rire.

-** Et toi, tu viens avec nous,** déclara Hoya sur un ton qui ne laissait pas lieu à la discussion.

Elle hocha la tête et alla joyeusement jusqu'au vestiaire où elle enleva sa blouse. Puis elle enfila sa veste. Elle salua Victoria et lui dit «** Fighting**» et elle partit avec deux de ses Oppas préférés.

* * *

**VOCABULAIRE [y'avait longtemps, hein :D] :**_ Molla :_ Je ne sais pas  
_Ahjussi :_Vieux Monsieur, dans le sens poli du terme [ici, ironique car Hoya n'a encore envie d'être poli]

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Désolée d'être aussi en retard ! :/ _  
_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! _  
_de toute façon, vous avez pas le choix de ne pas m'en vouloir :D Je suis votre gentille auteure de Yaoi xD _  
_gentille ... ou pas d'ailleurs xD _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _  
_A samedi prochain :D _

_Bonne semaine ! _

_Myinahla _


	19. Pas Lui

SungYeol avait la mâchoire qui pendait à cause de la surprise dont il venait d'être victime. Si c'était une blague, ce n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas drôle. Ce devait être son imagination… A peine deux jours sans MyungSoo et il perdait déjà la tête. Qu'il se sentait pathétique.

**- Lee SungYeol… Ca faisait longtemps …**

Waouh, son hallucination est même auditive… Il doit vraiment aller se faire soigner …

Cependant, quand il sentit une douleur dans ses côtes, il réalisa une chose très importante : Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

**- Pas assez longtemps à mon goût si tu veux savoir.** Répliqua SungYeol.

Le jeune homme au sol se releva seul, s'épousseta légèrement et déposa son index sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- Surveille ce que dit cette magnifique bouche qu'est la tienne.**

**- Je te conseille vivement d'arrêter ton numéro. Les temps ont changés.**

**- Et ?**

**- Pour moi, tu n'es plus rien.**

SungYeol tourna les talons, laissant les autres personnes sur place complètement perdus.

**- Tu en es sur ?** Demanda le garçon.

**- Absolument certain.**

**- Je te prouverai le contraire !** Dit-il, déterminé.

Le mannequin se tourna vers lui et fit un sourire moqueur.

**- Bon courage !**

Et il sortit. Il fut rapidement rejoint par SungJong.

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Non.**

**- Allez Hyung, c'était qui ?**

**- Personne d'important.**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Absolument.**

SungJong soupira. Décidément, son Hyung souffrait d'un problème de personnalité. Il changeait d'attitude en moins de trente secondes. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

**- Hyung …**

**- S'il te plait, SungJong, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Sa voix était cassante. SungJong se sentit frissonner.

**- Tu me le diras un jour ? Promis ?**

**- Promis.**

Ils firent la Pinky Promise et en restèrent là sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'Eli et Kevin débarquent en trombe, visiblement, ils les avaient cherché pendant un long moment.

**- Qu'est ce que CNU te voulait ?** demanda Kevin, essoufflé.

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- Quoi ? Ce n'est rien ? Avec CNU, ce n'est jamais rien…** S'exclama Eli. **Tu sais que rien que son surnom rime avec ennui ?**

**- Quoi ?** Demanda Kevin, incrédule.

**- Ouai, pas littéralement mais … Bref. Ne t'approche pas de lui.**

**- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu sais. Une fois ces deux semaines finies, je retourne en Corée du Sud où je suis attendu, d'ailleurs…**

SungYeol échangea un regard avec SungJong qui sourit.

-** C'est une bonne idée. **Dit Kevin. **Ne le laisse plus t'approcher.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

Ils se sourirent et allèrent marcher un peu. Puis ils se rendirent dans un magasin non loin de là où ils achetèrent des souvenirs. Ils trouvèrent une sorte de boite à musique avec une ballerine dedans pour Luna [et SungJong avait choisi la boite où la ballerine ressemblait le plus possible à sa fiancée], une magnifique photographie pour MyungSoo [elle représentait un paysage presque utopique et merveilleux tant le jeu de couleur était bien représenté. Comme un moment rare pris en photo totalement par hasard] et soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

**- Excellent choix. Je savais que tu avais bon goût …**

SungYeol se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec CNU.

**- Je n'avais pas bon goût avant… Mais ça, c'était avant.**

**- Allons, pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé…**

**- J'ai changé. Pour devenir meilleur. Tu vois, ma vie était tellement bien sans toi. C'était un vrai paradis… Mais il a fallu que tu te pointes…**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ta présence me rend malade maintenant.**

CNU leva la main et caressa la joue de SungYeol qui se retenait de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure.

**- Retire ta main de là … TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- Allons, il y'a quelques années, je ne te laissais pas indifférent.**

**- C'était avant, ça. Les choses ont changés.**

SungYeol saisit son poignet et le tordit légèrement. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage.

**- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, non ?**

**- Allons, Yeol'…**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas tien, et je ne l'ai jamais été.**

**- Ca ne t'aurait pas dérangé…**

**- T'es bouché ? Je t'ai dit que les choses avaient changés ! C'est le cas…**

**- Et si tu fichais la paix à mon Hyung pour voir ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers SungJong qui assassinait du regard CNU. Ce dernier libéra son poignet et fit un baiser sur la joue de SungYeol qui était trop surpris pour réagir.

-** On se reverra mon ange.**

Il lança un regard noir à SungJong et sortit du magasin.

**- C'était quoi, ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Jonggie…**

**- Tu as des trucs à me raconter toi, je crois.**

SungYeol soupira.

**- D'accord… Je te raconte tout à l'hôtel.**

Il hocha la tête et ensemble, ils reprirent leurs achats de souvenir. Ils trouvèrent une peluche en forme de Hamster pour WooHyun.

**- Hyung, Range cette peluche en forme de Tortue Ninja !**

**- Bah quoi ? SungGyu est lent comme Hyung. Et quand il est en colère, il se met en mode ninja.**

SungJong se mit à rire, prit l'objet de ses mains et le rangea. Pour SungGyu, ils s'arrêtèrent au rayon livre et SungJong trouva un livre rempli de partitions alors que SungYeol s'approcha de son DongSaeng avec un livre sur un thème complètement différent.

-** « Bien Choisir Son Petit Copain Pour Les Nuls »… T'es sérieux là, Hyung ?**

**- Oui. WooHyun Hyung est un boulet et SungGyu Hyung est bien trop entiché de ce mec pour s'en rendre compte.**

**- Il s'en est rendu compte… Tu te souviens, les bagarres de votre dernière année de terminale ?**

**- Ah oui ! C'était hilarant même !**

SungJong frappa l'arrière du crâne de SungYeol.

**- Yah ! Respecte-moi, je suis ton aîné !**

**- Aîné en terme d'âge, pas de maturité.**

SungYeol fit semblant de bouder et quelques instants plus tard, il entraîna son styliste dans le rayon fringue où ils trouvèrent de superbes ensemble pour Hoya et DongWoo. Ils réglèrent leurs frais et retournèrent à l'hôtel.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et déposèrent leurs achats dans leurs valises quand le téléphone de SungJong sonna…

* * *

_Ma fic devient un bazar. Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout reviendra dans l'ordre normal quand deux des SungBro reviendront en Corée du Sud. _  
_Joyeux anniversaire [en retard] à Akimi Chung-Ae ! _  
_Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le non-postage de la semaine dernière. J'ai eu une semaine d'examens prévus et non prévus qui m'est tombée dessus. _  
_Bref, vous comprenez :D_

_Petit message aux BANAs: J'ai choisi CNU car il fallait quelqu'un d'un groupe que je n'aime pas trop [B1A4 en l'occurrence et qui soit relativement grand. Et c'est tombé sur lui xD _

_A demain pour un autre chapitre ? ;) _

_Myinahla _


	20. Une Soirée Avec le YaDong Couple

Luna entra dans le petit appartement d'Hoya et de DongWoo juste après eux. Elle adorait passer du temps avec le petit couple. Ils étaient très lovey-dovey et s'empêchaient un peu de l'être quand elle était là, et elle passait son temps à les disputer lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas assez. Ce jour-là n'était pas une exception à la règle.

**- Hoya-Oppa ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la main de DongWoo Oppa ?**

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Luna s'approcha du couple, tira le bras d'Hoya et glissa sa main dans celle de son amoureux.

-** C'est mieux maintenant.**

Elle s'approcha de la cuisine alors que les deux hommes l'observaient avec curiosité.

**- JE cuisine ce soir et NON, DongWoo-Oppa, ce n'est pas négociable !**

Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit son Oppa faire la moue. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

-** Ne boude pas Oppa, ça te laissera plus de temps avec Hoya Oppa !**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il rougit légèrement.

-** Tu es géniale comme belle-sœur.** Dit DongWoo.

**- Je sais.** Ris Luna.

Elle le poussa dans les bras d'Hoya. DongWoo fut rattrapé de justesse et Hoya fit glisser les bras le long des hanches de son amoureux et le serra contre lui.

- **T'es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda Hoya, en regardant son petit ami qui rougissait encore.

**- Absolument sure.**

Elle saisit un tablier blanc à carreau rouge et l'enfile. Elle noua ses cheveux avec un élastique qui traînait sur son poignet et elle commença à faire le repas. Ce soir, Italien au programme. Elle se chargeait de faire la sauce bolognaise et commença à faire bouillir l'eau pour les pâtes.  
Le mieux, avec le petit appartement du YaDong couple, c'était que la cuisine et le salon étaient reliés. Elle regardait la télévision de temps en temps avec eux et souriait aux blagues qu'elle entendait. De temps en temps, elle voyait un de ses beaux-frères la regarder travailler, l'air soucieux. Elle balayait le regard d'un revers de la main et d'un sourire.  
Oui, elle se sentait seule, mais être avec eux lui permettait l'espace de quelques heures de combler le vide qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, comme Hoya était le frère de SungJong, elle retrouvait un peu de lui en son frère. Même si le sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour Hoya n'était VRAIMENT pas le même, évidemment.

-** Les garçons, c'est prêt !**

Ils se levèrent du canapé comme deux morfales et s'installèrent au bar/comptoir alors que Luna remplissait leurs assiettes.

**- Et toi, Luna ?**

**- Je n'ai pas très faim …**

**- Luna …**

Le ton d'Hoya devenait menaçant.

**- Hoya- Oppa ?**

**- Mange.**

Elle fit une moue mais cela ne marchait qu'avec SungJong.

-** Je ne suis pas SungJong. Alors je te conseille de manger au plus vite…**

**- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu râtes !** le coupa DongWoo.

Tous deux tournèrent leur tête vers DongWoo qui semblait se régaler. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hoya. Son regard était devenu tout doux et il était plein d'amour. Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue.  
Cependant, son regard changea aussitôt quand il se tourna vers l'assiette vide de Luna.

**- Luna… Si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce à SungJong, tu as intérêt à manger.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

Luna fit une nouvelle moue inconsciemment. Elle se leva.

**- Je reviens.**

Elle se rendit vers la salle de bain. Cependant, elle fit une erreur qu'elle paierait plus tard. Quand elle revint, elle vit DongWoo la regarder avec un regard pétillant alors qu'Hoya semblait avoir disparu. Il prit l'assiette vide et la rempli à moitié.

**- S'il te plait, Luna.**

DongWoo lui sortait son arme fatale : Le grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient. Même Hoya n'y résistait pas et en général, ça finissait en un vacarme. Elle soupira et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche. Elle sentait encore le regard doux de DongWoo sur elle.

**- Heureux ?**

**- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine**. Dit Hoya, réapparaissant d'on-ne-sait-où.

**- Comprend-nous, Luna. On ne veut pas que SungJong croit qu'on t'a enfermé dans une chambre tout ce temps.**

Elle haussa les épaules, résignée. Elle finit son assiette en jetant de temps en temps un regard noir à Hoya car elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre DongWoo qui la regardait manger comme un père regarderait sa fille manger.

**- Satisfait ?**

**- Très.** Sourit Hoya.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Je t'ai vu**, dit ce dernier.

Elle lui pinça la langue et le tout finit en bataille de chatouille. Elle saisit un mouchoir blanc dans sa poche et l'agita en signe de paix. Ils se mirent à rire puis s'installèrent dans le canapé. Vers Minuit, Hoya regarda autour de lui. DongWoo s'était endormi sur son épaule, leurs deux mains toujours enlacées. Luna reposait sa tête sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Elle semblait pleurer dans son sommeil.  
Hoya posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de DongWoo qui se réveilla instantanément. Hoya déposa son index sur sa bouche et lui indiqua Luna qui reniflait doucement.

**- Elle pleure ?**

Hoya se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard pour, voyant que leur belle-sœur était endormie très profondément, ils la portèrent jusqu'à leur lit et la mirent bien au chaud dans les draps. Ils prirent des couvertures, déplièrent le canapé clic-clac et s'installèrent tous les deux dedans.  
DongWoo se serra contre le torse de son fiancé et ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses hanches, le maintenant contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et Hoya envoya un message à SungJong avant de s'endormir.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère, on s'occupe bien de Luna**»._

* * *

_Aish, il est tard et je poste seulement. Je suis désolée :/ _  
_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Le chapitre suivant est un couple inédit dans la fic. _

_Alors à Samedi :D [cette fois-ci, je ne vous fait pas faux-bond ! ] _

_Bonne semaine ! _

_Myinahla _


	21. Confusion

Il n'en revenait pas. Sa demi-sœur était en train de le traîner à la maison de son ennemi juré. Et il se laissait faire, comme un imbécile. Elle le tirait littéralement par le poignet et ne cessait de dire des choses comme «** De toute façon, t'as pas le choix** » ou encore «** t'es vraiment qu'un abruti !** » ou l'éternel «** Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer comme ça ?** ». Il s'en moquait. Il comptait déposer les devoirs dans la boite aux lettres et partir aussi sec.  
Cependant, sa demi-sœur ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Quand ils furent en face de la boite aux lettres, elle continua à le traîner. Elle frappa à la porte et Himchan les laissa entrer. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de YoungJae qui était alité.

**- YoungJae !**

HyoSeung sauta sur le lit et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

**- Noona, je suis content de te voir.**

Puis le regard de YoungJae se posa sur DaeHyun qui aurait voulu être ailleurs.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demanda-t'il d'une voix sèche.

**- Crois-le ou non, je ne suis pas là par gaieté de cœur !** répliqua DaeHyun. **Je suis de corvée.**

**- Huh ?**

**- Monsieur Kim et Monsieur Nam le forcent à t'apporter tes devoirs jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et ils refusent catégoriquement que je le fasse. Mianhe*…** dit HyoSeung.

DaeHyun posa les cours sur le rebord du lit et dit :

**- Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux partir.**

**- Pas question !** S'exclama la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle.

**- Vous avez certainement des TAS de choses à vous raconter !**

**- Non pas vraiment non.**

**- Absolument pas.**

Les deux garçons parlaient en parfaite synchronisation. HyoSeung leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bien sur que si.**

Elle attrapa la manche de DaeHyun et le tira vers le lit, puis le força à s'asseoir dessus.

**- Je reviens, je vais voir Himchan-Oppa. Si j'entends le moindre cri ou le moindre mouvement suspect, je vous tue tous les deux, c'est clair ?**

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et elle sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Un long silence suivit son départ. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler.

**- C'est qui l'homme qui a ouvert la porte ?** Demanda DaeHyun pour briser le silence.

**- Himchan. Le fiancé de YongGuk.**

DaeHyun sembla tiquer.

**- Quoi, encore ? Tu n'avais quand même pas oublié ?**

**- Il n'y a pas de risque. C'est juste que je l'imaginais bien plus … Féminin.**

YoungJae se mit à rire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu as la tête bourrée de préjugés, Jung DaeHyun !**

Ce dernier l'assassina du regard.

**- Depuis tout ce temps que je rêve de te le dire…**

**- Tu ne me connais pas !** répliqua ce dernier.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de YoungJae.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui.**

YoungJae s'approcha de DaeHyun et planta son regard droit dans les yeux du jeune homme.

**- Je te connais mieux que quiconque.**

**- Ridicule.**

**- Je te connais même mieux que toi-même.**

DaeHyun lui lançait un regard hautain.

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Je sais par exemple que là, je suis trop près de toi et que tu as envie de sortir de cette chambre pour aller au parc, sur ce vieux chêne où tu vas pouvoir ressasser tes idées noires.**

Il resta interdit.

**- Tu vois !**

**- C'est de la pure logique.**

**- Pour le parc et l'arbre aussi ?**

**- Tu m'as stalké ?**

**- On n'oublie pas sept ans de sa vie comme ça, DaeHyun.**

La porte s'entre-ouvrit et HyoSeung apparut.

-** On peut oublier, YoungJae. Je l'ai fait.** Dit le jeune homme d'un ton ferme.

**- Tu ne l'as pas fait.**

**- Si.**

**- Alors pourquoi es-tu là à vouloir me convaincre que tu l'as fait si tu ne l'as pas fait ?**

**- Et qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ?**

**- JE te le dis.**

HyoSeung observait l'échange de regard entre son demi-frère et son meilleur ami. Elle soupira.

**- Au moins, ils ne se sont pas entretués en mon absence.** Murmura-elle.

DaeHyun reprit la parole.

**- Tu n'as pas peur ?**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- Peur que je recommence.**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu ne le feras pas.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi, Yoo YoungJae.**

**- Je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire mal.**

**- Et pourtant te voila avec un bandage autour de la tête.**

**- Tu ne voulais pas …**

**- Mais je l'ai fait. Range tes certitudes au placard, je peux te les briser.**

**- J'espère aussi pouvoir briser les tiennes…**

DaeHyun se leva et il fut surpris de voir sa demi-sœur. YoungJae semblait tout aussi surpris et HyoSeung eut un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bon, on va laisser YoungJae se reposer avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre. A plus tard !**

DaeHyun sortit sans un « Au Revoir » alors que HyoSeung fit un long câlin à son meilleur ami. Ils saluèrent Himchan et sortirent. Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison fut calme.

**- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?** Demanda la jeune fille une fois rentrés chez eux.

-** Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.**

**- Bien sur que si ! Tu es mon demi-frère et il est mon meilleur ami.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et je veux savoir !**

Elle fit un aegyo qui ne fonctionna visiblement pas étant donné que DaeHyun garda son expression neutre.

**- HyoSeung, être ma demi-sœur ne te donne pas le droit de te mêler de ça, c'est clair ?!**

A peine avait-il posé ses affaires qu'il les reprit et partit dans le parc. Une fois dans le parc, il monta à l'arbre et restait là à réfléchir.  
Qui était-il pour se donner le droit de retourner son cerveau comme ça ?!  
Son pied balançait dangereusement. Etait-il si prévisible ? Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste rageur. Il l'énervait de plus en plus.

**- Ce Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout … AISH !**

Il aurait pu s'arracher tous les cheveux qu'il avait, cela ne résoudrait en rien le problème. Il resta sur cet arbre à décolérer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Quand ils étaient partis, YoungJae était resté dans son lit, à regarder dans le vide. Il entendit un coup dans la porte et Himchan apparut.

**- Hey !** Lui dit-il d'une voix douce. **Tout va bien ?**

YoungJae ne sut que soupirer.

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

Himchan s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

**- Je ne comprends pas …**

**- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?**

**- Lui. Je ne le comprends plus.**

**- C'est le garçon qui t'a blessé ?**

YoungJae plongea son regard dans celui du fiancé de son frère. Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, ça, Himchan le voyait.

**- J'ai compris. On va bientôt manger, j'attends jusque que YongGuk revienne du supermarché. Tu veux manger en bas avec nous ou tu restes dans ton lit ?**

**- Je vais descendre.**

**- Très bien. Je t'appellerais.**

**- Merci, Hyung.**

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Pas de quoi !**

Il s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte et dit :

**- Je ne dirais rien à ton frère pour … Tu vois … Ca restera notre petit secret.**

YoungJae lui fit un sourire, alors qu'Himchan fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Que c'est bon de se sentir compris ! Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?  
Il réfléchissait à des dizaines de choses à la fois quand ses paupières furent lourdes et il partit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_**Vocabulaire :** Mianhe = Je suis désolé(e)_

* * *

__

Coucou ^^   
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_Pendant la semaine, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration : j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 26 ^^ _  
_Et j'ai vérifié ce chapitre pendant 60Secs de SungGyu , c'était génial ^^ _

_A demain ? :D _

_Myinahla _


	22. Le Passé de SungYeol

SungJong regarda à son téléphone et à la personne qui l'appelait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

**- Tu ne décroches pas Jonggie ?** demanda SungYeol à côté de lui.

**- Si, si …**

Il décrocha alors, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

**- Allo ?**

**- Yo Jonggie ! What's Up ?!**

**- Hoya Hyung ? Mais …**

**- Je sais, j'ai pris le portable de Luna, au moins, j'étais sûr que tu répondrais.**

SungJong se mit à rire, son rire trouvant son écho de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**- Que me vaut cet appel ?**

**- Hé bien …**

Il put l'entendre murmurer quelque chose à quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme étant DongWoo et il l'entendit marcher. Puis une porte se ferma.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Je suis toujours là. Je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre …**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il ne faut pas que Luna entende ce que j'ai à te dire, bien que te connaissant, elle le saura un jour où l'autre.**

**- Elle est chez toi ?**

**- Yup !**

Le ton d'Hoya semblait s'être éclairé.

**- J'ai une question pour toi, Jonggie.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Est-ce que Luna mange beaucoup habituellement ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Elle aime la nourriture italienne ?**

**- Elle raffole des spaghettis… pourquoi ?**

**- Elle nous fait sa crise du « J'ai pas faim » et gnagnagna…**

SungJong ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Hoya avait imité la voix de Luna. C'était raté, mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant !

-** Merci de m'avoir prévenu Hyung. Je réglerais ça avec elle quand je reviendrais.**

**- De rien. Comment c'est, le Brésil ?**

**- Le Brésil, c'est beau !**

**- SungYeol est avec toi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il va bien ?**

SungJong ne sut soudainement plus quoi répondre.

**- Jjongie ? Tu m'entends toujours ?**

**- Oui, oui ?**

**- Il se passe un truc avec Yeollie ?**

**- Je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais compris exactement ce qu'il se passe, araseo ?**

**- Araseo.**

**- Salue DongWoo-hyung et les autres hyungs pour nous, s'il te plait !**

**- Araseo. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je dois remettre le téléphone de Luna dans son sac avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle ne l'a plus.**

**- D'accord. Prends soin de toi, Hyung ! On se voit dans deux semaines ?**

**- Je passerais te chercher à l'aéroport.**

**- Merci.**

Ils raccrochèrent. SungJong avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

-** Hoya-Hyung a volé le portable de Luna pour me dire qu'elle fait sa difficile.**

SungYeol s'installa sur le lit.

**- C'est juste parce que tu lui manques.**

**- MyungSoo arrête de manger quand tu n'es pas là ?**

**- SungJong, allons … Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour couper l'appétit de Soo !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire. SungJong vit les yeux de son Hyung pétiller à la simple mention de son petit ami. Puis ses yeux cessèrent de pétiller et il y'eut une once d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-** Hyung ?**

**- Hum, SungJong ?**

**- Raconte-moi…**

Le mannequin soupira et regarda son styliste droit dans les yeux.

-** Il faut que tu saches que même MyungSoo n'en sait rien.**

**- Je ne lui dirais rien.**

SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts, en signe de nervosité.

-** Hum …**

SungJong saisit la main de son Hyung comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier le regarda l'air un peu perdu.

-** Eh bien … Tu sais que nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'avais treize-quatorze ans…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Auparavant, j'étais dans un genre de centre de préparation pour mannequin. Pendant environ six mois, je me suis retrouvé à suivre un entraînement presque militaire. Mais j'étais vraiment motivé. Un jour, on nous a demandé de faire équipe avec un autre mannequin mec. Et CNU était le seul grand mannequin qui pouvait être mis avec moi. Quand je l'ai vu … j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Carrément. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé ni pourquoi, c'est juste … Arrivé.**

Le jeune styliste écoutait patiemment son ami parler, ne faisant que des signes de tête et tout.

-** Et je lui ai dit, accidentellement, un soir où j'étais légèrement … éméché.**

**- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?**

**- C'est purement imagé ce que je vais te dire, mais … Il a arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine, m'a observé mourir lentement et douloureusement, puis l'a piétiné et transpercé de trente six coups de couteau. Même si ce n'est qu'imagé, je me suis sentie rabaissé plus bas que terre par cet enfoiré. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content que quand le camp s'est fini. Je suis retourné à l'agence où j'ai été pris dès le premier casting. Ils m'ont dis qu'ils avaient trouvé le styliste parfait pour moi et te voila. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré MyungSoo et … Tu connais la suite.**

SungYeol tremblait légèrement d'avoir à se remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs.

**- Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis toutes ces années.**

**- Tu ne l'aimes plus, hein ?**

**- J'aime MyungSoo.**

SungJong eut un petit sourire.

**- Alors autant rester concentré sur MyungSoo-Hyung. Dans deux semaines, tu seras à nouveau dans ses bras.**

Un grand sourire illumina le regard du grand homme. Il prit son styliste dans ses bras.

**- Merci Jjongie.**

**- De rien, Hyung. C'est normal.**

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis pendant que SungJong parlait, il se rendit compte que SungYeol s'était endormi. Il recouvrit son hyung d'une couverture et éteignit la lampe.

**- Bonne nuit, Hyung. Deux semaines et ton calvaire sera fini…**

* * *

_Voila, vous en savez plus :D _  
_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ^^ _  
_A samedi prochain ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	23. Le Défilé

Les deux semaines étaient passées plus vite que l'éclair, avec pour seule ombre au tableau CNU qui continuait à coller SungYeol et qui l'appelait par des petits noms qui auraient pû être romantiques s'ils étaient adressés à une personne célibataire. Or, ce n'était pas le cas et le mannequin rongeait son frein pour ne pas lui coller sa main en pleine figure. SungJong était bien plus franc que lui, à l'envoyer bouler à chaque fois. Cependant CNU était toujours accompagné des jumeaux étranges de l'autre fois. Et Eli et Kevin étaient devenus de bons amis, alors ils restaient à quatre.  
Le jour du défilé était arrivé. Tous le monde était sur le qui-vive. Des gardes du corps par dizaines étaient campés devant les axes principaux du bâtiment où se déroulait l'évènement. Tout avait été vérifié et revérifié au moins une centaine de fois. Tout se devait d'être parfait.  
Il était dix heures du matin et même si le défilé ne commençait que dans quatre heures, SungYeol et SungJong étaient déjà présents et recevaient leurs instructions. SungYeol devait défiler dans au moins quatre tenues différentes en plus de la tenue qui faisait la fermeture du défilé. Il était légèrement stressé mais comme ce n'était pas son premier défilé, il savait plutôt bien gérer son stress. SungJong, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment dans le même état. Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, vérifiant pour la mille et unième fois si rien ne manquait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ça commença sérieusement à énerver le Choding qui le força à s'asseoir sous peine de devoir le ligoter sur cette chaise.  
Le temps passa et l'heure d'aller se préparer arriva. SungJong accompagna SungYeol jusque dans la cabine d'essayage pour l'aider à enfiler sa tenue. Il y'a quelques années, il n'aurait pas put le faire, même si c'est une partie de son travail.

_**FLASHBACK : **_

**_- SungYeol ! Te voila ! Je te présente SungJong. C'est le styliste qui t'es assigné._**

_SungYeol se tourna vers le dénommé SungJong et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il était si jeune._

_-** Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune peut-il être mon styliste ?**_

_**- L'âge ne fait pas le talent, SungYeol-sshi.** Répondit SungJong, légèrement irrité._

_Le mannequin fut surpris du ton légèrement diva-esque que SungJong venait d'employer._

_-** Laisse-lui une chance. Si au bout d'un mois, ça ne va pas, on te trouvera un autre styliste.**_

_SungYeol et SungJong échangèrent un long regard méfiant et acquiescèrent._

_Deux jours après leur rencontre, SungYeol était invité à son premier défilé officiel en tant que mannequin. Et ce jour-là, SungJong avait eu la mauvaise idée d'arriver en retard. Alors que le mannequin s'inquiétait, c'est un styliste tout essoufflé qui pointa le bout de son nez._

_-** Mianhe, il y'a eu des embouteillages.**_

_SungJong s'inclina à plus de 90° tandis que SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel._

_**- Au boulot !** Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire._

_Le jeune garçon regarda son Hyung d'un air malheureux. Pourquoi était-il si froid avec lui ? Il serra les dents et prit la tenue du jeune homme et lui tendit. SungYeol hocha légèrement sa tête et alla dans la cabine. Soudain, une styliste vint voir SungJong et lui dit_

**_- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la cabine à aider SungYeol ?_**

_Il ne savait plus quoi dire et décida d'aller l'aider._

**_- SungYeol-sshi ?_**

**_- Hum ?_**

**_- Je peux venir t'aider ?_**

_SungYeol sortit sa tête de la cabine._

_- **Pas question.**_

_SungJong recula. Puis il entendit SungYeol se débattre avec sa tenue. Une styliste adulte entra dans la cabine et aida le jeune homme. SungJong se sentait inutile._

_Ce genre de manège dura pendant trois semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Lui, SungJong, partit en pleurant après avoir essuyé une énième critique. SungYeol se fit sévèrement remonter les bretelles et partit à la recherche du jeune homme._  
_Pendant presque deux heures, ses recherches furent vaines. Soudain, il entendit des reniflements et des légers sanglots. SungYeol s'approcha de la source du bruit. Il était là à pleurer sur ce banc dans ce parc en plein milieu de Séoul. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui et SungJong ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il toussa légèrement et enfin, il fut remarqué._

_- **Aaaah … SungYeol-sshi … ne restez pas là !**_

**_- Pourquoi pas ? Ce parc est public._**

_SungJong essuya ses larmes et se leva du banc dans la ferme intention de partir mais SungYeol ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna avec lui dans un genre de pâtisserie où on pouvait manger sur place. Il commanda deux chocolats chauds avec des marshmallows et revint à la table où il avait laissé SungJong. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air interrogateur._

_-** SungYeol-sshi…**_

**_- Laisse tomber la formule de politesse, s'il te plait. Ecoute-moi. Ces derniers temps, j'ai agis comme un idiot avec toi. Je suis désolé. C'est juste qu'étant un mannequin débutant, je m'attendais à avoir un styliste qui ne débute pas._**

_SungJong voyait bien que le mannequin cherchait ses mots pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage._

_-** Nous devons travailler ensemble. Pour cela, il faut que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître pour pouvoir mener à bien notre carrière respective.**_

_SungJong hocha la tête et essuya ses dernières larmes._

**_- Ne pleure plus et raconte moi tout de toi._**

_Ainsi, ils parlèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit soit environ quatre chocolats chauds et cinq pains au chocolat plus tard._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

SungJong finit d'aider SungYeol. Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne. Seul MyungSoo ne supportait pas vraiment ça, mais il comprenait, étant donné qu'il faisait le même travail que son fiancé. Cependant, quand il était là, c'était lui qui l'aidait, ce que SungJong acceptait à condition qu'ils mettent moins de dix minutes à le changer.  
Ils sortirent de la cabine, les maquilleurs et coiffeurs s'occupèrent de SungYeol alors que SungJong préparait déjà la deuxième tenue, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps entre les différents passages du mannequin. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ils formaient un duo de choc, autant du point de vue de l'amitié que de l'efficacité avec laquelle ils travaillaient ensemble.  
Puis l'heure de monter sur le podium arriva pour SungYeol. SungJong lui frottait le dos comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il semblait vouloir ôter le stress de son ami mais cela apparaissait aux yeux de ce dernier comme une volonté de SungJong de faire disparaître son propre stress. SungYeol fit un signe du poing « Fighting » et monta sur le podium. Là, il vida son esprit et ferma son visage. Il marcha jusqu'au bout du podium avec une allure bien à lui. Il se stoppa, fixa un point particulier du public et repartit. Il arriva auprès de SungJong qui l'aida déjà à enlever la chemise qu'il portait puis il se changea intégralement pour être en short, plus maillot décontracté. Il remonta sur le podium et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : défiler.  
Puis il se changea dans une tenue décontractée : Un simple jean et un haut plutôt fantaisiste. Il mit des lunettes en formes d'étoiles violettes et une montre en argent. Il retourna à son travail. Cette fois-ci sur le podium, c'était CNU qui partait. Ils ne se regardaient pas mais il y'avait une tension qui régnait entre les deux mannequins. SungYeol retourna en coulisse et se changea pour le grand final. Il était dans un magnifique costard noir, chemise blanche, trois boutons ouverts et la cravate desserrée.

Il marchait sur le podium, le regard fixé dans le vide et retourna au fond du podium. CNU apparut à nouveau sur le podium. Le créateur vint se placer au milieu des deux et tous les trois avancèrent. L'image aurait presque pu être marrante : CNU et SungYeol dépassait le créateur d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. De plus, tous deux étaient vêtus de leur costard alors qu'il était en chemise hawaïenne de sa création et un genre de pantacourt blanc et des tongues. On ne peut plus relax comme tenue. Ils l'inclinèrent deux fois puis pendant que le créateur saluait le public, SungYeol laissa ses yeux divaguer dans le public.  
Soudain, son regard s'accrocha au regard d'une autre personne et il empêcha un sourire d'envahir son visage. Ce n'était pas vrai … il devait être en train d'halluciner une fois encore… Non, CNU était bien de l'autre côté du créateur à faire l'idiot… Donc il n'hallucinait pas …

* * *

_Bonsoir :D _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs dont le nombre grandit avec le temps de me lire ^^ _  
_Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir _  
_Vos petits commentaires illuminent mes journées :D _

_A demain pour un autre chapitre ? _  
_Je vous laisse sur cette énigme : Qui est la personne que SungYeol a vu ? [attention, piège !] _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	24. Surprise !

A présent, SungYeol n'avait qu'une hâte : descendre ce podium et rejoindre la personne à qui appartenaient ces yeux qu'il avait croisés. Ca lui avait procuré énormément de bien.  
Il serra SungJong dans ses bras, et partit dans la foule. Il parvint avec difficulté à se fondre dans la masse et cherchait les moindres recoins de ce regroupement de personne afin de retrouver cette personne. Soudain, deux bras relativement fins se placèrent au niveau des hanches du jeune homme.

**- Oppa !**

SungYeol sourit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien vue. Luna. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**- Oppa, tu m'as manqué !**

**- Toi aussi, Luna !**

Ils se serrèrent encore un peu dans leur bras, comme deux amis qui ne se sont pas vus depuis deux ans.

**- Mais comment es-tu venue ici ? Où tu as eu les places pour entrer ? T'es pas supposée être au travail ?**

**- Waouh, calmos Yeollie-Oppa ! Je suis venue en avion, tiens ! Pour les places, c'est mon petit secret. Et non, je me suis arrangée avec mon patron. Il en avait marre que je casse des médicaments, alors il m'a donné ma semaine. Et … Me voila !**

SungYeol écarquilla les yeux. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec lui.

**- On va où ?**

**- Il y'a quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de te serrer dans ses bras !**

Un sourire illumina le visage de Luna alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans les coulisses du défilé. Soudain, il s'arrêta et entraîna Luna dans une direction différente.

**- Oppa ?** Demanda cette dernière.

- **Il a l'air occupé. Lui faire une meilleure surprise sera mieux.**

**- Tu as un plan ?**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tapa un SMS. Puis il se tourna vers Luna.

**- Crois-moi, il n'est plus occupé ! Allez, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la porte de sortie. Viens !**

Luna attrapa la main de SungYeol de son plein grès et ils sortirent ensemble. Ces cinq dernières années, ils avaient développés une forte complicité tous les deux. Donc c'était normal de les voir de temps en temps se tenir la main, surtout lorsque l'un entraîne l'autre. Ils se cachèrent derrière un pylône et virent SungJong arriver en courant, étant tout pâle et regardant partout.

**- Qu'est ce que tu lui as envoyé pour qu'il soit comme ça ?**

**- Regarde par toi-même.**

Il lui tendit son téléphone et elle put lire :

_**« SungJong, viens vite ! Je me suis battu avec l'autre imbécile et je crois que j'ai fais une connerie … »**_

Luna se mit à rire.

**- Je comprends mieux.**

**- Allez, FILE !**

**- Araseo, Oppa !**

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit. Il resta là, appuyé contre le pylône et observa Luna se glisser en tout discrétion derrière son fiancé et poser ses mains sur ses yeux. Il vit SungJong poser ses mains sur celles de Luna et il se retourna. Son visage changea de couleur une bonne dizaine de fois en moins de dix secondes. Puis il prit Luna dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Puis il s'arrêta et l'embrassa, un sourire toujours ancré sur leur visage respectif. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il soupira. Son MyungSoo lui manquait tellement.  
Il sursauta quand il sentit un bras de placer autour de ses épaules.

**- Jaloux ?**

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de la personne qui lui parlait. Il enleva le bras de ses épaules et répliqua :

**- Pas le moins du monde.**

Le bras ne reprit pas sa place initiale mais vint s'enrouler autour de la taille du jeune homme et la personne le tourna vers elle. Il fut ainsi forcer à croiser le regard du jeune homme.

**- CNU, le passé est le passé, fiche moi la paix à présent !**

Il tenta de l'approcher encore plus de lui, mais SungYeol se dégagea.

**- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma phrase ?!**

**- Avoue que ça t'a fait quelque chose de les voir s'embrasser !**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas possible.

-** Si tu veux, on peut remédier à ça …**

**- FAIS UN PAS DE PLUS ET TU ES UN HOMME MORT, CNU-SSHI.**

SungYeol se retourna et croisa les yeux qu'il voulait tant voir ces dernières semaines.

**- Jaloux, MyungSoo-sshi ?**

**- Jaloux ? Pas le moins du monde. Je défends juste ce qui est à moi.**

**- A toi ?**

MyungSoo enlaça SungYeol et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-** A moi. SungYeol est à moi.**

La mâchoire de CNU le lâcha, surtout quand il entendit MyungSoo murmurer à l'oreille de SungYeol.

**- Tu m'as manqué.**

**- Toi aussi.**

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aimait aussi son travail mais l'absence de MyungSoo pesait sur son moral dans des moments comme ça.

-** T'as pas compris ?** Dit SungYeol d'un ton froid. **Dégage, et plus vite que ça !**

CNU ne se fit pas prier et partit. SungYeol se retourna et se sentit fondre sous ce regard qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde. Ce regard qui le faisait se sentir aimé, et ce depuis six ans. Le mannequin saisit le visage de son amoureux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas à attendre pour sentir une réponse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Que c'était bon !

**- Apparemment, MyungSoo-Oppa l'a trouvé !**

Ils se séparèrent et virent Luna et SungJong, le visage rayonnant qui les regardaient.

**- C'est grâce à MyungSoo que tu as eu les places, Luna ?**

Elle hocha la tête et SungYeol se tourna vers son petit-ami.

-** Tu avais tout comploté, avoue ?**

**- Je me rends.** Dit-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre le jeune homme. **J'avais fini mon travail deux jours à l'avance, alors je suis passé voir Luna à la pharmacie. Elle avait l'air malheureuse alors je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi. Un simple coup de fil et j'avais deux places de choix pour le défilé. Un autre coup de fil et deux places d'avion étaient réservés.**

**- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?**

**- Hier soir.**

Luna sourit à SungJong et les deux semblèrent partis dans leur bulle.

-** Au fait …** dit SungJong.** Il faut que tu ailles te changer, Yeollie Hyung.**

**- Araseo. Je reviens !**

**- Pas question.**

**- Pardon ?**

MyungSoo colla encore plus SungYeol à lui, sentit ses cheveux et dit :

**- Tu crois qu'après deux semaines sans toi, j'allais te laisser partir tout seul ?**

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune amoureux.

**- Puisque tu insistes…**

Ils saluèrent l'autre couple qui partit faire une virée romantique et SungYeol partit se changer. Ils devaient rester un minimum discret mais à cet instant précis, au diable la discrétion ! Ils allèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la cabine pour le mannequin et Yeollie alla se changer avec l'aide précieuse de MyungSoo. Puis ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils célébrèrent leurs retrouvailles après deux semaines éprouvantes pour les deux hommes.

* * *

_Et voila :D _  
_MyungSoo toujours aussi protecteur :D _  
_La plupart d'entre vous n'avait qu'une réponse sur deux xD _  
_Surpris ? _

_A samedi prochain :D _

_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	25. Une Retenue Enrichissante

WooHyun et SungGyu étaient encore débordés. Non seulement les disputes reprenaient de plus belles, mais en plus HyoSeung s'en mêlait aussi, forçant les professeurs à la coller elle-aussi.  
L'école était finie et l'heure des colles était arrivée. SungGyu était perdu dans la correction des copies et dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le visage d'HyoSeung apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Bonsoir monsieur. Je peux venir nettoyer cette salle ?**

**- Bien sur, entrez.**

Elle s'inclina et entra dans la classe.

**- Ca vous dérange si je continue à travailler ?** Demanda le professeur, légèrement gêné.

**- Justement, non.**

SungGyu pencha sa tête, curieux.

**- Je voulais vous dire quelque chose mais DaeHyun m'a coupée…**

HyoSeung le regardait droit dans les yeux.

**- Asseyez-vous. Et racontez-moi tout.**

**- C'est parce que DaeHyun n'aime pas que les gens sachent … D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens ignorent ce fait. Je sens que ça pourrait vous être utile à vous à et Monsieur Nam de savoir.**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

**- En fait, commença l'étudiante, j'ai rencontré DaeHyun grâce à YoungJae. Et mon père a donc rencontré sa mère grâce à lui aussi.**

Voyant l'air interrogatif sur le visage du professeur, elle précisa les choses :

**- DaeHyun et YoungJae étaient meilleurs amis d'enfance.**

La mâchoire du professeur tomba.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. On ne dirait pas, hein ?**

**- Vraiment pas.**

**- Ils l'étaient jusqu'à il y'a … Cinq ans. J'étais nouvelle dans le quartier et YoungJae est venu vers moi et m'a tendu la main. Il m'a fait rencontrer DaeHyun et un jour où on jouait tous ensemble chez lui, mon père est venu me chercher et je crois qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour la mère de DaeHyun.**

Elle conclut sa phrase en riant.

**- Deux ans plus tard, ils se sont mariés. DaeHyun et YoungJae s'entendaient encore bien. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ont commencés à se détester et … vous connaissez la suite.**

SungGyu observa HyoSeung.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui, HyoSeung ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- J'ai une impression, mais c'est à vous de me la confirmer ou de me l'infirmer.**

**- Dites-moi ?**

**- Vous avez fait exprès de vous faire coller exprès pour me raconter tout ça.**

Un grand sourire envahit le visage de la jeune fille.

**- Honnêtement, c'était ça ou vous stalker jusqu'à votre maison. Au choix.**

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**- Je me doutais que vous vous en rendriez compte, Monsieur. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et je ne suis pas certaine que Monsieur Nam aurait saisi…**

**- HyoSeung-sshi, vous auriez pu simplement venir à mon bureau le soir !**

**- DaeHyun me surveille en ce moment, depuis qu'il a surpris notre conversation. Et le meilleur moment pour vous parler, c'est lorsqu'il est en colle. Donc j'ai fais mon possible pour être collée.**

**- Astucieux.**

**- Merci, Monsieur.**

Elle se leva et saisit le balai.

**- Il faut que je fasse ma colle.**

SungGyu hocha la tête et continua la correction des copies.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui, HyoSeung ?**

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle et …**

Il leva la tête de ses copies.

-** Mais, est ce que vous pourriez m'aider à savoir pourquoi mon demi-frère et mon meilleur ami se détestent tant ? Ca me tue, cette situation… Et vous êtes le professeur auquel YoungJae s'ouvre le plus…**

**- Pour faire cesser le chaos entre les deux classes, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de découvrir ce qui a causé cette situation.**

**- Si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque de ma part, je serais ravie de vous aider.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil.**

Il lui sourit et finit ses copies. La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte.

- **Attendez,** lui dit-il.

**- Oui ?**

**- Comptez-vous raconter ce que vous venez de me dire à Monsieur Nam ?**

Waouh, il trouvait ça très étrange de l'appeler comme ça. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi pas ? C'est le professeur principal de DaeHyun.**

**- Parce que je vous laisse cette tâche.**

**- Pardon ?**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

**- Vous paraissez très proches…**

Elle semblait appuyer chacun de ses mots. SungGyu se battit pour ne pas rougir.

**- Bonne soirée Monsieur !**

Elle partit, laissant le professeur en plan. Ce dernier partit en direction du Gymnase et trouva WooHyun en train de donner des directives à YoungJae, visiblement seuls.

YoungJae se tourna vers son professeur principal.

**- Oh Monsieur Kim !**

**- Bonsoir YoungJae.**

WooHyun donna encore une ou deux instructions à l'élève et le laissa travailler. Il emmena SungGyu dans son bureau au fond du Gymnase, à l'abri des regards. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Deux nouvelles pour toi.**

Il lui raconta précisément ce que lui avait dit HyoSeung quelques instants plus tôt en n'omettant rien.

**- Elle est intelligente.**

**- Peut-être même trop …** Dit SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle sait…**

**- Qu'elle sait quoi ?**

**- Pour nous.**

WooHyun changea de couleur aussitôt.

**- Gyu …**

**- Je pense qu'en cours, on devrait s'en tenir au plan normal. Faire comme Hoya et DongWoo…**

**- Tu as surement raison. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ils sont partis chercher Yeollie, MyungSoo, Luna et SungJong à l'aéroport il y'a une dizaine de minutes.**

SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-** Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?**

**- Enfin revoir Yeollie…**

**- Je ne sourirais pas à ta place.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

WooHyun ne répondit rien, alors son amant en tira sa propre conclusion. Il s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-** Avoue simplement que ça t'avait manqué de ne pas le voir. Qu'il ne t'embête pas.**

**- N'importe quoi…**

Le sourire de SungGyu s'agrandit et il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

**- Arrête de bouder et soit content.**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que je dois revoir cet enquiquineur de première ? AIE !**

WooHyun venait de recevoir une baffe sur le bras.

**- Tu t'es musclé ou quoi ?**

**- La colère change un homme. Tu devrais le savoir.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bref. Je vais te laisser. Rejoins-moi à l'appartement dès que tu en as fini avec les deux petits collés.**

**- Trois…**

**- Non, HyoSeung a fini.**

SungGyu déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit vers l'appartement, après avoir salué YoungJae.

* * *

_Bonjouuuur ^^ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D _  
_En plein rush pour Noël ? _

_Moi oui. D'ailleurs, je suis en rush pour VOTRE surprise de Noël. Je n'en dis pas plus. _  
_Même ma Beta-lectrice ne l'a pas encore vue. _

_A demain pour un autre chapitre ? :) _

_Myinahla _


	26. Visite Surprise

Quand WooHyun rentra chez lui, SungGyu était endormi dans le canapé. Il ressemblait à un ange. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, déposa ses clés sur la table et s'approcha de la personne endormie. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et SungGyu ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**- Coucou mon ange.**

Il ne répondit rien, WooHyun se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement.

-** Tu as faim ?**

**- Non, j'ai plus sommeil qu'autre chose. Tu rentres seulement ?**

**- Oui. J'ai évité une nouvelle dispute entre DaeHyun et YoungJae.**

**- Encore ?**

**- Oui.**

J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement la solution à leur problème.

**- Moi aussi.**

WooHyun s'allongea à côté de SungGyu dans le canapé et le prit dans ses bras.

- **Tu fais quoi ?** Lui demanda ce dernier.

SungGyu se tourna vers lui. WooHyun leva sa main et se mit à caresser la joue de son petit ami de longue date. SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils échangèrent un long mais doux baiser puis WooHyun se leva, au plus grand regret de son amoureux. Cependant, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux oreillers et une grande couverture. Puis Il revint se placer aux côtés de SungGyu, glissa un oreiller sous sa tête et déposa délicatement la couverture sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de SungGyu qui déposa un tout léger baiser sur les lèvres de WooHyun qui sourit à son tour. Puis l'aîné des deux prit son oreiller et le glissa en dessous de celui du plus jeune qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu verras.**

WooHyun s'allongea à sa place et soudain, SungGyu plaça sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et murmura :

- **C'est mieux, là…**

WooHyun enroula un bras autour de la taille du professeur de musique tandis que ce dernier plaça son oreille au dessus du cœur de son amoureux. WooHyun déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amant et ferma les yeux.

-** Bonne nuit mon Gyu.**

**- Bonne nuit mon WooHyunnie.**

SungGyu s'endormit bercé par les battements de cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait, battements très réguliers car ce dernier aussi s'était assoupi, se sentant horriblement bien dans les bras du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par le téléphone de WooHyun qui vibrait. SungGyu réveilla son amoureux et le laissa répondre alors qu'il était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il sentit un menton se poser sur son épaule.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Le petit déjeuner est prêt ?**

**- Presque. File te préparer.**

Il frissonna quand son amant l'embrassa et il se sentit être libéré. Il entendit la porte claquer et il finit de préparer tout. Il déposa deux assiettes, deux tasses de café et deux verres de jus d'orange.

WooHyun vint vers lui, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de sa taille.

**- Nam WooHyun, file t'habiller.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas nous mettre en retard, n'est ce pas ?**

Il fit semblant de réfléchir alors que SungGyu s'approcha de lui et le poussa dans la chambre.

**- Dépêche-toi, le déjeuner est prêt.**

**- Oui, chef !**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Ils déjeunèrent, finirent de se préparer et allèrent au travail. Avant de se séparer, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur bureau.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves allèrent dans leur salle de classe respective. Cependant, les filles gloussaient après deux garçons qu'elles avaient vus dans la cours. SungGyu dut passer facilement un quart d'heure à les calmer. Puis il commença son cours. Alors qu'il venait de donner un travail aux élèves [lire la partition], il se plaça auprès de la fenêtre où il pouvait observer la classe de WooHyun faire du sport dans le mini-stade à l'arrière de l'école.  
Il se trouvait que WooHyun n'était pas seul. SungGyu fronça les sourcils et à cet instant précis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**- Entrez.**

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête bien trop connue de SungGyu apparut. Les filles se remirent à glousser.

**- Annyeong Hyung ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Absolument pas Yeollie. Ca fait plaisir de te voir.**

SungGyu prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

**- Les élèves, voici SungYeol. Mannequin professionnel et accessoirement, mon meilleur ami.**

SungYeol salua la classe et certaines filles devenaient rouge tomate. YoungJae l'observait avec curiosité alors qu'HyoSeung à côté de lui s'efforçait de ne pas fondre sur place.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**

**- Deux semaines sans voir mon meilleur ami. Voila ce qui m'amène !**

SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son ami. Il lui avait manqué pour de vrai ! Quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun élève ne continuait à travailler.

**- Peut-être voulez-vous poser des questions à SungYeol ?**

Là, une vingtaine de mains se levèrent. SungYeol choisit une fille au hasard.

**- Oppa, es-tu célibataire ?**

**- Pas du tout.** Sourit le mannequin.

Une vague de déception envahit la gente féminine. Les deux hommes s'empêchèrent de rire.

**- J'ai oublié de préciser. SUR SON TRAVAIL !** dit SungGyu.

D'autres mains se levèrent. Jusqu'à la sonnerie, il répondit à des questions de tout ordre. Les élèves quittèrent la classe tout joyeux et les deux hommes se placèrent près de la fenêtre.

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu être professeur de musique dans cet établissement ?**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oh oui ! On était tellement souvent dans cette salle, tu te souviens ?**

**- Difficile à oublier.**

Ils se mirent à rire et regardèrent par la fenêtre.

**- Je me disais bien que c'était impossible que tu sois venu seul.**

**- Tu me connais si bien. C'est surtout que MyungSoo ne me lâche plus d'une semelle.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je te résume la situation en un mot : CNU.**

Les yeux de SungGyu s'agrandirent encore plus si possible.

**- Non ?**

**- Si.**

Il frotta le dos de son meilleur ami avec compassion. SungGyu était l'une des rares personnes [avec DongWoo et maintenant SungJong] au courant de l'existence de CNU.

**- Et ?**

**- Alors qu'il me faisait des avances que je repoussais, MyungSoo est arrivé.**

**- J'aurai aimé voir ça. MyungSoo défendre ce qui est sien.**

**- Comment tu sais qu'il a parlé comme ça ?**

**- Il est tellement possessif avec toi qu'il ne peut pas avoir parlé autrement.**

Ils rirent et là, WooHyun pointa la fenêtre de la classe de SungGyu et il vit l'homme à ses côtés se tourner vers la fenêtre aussi. MyungSoo. Il sentit SungYeol remuer à côté de lui. Même après six ans, il fondait toujours autant pour son amoureux. C'était mignon, même si leurs disputes l'étaient beaucoup moins. WooHyun leur sourit et SungGyu se sentit rougir et sourit à son tour. Au loin, des filles observaient MyungSoo et il sentit son meilleur ami se tendre de jalousie.

**- D'ailleurs s'il a fait une crise, je suis surpris que tu saches encore marcher.**

SungYeol détourna sa tête de la fenêtre et regarda son meilleur ami, choqué.

**- Hyung !**

SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de SungYeol.

**- Viens, on va les rejoindre.**

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Ils rejoignirent les deux hommes sur le terrain et SungGyu et SungYeol se mirent en retrait pour regarder les deux garçons se faire un match de basket. Comme deux grands garçons. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et MyungSoo revint aux côtés de SungYeol.

**- Annyeong Hyung !**

**- Annyeong MyungSoo. Ca va mieux ?**

SungYeol leva un sourcil alors que MyungSoo le regardait et se tourna vers SungGyu.

-** Beaucoup mieux.**

Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. SungYeol se tourna vers WooHyun.

**- J'avais presque oublié que tu travaillais ici, dis donc. Mais c'était sympa de voir Gyu-Hyung t'observer de là-haut.**

SungGyu rougit et donna un coup de coude. WooHyun se tourna vers le professeur de musique sans cacher son amusement.

**- Tu m'observes ?**

**- N'importe quoi …**

Il gonfla ses joues qui étaient devenues rouges tomate.

-** On réglera ça ce soir.** Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger éclat de rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu pourrais tenter de soigner ton obsession pour Gyu-Hyung !**

**- Tu pourrais soigner la tienne pour MyungSoo aussi.**

Le regard de MyungSoo passa de WooHyun à SungYeol, qui, à son tour, était devenu rouge tomate. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur lui et un sourire chaleureux envahit son visage.

**- WooHyun, ne met pas Yeollie mal à l'aise comme ça !**

**- Ca m'avait manqué…AIE !**

SungYeol se mit à rire alors que WooHyun faisait des yeux de chiens battus.

**- Je te conseille de ne pas me regarder comme ça, il y'a un groupe de filles là bas qui doit être scandalisé parce que je t'ai frappé.**

WooHyun changea légèrement la direction de son regard et dit :

**- Oui. En effet. Je te conseille de te faire pardonner.**

**- Mais bien sur, Nam WooHyun. Bien sur !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et bientôt, MyungSoo et SungYeol les quittèrent. La sonnerie retentit et WooHyun et SungGyu les observèrent aller jusqu'à la grille. Une fois arrivé à la grille, les mains du couple qui se frôlaient occasionnellement s'enlacèrent et après un dernier salut, ils quittèrent le champ de vision des deux professeurs qui retournèrent travailler.

* * *

_Bonjour ^^ _

_Voici un chapitre tout léger ^^ _

_Vous voulez savoir ce qu'est la surprise de Noël ?_

_Rendez vous le 25 décembre ;) _

_En attendant, passez un joyeux réveillon de Noël demain soir ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_

**EDIT DU 15/01/13 **: Cette fiction ne sera pas mise à jour tant que Le Noël du Renouveau ne sera pas complète. Allez la lire ! :D


	27. Etrange

YoungJae se promenait dans la bibliothèque, laissant ses doigts se promener sur la reliure de certains livres. Il vit enfin le livre qu'il cherchait depuis à présent dix minutes, et l'extirpa d'entre deux gros volumes poussiéreux. Un sourire envahit son visage alors qu'il se rendait à présent vers une des tables vers la fenêtre, son emplacement préféré dans la bibliothèque. Il se posa et ouvrit le livre.  
Il aimait la bibliothèque plus que n'importe quel endroit au monde car c'était calme, à n'importe quelle heure, et qu'en fouillant bien, on pouvait tomber sur des trésors. Les livres lui permettent de stimuler sa créativité. Aussi, la bibliothèque était le seul endroit où il était presque certain de ne pas tomber sur DaeHyun.

- **T'as vraiment pas de vie pour lire alors qu'il fait un grand soleil dehors.**

**- Presque était vraiment le mot clé de la phrase…**

**- T'as vraiment pas de vie pour venir m'embêter dans un lieu clos alors qu'il fait un si beau temps dehors.**

Il ne relevait pas la tête de son livre. Soudain, il sentit deux mains lui chaparder le livre.

**- Hey !**

**- Voyons ce qui t'intéresse tant … La Musique du 16eme siècle à Maintenant : Décomposition des différents mouvements musicaux qui ont secoués le monde …**

YoungJae tendait le bras pour récupérer son livre mais DaeHyun l'agitait en l'air.

**- Waouh, t'as vraiment du temps à tuer.**

**- Fous-moi la paix et rend-moi ce livre.**

**- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

**- A part le fait qu'il te manque la moitié de ton cerveau dû à un trop grand nombre de ballon de basket qui t'ont frappé au crâne, non, je ne vois pas.**

**- Comme je sais que tu peux être un peu stupide sur les bords et que, bien entendu, les bords sont larges, je vais t'aider.**

**- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors rends-moi ce livre et fiche le camp !**

**- Hum … Non.**

YoungJae se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. DaeHyun affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

**- Il manque la formule de politesse.**

**- Parce que tu la connais, toi ? Sérieux ?**

Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés roula des yeux.

-** Waouh ! Je suis très impressionné, tu es peut-être un tout petit peu moins bête que je ne l'imaginais.**

**- Alors ?**

YoungJae se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de DaeHyun. Il tenta de lui arracher le livre des mains mais il n'y parvint pas. Ils étaient tellement occupés à se chamailler qu'ils n'entendirent pas la bibliothécaire les appeler à l'ordre. Ils sursautèrent quand ils sentirent une main sur leur épaule.

**- On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix et tombèrent nez à nez avec WooHyun.

**- Monsieur Nam…**

**- Je lisais CE livre tranquillement, et DaeHyun, qui n'a surement rien de mieux à faire de ses journées que de m'embêter est venu me le prendre.**

WooHyun leva les yeux au ciel.

**- En tout cas, ca fait cinq minutes que vous êtes virés de la bibliothèque pour la journée.**

**- Quoi ?!** s'exclama YoungJae.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

**- Suivez-moi.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une petite salle. Cela semblait être le bureau du professeur. Il leur indiqua des sièges et les força à s'asseoir.

- **Alors. Dites-moi tout.**

DaeHyun et YoungJae échangèrent un regard.

**- Avant, j'ai une question …** Dit DaeHyun.

**- J'en ai une aussi.** Dit aussi YoungJae.

**- DaeHyun en premier.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'un professeur de sport fait dans une bibliothèque ?**

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra. SungGyu fit son apparition.

**- La bibliothécaire m'a prévenu. Qu'ai-je raté ?**

**- La question de DaeHyun « Qu'est ce qu'un professeur de sport fait dans une bibliothèque ? »**

**- Et ta réponse ?**

**- C'est pas parce que je suis professeur de sport que je n'ai rien dans la tête…**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel, ce que remarqua WooHyun.

**- Tu en doutes ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

WooHyun jeta un regard interrogateur et montrait ouvertement qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de dire SungGyu.

**- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas séduit la personne avec qui je suis depuis six ans avec mon simple physique.**

Là encore, il s'attendait à une réaction positive de la part de son petit ami qui ne vint pas.

**- Disons que ton physique et le fait que tu aies été basketteur a dû t'aider…**

**- SungGyu ?!**

**- Arrête, tu devais être très populaire. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a craqué.**

**- A d'autres…**

DaeHyun et YoungJae échangèrent un regard. Là, la situation devenait étrange. Les deux professeurs se connaissaient-ils déjà avant d'avoir le poste ?

- **Vous … Vous vous connaissiez avant ?** Demanda YoungJae.

SungGyu et WooHyun reportèrent leur regard sur les deux étudiants, les ayant momentanément oubliés.

**- Oui. On était dans la même classe en terminale.** Répondit WooHyun.

**- Vous étiez … Amis ?**

**- On se détestait.**

Les deux professeurs rirent de ce souvenir.

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Tu sais**, dit SungGyu. **Avec le temps, les gens changent, évoluent. En bien comme en mal… Il suffit d'un élément pour tout déclencher…**

SungGyu s'arrêta et regarda WooHyun dans les yeux, qui sembla avoir compris quelque chose lui aussi.

-** Et pour vous deux, c'était quoi ?** demanda DaeHyun.

- **La distance.**

**- Ca m'a fait du bien d'être loin de cet imbécile.** Sourit SungGyu.

WooHyun hocha la tête. Les deux élèves se regardèrent comme jugeant tous les deux l'attitude de leurs professeurs. Vraiment quelque chose clochait.

**- Alors, Oui, DaeHyun, il a fallu que je me cultive pour conquérir la personne qui a mon cœur.**

**- Il y'a encore du boulot, si tu veux mon avis.**

SungGyu adressait un grand sourire moqueur à WooHyun qui le regardait de travers.

**- Tu avais une question, YoungJae ?**

**- Cela n'a pas d'importance.**

Les professeurs hochèrent de la tête et WooHyun reprit :

**- Vous avez été tous les deux virés de la bibliothèque pour la journée. J'ai une question : DaeHyun, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la bibliothèque ?**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

**- N'es-tu pas supposé t'entraîner pour ton prochain match de basket ?**

**- Si. Mais puisque je suis sur le banc…**

**- Si tu veux sortir du banc de touche, il faut t'entraîner.**

- Donc tu n'avais aucune raison d'être à la bibliothèque. Reprit SungGyu, qui semblait s'en moquer éperdument de ce que disaient les garçons sur le sport. Et toi, YoungJae ?

**- Je voulais me documenter un peu.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Retourne-y demain.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas punis ?**

**- Parce qu'être exclus de la bibliothèque n'est pas une punition pour toi, DaeHyun ?** s'étonna SungGyu.

**- Non.**

Ils entendirent le professeur de musique murmurer « **C'est bien un sportif** ». Le professeur de sport se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

**- Un problème, Monsieur Kim ?**

**- Aucun Monsieur Nam.**

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard et sortirent après avoir salués leurs professeurs. Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

**- Ça, c'était … Etrange,** dit DaeHyun.

**- Très.**

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection des couloirs.

**- Quelque chose entre le prof de musique et le prof de sport est différent des relations entre les autres profs.** Déclara YoungJae.

DaeHyun avait reporté son attention sur son camarade.

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui.**

Puis les garçons haussèrent les épaules et se séparèrent, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

_Je sais ... J'avais dit que je ne la mettrais pas à jour tant que Le Noel Du Renouveau n'est pas finie. _  
_Mais voila, après avoir reçu de nombreuses demandes, c'est finalement grâce à _**NihonNoTamashi**_ que vous avez ce chapitre ^^ _

_Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien. J'ai beaucoup de lecteurs & des lecteurs fantômes, et j'aimerais tous vous remercier. _  
_Vous portez de l'interêt à mon travail et par vos commentaires et le nombre de views, vous me montrez que ce que je fais n'est pas en vain. _

_J'espère que vous reviewrez #verbe qui n'existe pas, on est d'accord# ce chapitre et que vous lirez et commenterez Le Noel du Renouveau ^^ _  
_C'est très important pour moi, de savoir que je suis lue ^^ _

_Bonne soirée :D _  
_Bonne semaine ! _

_Myinahla _


	28. Mise En Place d'Une Sortie Spéciale

Hoya et DongWoo venaient de finir le travail. DongWoo attendait Hoya devant lorsqu'il vit une silhouette très fine s'approcher de lui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Hyung !**

**- SungJong ?**

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je faisais un tour dans le coin et je me suis dit « Tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller voir mes deux Hyungs préférés ? »**

**- Evidemment qu'on est tes préférés ! Hoya est ton frère.**

**- Raison de plus.**

Ils se sourirent et Hoya apparut à ce moment là avec Himchan et YongGuk.

**- Hey Jonggie ! Je te présente Himchan et YongGuk, deux amis. C'est SungJong, mon petit frère.**

Ils se saluèrent et marchèrent ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien.

**- Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?** Dit SungJong de façon très banale.

Les deux le regardèrent les yeux grands écarquillés.

**- Bah quoi ? Je suis entouré de couples homosexuels à longueur de journée. Maintenant, je sais les reconnaître.**

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et Himchan vira au rouge pivoine.

**- C'est vrai.** Admit YongGuk.

**- C'est pas comme si j'allais vous juger !**

**- Au fait, Luna finit à quelle heure ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- D'ici … OH ! Dans moins de vingt minutes. Je file !**

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de SungJong.

**- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance et j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! Sur ce …**

SungJong partit en sautillant et en courant en même temps, ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange.

**- C'était … mon petit frère.**

Ils rirent.

**- Il est très … ouvert d'esprit.**

**- Vous avez tellement de choses à savoir sur lui. Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez à merveille avec lui.**

**- Et il doit être très amoureux.** Remarqua Himchan.

**- Il l'est. Il a eu tellement de mal à avoir Luna que maintenant, il ne la lâche plus.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hoya proposa.

**- Ca vous dit une soirée samedi soir ?**

**- Samedi, comme dans deux jours ?**

**- Exactement. On fera d'une pierre deux coups et on vous présentera nos meilleurs amis.**

**- Il ne risque pas d'y avoir des disputes, puisque vos meilleurs amis ne s'entendent pas ?**

Hoya et DongWoo échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier reprit.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ils savent se tenir en société.**

**- D'accord… Mais … Pour YoungJae ?**

**- Il est grand.** Dit YongGuk. **Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça pour lui, tu le connais, il va passer sa soirée enfermé dans sa chambre à chanter.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Nous viendrons.**

DongWoo ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur Himchan de joie. YongGuk le regarda étrangement et Hoya rit de la situation.

**- Excusez-le. Il a toujours un peu de mal à contenir ses émotions.**

**- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?**

**- Bien sur que non. Il ne regarde que moi.**

DongWoo lui adressa un grand sourire et reprit la main de son petit ami. Himchan fit pareil et ils se saluèrent puis rentrèrent chacun chez soi.

**- Maintenant, il faut joindre tout le monde et leur demander s'ils sont libres samedi soir.**

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils regardèrent l'heure et se dirent qu'ils le feraient un peu plus tard, puisqu'il était vingt heures. Finalement, Hoya décida que d'y aller maintenant était plus sur alors ils se rendirent en premier chez le WooGyu couple qui venait de rentrer du travail.  
C'est un SungGyu à la mine fatigué mais visiblement très content de les voir qui les fit entrer dans l'appartement.

**- WooHyun !**

**- Oui, Gyu ?**

**- Viens, on a de la visite !**

WooHyun entra dans la pièce et salua les deux hommes. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et DongWoo leur posa la question.

**- Vous êtes libre samedi soir ?**

Ils se regardèrent et dirent :

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- On a des amis à vous faire rencontrer.**

**- D'accord. Ca ne me pose pas de problème. Et à toi, Hyun' ?**

**- Tant que je suis avec toi…**

SungGyu lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. DongWoo serra légèrement la main d'Hoya et lui dit :

**- Ils sont trop mignons !**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

DongWoo déposa un baiser sur la joue de Hoya qui rougit légèrement et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**- On va vous laisser. On sait à quel point ça a dû être compliqué de passer une journée complète l'un à côté de l'autre sans pouvoir s'embrasser.**

Ils saluèrent le couple et partirent vers le couple numéro deux, SungJong et Luna. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Luna ouvrit.

**- Oppa !**

Elle leur sourit et les fit rentrer.

**- Tu es seule ?**

**- Non, SungJong est sous la douche.**

Ses yeux pétillaient quand elle parlait de lui.

**- Que nous vaut cette visite ?**

-** On se demandait si vous étiez libre samedi soir.**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et SungJong apparut.

**- Hey Hyung ! Comme on se retrouve !**

Il enlaça Luna et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Ils nous demandent si on est libre samedi soir.**

**- Tu n'es pas de garde, ma chérie ?**

**- Non, c'est samedi prochain, ça.**

**- Alors c'est d'accord.**

**- Génial !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- On va présenter Himchan et YongGuk aux garçons et à Luna.**

SungJong sourit.

**- Tu les connais ?**

**- Je les ai rencontrés cet après-midi. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux.**

** Je te crois.**

**- On vous laisse. On doit trouver le MyungYeol maintenant.**

- **Il me semble que MyungSoo a dit qu'il allait chercher SungYeol tout à l'heure et qu'ils allaient manger au restaurant, pour « rattraper le temps perdu ». SungYeol ne tenait plus en place.**

**- C'est SungYeol Hyung pour toi, Jonggie.**

**- Parfois, on ne dirait pas…**

Ils rirent et se dirent au revoir.

**- Pour le MyungYeol, on va attendre demain.**

**- Brillante idée.**

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et se firent à manger.

Puis ils entendirent une commotion dans le couloir et sortirent jeter un coup d'œil. MyungSoo venait de plaquer SungYeol contre le mur et il l'embrassait profondément. Hoya et DongWoo levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'un couple PIRE que le WooGyu existait. Et voila le MyungYeol.** Dit Hoya.

Les deux se séparèrent et regardèrent leurs amis.

**- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les mamans de SungGyu et de WooHyun qui cockbloquaient*… Mais je me suis trompé apparemment.** Répondit MyungSoo.

SungYeol avait caché sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami et riait.

**- On voulait vous demander si vous étiez libre samedi soir.** Dit DongWoo.

**- On l'est. Pourquoi ?**

**- Une petite soirée entre amis, ça vous dit ?**

**- On a deux amis à vous présenter,** précisa Hoya.

Le couple se regarda et répondirent :

-** Okay. On y sera.**

DongWoo sauta au cou de SungYeol qui crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Puis il le lâcha et retourna avec Hoya à l'intérieur, laissant le couple un peu perturbé quant à l'élan d'affection de DongWoo.  
SungYeol haussa les épaules.

**- C'est DongWoo, après tout.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête et recommença à embrasser son petit ami. Mais cette fois-ci, dans leur appartement pour ne pas être dérangés.

* * *

_* Je tiens à préciser que le terme cockbloquer écrit comme ça n'existe pas xD  
C'est déranger une personne sur le point de passer aux choses sérieuses, dirons-nous xD  
_

* * *

__

Bonsoir ^^  
_Je suis d'extrèmement bonne humeur après avoir vu le teaser de SungYeol [ce mec n'a pas fini de m'épater] _  
_ALORS je me suis décidé à vous faire plaisir : Un chapitre de Love VS Hate 6 Ans Plus Tard + un chapitre du Noel Du Renouveau. _  
_Sans oublier les deux OS qui vous attendent : The Camera et How To Heal A Broken Heart ! _

_Ha Ha ^^ _

_Sur ce, je vous dis Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	29. La Soirée Rencontre

Les deux jours qui suivirent, DongWoo était exceptionnellement joyeux, non pas que quelqu'un s'en plaignait. Au travail, il ne cessait de papoter avec Himchan sous les regards légèrement blasés de leur petit ami respectif.  
Alors ils furent soulagés quand le samedi arriva et qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au bar-restaurant où ils étaient des habitués. Les deux couples arrivèrent en premier et papotèrent un peu. Puis SungJong arriva au bras de Luna.

**- Jonggie !**

**- Hey DongWoo-Hyung ! Hoya Hyung !**

Tous se levèrent. SungJong s'inclina face à Himchan et YongGuk.

**- Annyeong Himchan Hyung et YongGuk Hyung !**

Ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour et SungJong fit apparaître Luna qui était derrière lui. Il la mit devant lui et dit :

**- Himchan-Hyung, YongGuk-hyung, je vous présente Luna. Ma chère et tendre. Luna, ce sont des amis, YongGuk Hyung et Himchan Hyung.**

**- Annyeong Haseyo oppa !**

Ils se sourirent et tous s'installèrent.

**- Les autres ne devraient plus tarder.** Les rassura Hoya.

**- Il me semble que SungYeol avait un dernier photoshoot, alors ils seront surement un peu en retard.**

**- Photoshoot ?**

**- SungYeol est mannequin. MyungSoo est mannequin dans la même agence et il est aussi photographe.**

**- Et pour WooHyun et SungGyu, ils sont professeurs.**

Himchan et YongGuk hochèrent la tête.

**- Et toi et Luna ?** demanda YongGuk.

**- Je suis le styliste de SungYeol.**

**- Et je suis étudiante en pharmacie. Je travaille dans la pharmacie du centre-ville.**

Ils papotèrent un peu et Hoya amena le sujet des autres couples.

**- Et vos meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas s'entendre ?** demanda YongGuk.

**- C'est … Différent de ce que c'était à l'époque.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Quand vous allez rencontrer MyungSoo, il va vous paraître froid. Mais quand il est avec SungYeol, il est totalement différent.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ces deux-là se battaient tout le temps lorsqu'on était en dernière année. Jusqu'à ce que MyungSoo lui sauve la vie alors qu'il a failli se noyer pendant un photoshoot.** Expliqua SungJong.

**- Le métier de Mannequin est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air.** Précisa Luna.

**- Et depuis ?** Demanda Himchan.

**- Après de nombreux mois à les pousser l'un vers l'autre, on a réussi.** Sourit SungJong.

**- Réussi ?**

**- On ?**

**- On, c'est Luna et moi. On s'est d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché grâce à ça.**

** Et réussi,** continua Luna, **c'est parce que depuis six ans, ils sont en couple.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

-** Oui. MyungSoo-oppa était devenu très possessif avec SungYeol-oppa. Il a fallu d'un photoshoot de SungYeol avec ma sœur pour le rendre fou de rage.**

Himchan et YongGuk eurent l'air extrêmement surpris.

**- Ensuite, un photoshoot piège sur le thème de l'homosexualité et le tour était joué.**

Luna et SungJong échangèrent un sourire complice. DongWoo se pencha vers Himchan et murmura :

**- Ces deux là sont des spécialistes pour mettre les gens en couple.**

**- Oui. Et le couple le moins difficile à mettre en couple, ce fut le YaDong.**

SungJong pointa son frère du doigt.

**- Ils se tournaient tellement autour que ça en était presque écœurant de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.**

Deux personnes élégantes de grande taille s'approchèrent de la table, main dans la main.

**- Voila MyungSoo à gauche et SungYeol à droite. Méfiez-vous, MyungSoo est encore plus possessif qu'avant. Je ne sais pas comment fait SungYeol…**

**- Hyung !** râla Hoya.

**- Oui, SungYeol hyung.**

Ils rirent et tous se levèrent quand le couple était arrivé. Hoya fit les présentations et tous s'installèrent.

**- Le WooGyu n'est pas encore là ?**

**- Non.**

**- Sacré WooHyun. Il a encore dû retarder Gyu-Hyung.** Dit MyungSoo.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

**- Que fait Gyu-Hyung avec lui, sérieux ?** Dit SungYeol en train de bouder légèrement.

**- Ils s'aiment, Yeollie.** Répliqua MyungSoo sur un ton doux, comme s'il avait parlé à un enfant de bas-âge.

**- On se pose exactement la même question mais à l'inverse, Yeol'.**

Ils se retournèrent et virent WooHyun et SungGyu arriver main dans la main.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait subir à mon Hyung, WooHyun ?**

**- Premièrement, Yeol', c'est WooHyun-HYUNG pour toi et je ne lui ai rien fait.**

Tous se levèrent et ils se saluèrent. Quand Himchan et SungGyu croisèrent leur regard, les deux se figèrent. Ils dirent en même temps.

**- V-Vous ?**

Ils eurent un rire gêné et personne ne comprenait la situation.

-** Vous vous connaissez déjà ?** Demanda Hoya.

Himchan se tourna vers YongGuk.

-** C'est le professeur principal de YoungJae.**

**- YoungJae ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Mon petit frère.** Précisa YongGuk.

Et là, la situation devint plus claire pour tout le monde. YongGuk se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- **Alors vous,** dit-il en regardant WooHyun, **vous êtes le professeur de Sport.**

**- Exact.**

DongWoo se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Himchan se leva et tendit la main vers les deux hommes.

**- Je m'appelle Himchan. Je suis un ami d'Hoya et de DongWoo.**

SungGyu serra sa main.

-** Je suis SungGyu. Meilleur ami de DongWoo et de SungYeol.**

**- Je suis WooHyun. Meilleur ami d'Hoya et de MyungSoo.**

YongGuk se leva et leur serra la main à son tour.

**- Je suis YongGuk. Le grand-frère de YoungJae, l'ami de DongWoo et Hoya et aussi le petit ami d'Himchan.**

Tous s'installèrent. SungGyu se trouvait à côté de YongGuk et WooHyun ne lâchait pas sa main.

**- C'est presque gênant comme situation…**

Ils eurent un rire nerveux.

**- Donc vous êtes le professeur de musique de YoungJae.**

**- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez.**

**- Seulement si vous le faites aussi.**

**- D'accord. Et donc tu es le grand-frère de YoungJae.**

**- Exact. Il nous parle beaucoup de l'école. Et de ses professeurs.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Tu es le prof dont il nous parle le plus.** Ajouta Himchan.

**- C'est …**

**- Il nous a dit récemment qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'étrange entre son professeur de sport et son professeur de musique. Maintenant, on sait pourquoi.**

Ils rirent. Autour de la table, SungGyu était occupé à discuter avec Himchan et YongGuk pendant que SungJong et Luna étaient dans leur monde, MyungSoo était en pleine discussion avec Hoya et DongWoo et que SungYeol était, fidèle à lui-même, en train de donner des coups de pied à WooHyun sous la table qui lui rendait volontiers.

**- Donc personne à l'école ne le sait pour vous deux ?**

**- La directrice. Parce qu'on était élève dans ce lycée et elle a vu notre couple se former.**

**- C'est mignon.**

**- DongWoo et Hoya nous ont parlé de vous tous comme des meilleurs amis qui ne s'entendaient pas du tout.**

**- C'est un euphémisme.** Rit SungGyu. **Dès qu'on pouvait, on se sautait à la gorge. On s'est rapproché grâce à Hoya et à DongWoo … Et aussi grâce au duo d'extra-terrestre là bas.**

**- Hyung, on t'a entendu.** Dit SungJong, le regardant bizarrement.

Ils rirent de plus belle. SungJong se mêla à leur conversation.

**- Ces deux là étaient les pires… Ne prêtez pas attention à WooHyun. Il ne cesse de se chamailler avec SungYeol.**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Heureusement que la sœur de Luna est apparue.**

**- Elle n'est pas déjà apparue pour SungYeol ?** Demanda Himchan.

-** Si. On a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Rendre MyungSoo et WooHyun fou de jalousie et de rage.**

**- Hey ! J'étais pas fou de rage.**

**- Tu étais pire, WooHyun !** Rit SungYeol.

-** Enfin, tu étais la version plus soft de MyungSoo.** Dit SungJong.

MyungSoo l'assassinait du regard alors que SungYeol déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il arrêta instantanément.

**- J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez tuer Ailee.** Murmura Luna. **Ma pauvre sœur.**

**- Comment a-t'elle fait ?**

**- Simple comme bonjour. Elle a gagné un concours de mannequin et elle a fait partie de la pièce de théâtre où SungGyu-oppa était le prince charmant et elle jouait cendrillon.**

**- La scène du baiser ?**

**- Elle était supposée avoir lieu jusqu'au dernier moment…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?**

Tous semblaient à nouveau captivés dans une seule et même conversation.

**- Eh bien…**

**- SungGyu-hyung n'a pas su embrasser Ailee parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de l'autre imbécile qui lui donne la main en ce moment là.** Répondit simplement SungYeol.

**- MyungSoo, je te jure, calme ton petit ami ou je m'en charge !**

MyungSoo prit SungYeol sur ses genoux et lui chuchota des choses à l'oreille. Puis ils échangèrent un baiser et SungYeol retourna à sa place.

**- Tu as de la chance, il a des arguments d'autorité contre moi.** Bouda SungYeol, faisant rire toute l'assistance.

**- Tu peux me répéter ce que tu lui as dit, WooHyun ?** Demanda SungGyu calmement.

Le calme avant la tempête.

**- Tu voulais faire quoi à SungYeol ?**

**- Rien du tout, Gyu.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire. L'ambiance était plus légère. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, vers une heure du matin. Himchan et SungGyu avaient échangés leur numéro de téléphone afin de pouvoir discuter plus amplement.

**- S'il te plait, Himchan… Pas un mot à YoungJae par rapport à WooHyun et à moi.**

**- Aucun souci. Je comprends.**

**- Merci.**

Ils se dirent au revoir et tous rentrèrent chez eux, après avoir passé une soirée très sympathique.

* * *

_Mouhahaha :D _  
_Ca m'a éclaté d'écrire ce moment :D _  
_Je vous avais promis ce chapitre, le voila :D _

_Tant qu'elle n'est pas finie, je posterais LNDR en premier :D _  
_Puis je me reconcentrerais sur celle ci. _  
_On en est presque au 30eme chapitre et l'intrigue principale a à peine commencée. *soupir*_  
_Accrochez vous, chers lecteurs, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_

**EDIT DU 12 MAI 2013 : **Je continuerai cette fiction quand Le Noel Du Renouveau sera fini. Un peu de patience, c'est presque le cas.  
Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai deux chapitres sur la même journée pour vous, mais j'aimerais avoir des avis sur les deux, d'accord ?  
Ravie de faire des affaires avec vous :D  
A très vite !


	30. Le Jour du WooGyu

Le lundi arriva à vitesse éclair. WooHyun et SungGyu allèrent travailler. Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans l'établissement qu'un élève vint les voir pour leur dire que la directrice les cherchait. Ils se rendirent alors à son bureau et entrèrent.

Elle se tourna vers eux avec son siège pivotant et à cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à un parrain de la mafia russe qu'à une directrice d'école.

**- Bonjour, messieurs.**

**- Madame la Principale.**

**- Vous vous demandez surement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau.**

Ils hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-** Hé bien, je me suis rendue compte que bien des élèves ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard.**

**- Oui… Mais …**

**- J'en viens au fait, Monsieur Nam. J'aimerai que vous organisiez un genre de forum des métiers.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Monsieur Kim. Je suis certains que vous pourrez faire marcher vos contacts. Vous serez ceux qui seront en charge des projets et bien entendu, vous serez aidés des autres professeurs. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Elle abaissa sa tête et nota quelque chose quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours là.

**- Excusez nous de cette question … Mais …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi nous ?**

Elle soupira et releva la tête pour les regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je sais que vous n'êtes profs que depuis peu. Mais je vous connais depuis des années et je sais ce dont vous êtes capables.**

Ils la fixaient sans ciller.

**- Et aussi, parce que vous êtes ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance.**

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

**- Si cette info filtre le bureau, je nierai tout en bloc et vous aurez des ennuis. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?**

**- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.**

Les garçons quittèrent le bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La sonnerie retentit alors que le couple discutait certains détails dans le bureau de WooHyun.

**- Oh, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un cours à dispenser.**

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Evidemment.** Rit SungGyu.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et partit avant que ses élèves n'arrivent. Il arriva rapidement dans sa classe et les vit déjà assis à leur place, à l'attendre.

**- Désolé, j'ai eu un léger contretemps.**

Les élèves se levèrent et s'inclinèrent.

- **Je sais que vous n'avez pas tous la fibre musicale … ou plutôt que vous ne la voulez pas tous…**

Certains au fond de la classe ricanèrent. Un regard noir de SungGyu et ils cessèrent immédiatement.

**- Mais je vous propose un thème et vous me trouvez une chanson sur ce thème puis vous me l'analysez.**

**- Monsieur ?** Demanda HyoSung.

-** Oui ?**

**- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par analyser ?**

SungGyu s'assied sur son bureau et fit face à ses élèves.

- **J'entends par là que vous devrez prêter attention aux accords des instruments, à la puissance vocal et je vous demande aussi de faire votre propre interprétation de la chanson : ce que le chanteur veut faire passer comme message.**

Il y'eut un soudain brouhaha et JongUp leva la main.

-** Oui, JongUp ?**

**- C'est pour quand ?**

**- Vous avez un mois pour le faire, à compter d'aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour vous aider. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire le travail à votre place.**

Il observa les différentes réactions des élèves.

**- Oh, une dernière précision. Je veux une chanson PERTINENTE où ils ne répètent pas tout le temps la même chose, sinon, ce serait trop facile.**

Des élèves se mirent à râler en même temps et SungGyu haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

**- ET je ne veux pas de musique « boom-boom », si vous saisissez ce que je veux dire. Et n'oubliez pas d'indiquer le nom de la musique, je ne suis pas devin. ET le nom de la version, s'il y'en a plusieurs sur Internet.**

Ils travaillèrent un peu et il leur donna rendez vous dans l'après-midi. La matinée passa comme ça. SungGyu était dans sa salle en train d'organiser ses cours quand quelqu'un apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de son bureau après que la personne ait fermé la porte de la classe et il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il leva la tête.

- **Hey mon amour.**

**- WooHyun …**

SungGyu fit le tour de son bureau et prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front.

- **Pas trop dur, les cours ?** demanda SungGyu d'une voix douce.

- **Pas vraiment. Juste devoir leur expliquer des règles et les empêcher de finir à l'infirmerie.**

SungGyu sourit alors qu'il sentit les bras de WooHyun se resserrer autour de sa taille.

**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**- Hé bien, je me disais qu'il y'avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une sortie…**

**- Samedi soir, c'est trop loin pour toi ?**

SungGyu souriait, l'air légèrement moqueur.

**- Je parlais de sortir pour manger, babo.**

**- Ooh…**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut WooHyun qui sourit. Il replaça une mèche folle des cheveux de SungGyu derrière son oreille, admirant le visage de son petit ami devenir rouge comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Et honnêtement, il adorait le voir rougir et il adorait encore plus le fait qu'il soit le seul à avoir cet effet-là sur lui.

**- Alors ?** demanda SungGyu

- **Alors quoi ? Je n'ai encore fait aucune proposition jusqu'à présent.**

**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec toi, au juste ?**

Le professeur de sport approcha son visage de celui du professeur de musique et avec son nez vint faire un bisou esquimau à son petit ami pour lui murmurer :

**- Parce que tu m'aimes.**

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il les déposa sur celles de SungGyu.

**- Tu m'aimes aussi.**

**- Un peu plus qu'hier, un peu moins que demain.**

**- Greasy !**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**- Alors, c'est un oui ?**

**- Tu me poses vraiment la question, là ?**

WooHyun lui fait un énième Aegyo et SungGyu éclate de rire. Qui pourrait croire qu'un professeur de sport était aussi professionnel des actions mignonnes ? Le professeur de musique se laissa entraîner et passa les barrières du lycée côte à côte, sans aucun signe de skinship apparent. Ils se rendirent au restaurant qu'ils affectionnaient tant et entrèrent.

**- WooHyun.**

**- Oui, Gyu ?**

**- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de restaurant ?**

Il hausse les épaules et caresse la main de son petit ami.

-** Je ne sais pas. Ca faisait longtemps.**

**- Crache le morceau.**

WooHyun grimaça.

- **Tu as encore oublié ?**

SungGyu l'observa, l'air légèrement perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu oublier ? Vu la tête de WooHyun, c'est mauvais signe…

-** Bien sur que non …**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ?**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu n'as pas oublié ?**

SungGyu garda le silence et WooHyun soupira.

-** Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Et ?**

**- …**

**- SungGyu, ça fait six ans que tu oublies !**

SungGyu scrutait son petit ami dans l'espoir que ce soit écrit en lettres capitales sur son front. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Puis il sembla avoir une illumination.

-** Oh bon sang !**

**- Enfin ?**

**- Ca fait six ans aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble.**

WooHyun l'applaudit. Puis il arrêta le chrono de sa montre, surprenant SungGyu qui ignorait qu'il l'avait mis.

-** Tu as été plus rapide que l'an dernier. Six minutes et quarante trois secondes contre dix minutes et vingt deux secondes l'année dernière. Bravo mon chéri.**

**- Je suis désolée, Hyun. Je me rattraperai.**

**- J'y compte bien.**

Ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus faim, en se nourrissant l'un l'autre. Puis ils sortirent et eurent le temps d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Une fleuriste arrangeait ses fleurs et soudain, elle fit tomber un gros vase et tomba elle-même de l'échelle sur laquelle elle était grimpée, alors qu'elle refaisait la décoration extérieure de sa boutique. WooHyun et SungGyu coururent l'aider.

-** Ca va ?**

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et leur sourit.

**- Bon sang, que je suis maladroite…**

**- Ne bougez pas, vous saignez.**

WooHyun sortit une valise de premier secours de son gros sac et soigna la jeune femme qui grimaçait de temps en temps.

-** Je suis désolée de vous déranger, vraiment …**

Elle se leva avec difficulté et atteint le comptoir, en tira un ramasse poussière et entreprit de ramasser les débris de vase.

-** Pour vous remercier, prenez un bouquet de fleurs chacun. Vos petites amies seront ravies.**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, gênés. Mais ils obtempérèrent. Ils prirent chacun un bouquet et après s'être à nouveau assurés qu'elle allait bien, ils sortirent de la boutique et continuèrent leur petit tour en amoureux. Puis ils retournèrent au lycée.  
Cependant, WooHyun saisit le bras de SungGyu et l'embrassa avec passion dans un recoin sombre pour que personne ne les aperçoive. L'aîné des deux lui rendit avec tout autant d'ardeur et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à court de souffle.

**- Ce sont six merveilleuses années à tes côtés. Je t'aime SungGyu.**

**- Tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que je t'aime.**

**- On parie ?**

**- Volontiers !**

Le professeur de musique sourit alors que le professeur de sport vint lui ravir ses lèvres pour un autre baiser mais cette fois plus langoureux, plus amoureux que jamais. Ils souriaient tous les deux dans le baiser. Cette fois-ci, la sonnerie les sépara. A contrecoeur, ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe ou son gymnase.  
SungGyu faisait cours mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il avait trouvé un endroit sur un appui de fenêtre où mettre son magnifique bouquet. Certaines filles en entrant l'avaient complimenté sur son bon goût en matière de fleurs. Il fit jouer aux élèves un morceau, et malgré les fausses notes, il trouva le moyen de les féliciter. YoungJae écarquilla les yeux et leva la main.

-** Mais monsieur, nous étions pitoyables.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas de vrais musiciens, YoungJae, donc ce n'est pas grave.**

Il fut choqué du ton doux du professeur. Ce n'était tellement pas … lui !

SungGyu leur demanda de recommencer et YoungJae pensait avoir perdu son ouie pour les vingts années à venir tant les mauvaises notes étaient fortes, et en plus, ils étaient tous en chœur. Avec soulagement, il accueillit la fin de l'heure et il se rendit au cours de WooHyun.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir que son professeur de sport était dans le même état que son professeur de musique.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?**

Ils jouaient au handball et manqua de se faire envoyer à l'infirmerie car le professeur n'en avait strictement rien à faire du cours. Il envoyait des sms et souriait tout seul, comme un idiot.

**- MONSIEUR !**

WooHyun sursauta et se tourna vers YoungJae qui lui pointait un groupe de fille en train de se crêper le chignon. Il alla les séparer.

**- C'est quoi ce manque de discipline ? Je ne vous surveille pas pendant cinq minutes et c'est la foire ! Non mais vous vous croyez où ?**

Tout le monde cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

**- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, vraiment ! Six tours de terrain… MAINTENANT !**

Tous ronchonnèrent mais le firent. Au bout de trois tours, le trois quart des filles étaient par terre en train de pleurer car elles avaient mal au pied, ou prétendaient avoir leurs lacets dénoués pour ne plus avoir à courir. A la fin des six tours, tous les garçons étaient allongés par terre. WooHyun était furieux.

-** DEBOUT !**

Mais aucun ne bougeait. Puis son téléphone sonna. Il lut le message et sourit instantanément. La sonnerie retentit et tous se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils se changèrent et la journée passa à vitesse normale. YoungJae alla directement vers la grille en murmurant des paroles à lui-même qui ressemblaient étrangement à « **_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fumés ?_** ». Il rentra dans quelqu'un au passage.

-** Mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?!**

**- Déso… Non, en fait…**

YoungJae leva les épaules et voulut reprendre son chemin mais DaeHyun saisit ses épaules.

- **Et par-dessus le marché, tu comptes partir sans t'excuser ?**

**- T'as tout compris, Sherlock ! Cette journée était déjà assez étrange pour moi, j'ai pas besoin de voir ton visage d'Alien en cours de route.**

**- Etrange à cause des profs ?**

DaeHyun semblait avoir extrapolé le reste de la phrase du plus jeune, alors que ce dernier hochait la tête.

- **Y'a un truc pas net avec le prof de sport et celui de musique.**

**- Je sais. Le prof de sport envoyait des messages et souriait comme un idiot alors que des gens se battaient sur le terrain.**

**- Et le prof de musique m'a rendu allergique au son de la flûte.**

**- Pareil…**

Les garçons n'échangèrent pas une parole et partirent dans la même direction, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans échanger une parole sous le regard surpris de la plupart des élèves présents et de SungGyu qui les observait d'un peu plus loin.

Les élèves partirent tous et WooHyun passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami une fois qu'il se fut assuré que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

**- Prêt ? C'est l'heure de ma surprise.** Dit SungGyu.

-** Vraiment ? Pour quelqu'un qui avait oublié …**

**- J'ai réservé un an à l'avance.**

WooHyun éclata de rire et vola un baiser à son petit ami. Puis ils se rendirent au restaurant réservé par SungGyu. Ils se régalèrent et firent une dernière promenade en amoureux. Puis WooHyun força SungGyu à s'arrêter.

-** Gyu … J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il hocha la tête et sembla timide.

-** J'ai surement passé les six années les plus … waouh de toute ma vie avec toi. Alors que je te détestais et que tu me le rendais bien. Et maintenant, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Et je suis bien conscient que ce que je vais faire pourra te paraître ridicule mais je suis prêt à me ridiculiser tous les jours si je peux te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité.**

SungGyu pencha sa tête par curiosité. WooHyun fouilla nerveusement ses poches et en sortit un écrin noir.

- **Sois mien à tout jamais, Kim SungGyu.**

L'aîné des deux ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Puis il plaqua ses deux mains sur cette dernière. Il avait visiblement perdu l'usage de la parole et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il hochait la tête plus que vigoureusement. Puis WooHyun le prit dans ses bras et pleura aussi de joie. Il lui passa la chevalière au doigt et enfila la sienne.

-** A tout jamais, WooHyun.**

Ce fut les dernières paroles que SungGyu prononça après une soirée à se prouver leur amour mutuel, une soirée épuisante où rien d'autre ne comptait plus que leur couple. Une soirée remplie de « Je T'Aime » pour un couple qui était définitivement devenu fou l'un de l'autre et qui comptait le rester jusqu'à la fin des temps…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Hé oui, ça fait un bail :D _  
_J'ai presque fini l'autre fiction, juste un peu de patience :D _

_Oh la la, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose : Les chapitres sont très courts ici ! _  
_Oh la la, je suis désolée ! _  
_Je vais faire mon possible pour les allonger :D _

_Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais comme je suis de bonne humeur. _  
_Alooooors - SURPRISE ! :D _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^_

_A très vite ! _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla_

**EDIT DU 5 JUILLET 2013 : **Coucou la compagnie ! Je suis de retour ! Il est vraiment temps que je remette mon nez dans les deux Love VS Hate : Il y'a de ces fautes impardonnables ! Ah la la :D Je tiendrai ma promesse des deux chapitres d'affilé . D'ailleurs, ils sont en cours d'écriture ! A très vite !


	31. L'Audition

MyungSoo était de sortie. Il était parti à son photoshoot, laissant SungYeol seul dans son lit bien trop grand pour lui tout seul. Il boudait car la place à côté de lui était déjà froide. Il se roulait dans les draps car il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il regarda l'heure. Onze heures et demie. D'accord, il devra éventuellement se lev…

-** LEE SUNGYEOL BOUGE TES FESSES !**

Il se leva en sursaut et alla ouvrir la porte à SungJong qui le regardait l'air sévère.

**- On va à un casting aujourd'hui, Hyung.**

**- Tiens, il y'a trente secondes, tu avais oublié tout titre honorifique à mon égard.**

**- Parce que tu n'en mérites aucun.**

SungYeol assassina SungJong du regard. Ce dernier le poussa dans sa propre chambre, fouilla les tiroirs et sortit des vêtements potables.

**- Enfile ça. Je te donne dix minutes. Pas une de plus.**

L'aîné des deux se sentait légèrement effrayé par le côté dictateur de SungJong. Il fila dans la salle de bain et se prépara. Puis il sortit et SungJong l'attendait.

-** Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends, tu veux ma mort ?**

**- Désolé Jonggie…**

**- Aucune excuse ne fera l'affaire. Allons-y.**

**- Mais où ?**

**- Tu es sorti de ta petite bulle récemment ? Y'a un casting pour un photoshoot pour l'un des plus grands magasines de mode du monde !**

**- Tu exagères toujours, SungJong.**

**- Pas cette fois.**

**- Comme si…**

**- Et après, on va à un casting pour une pub.**

**- Ai-je le choix ?**

**- Non.**

SungYeol soupira et se laissa entraîner par la boule d'énergie qu'était devenu SungJong. Après tout, lutter ne changerait rien à son calvaire. Au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme et ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où avait lieu le casting. Et SungJong devait avoir raison, vu le nombre de personne qui s'étaient présentés. C'était un truc de fou ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes attendaient d'être appelées par le jury. Des mannequins, tous plus grands les uns que les autres, tous plus minces les uns que les autres. Parfois, ils faisaient pitié tant ils étaient minces, mais SungYeol savait que c'était la dure loi du métier.

Le téléphone de SungYeol sonna, le sortant de sa torpeur et attirant des regards mi-curieux mi-haineux vers lui. Il décrocha rapidement.

-** Oui, Gyu ?**

**- Ca va ?**

**- Yep. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**

**- J'ai besoin de tes services et de ceux de SungJong et SI POSSIBLE de ceux de MyungSoo.**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Vois-tu, notre lycée organise un genre de forum des métiers, et ce serait bien si tu venais présenter le tien. MyungSoo pourrait présenter celui de photographe …**

**- Je lui en parlerai. En attendant, si tu veux joindre SungJong, je peux te le passer, il est juste à côté de moi.**

**- Ca serait génial. Merci Yeol' !**

Il donna un coup de coude à SungJong qui le regarda de travers.

**- Pour toi, SungGyu-Hyung.**

Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit considérablement alors qu'il saisissait le téléphone des mains de SungYeol.

**- Allo Hyung !**

SungYeol aurait très bien pu se moquer du ton doucereux qu'avait employé SungJong, mais il décida que c'était surement mieux pour lui de faire comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas le fâcher plus que nécessaire.

**- D'accord Hyung, j'en parle aussi à Luna et on te rappelle.**

**- […]**

**- Au revoir, Hyung !**

Et il raccrocha le téléphone et le tendit à SungYeol avec un léger regard courroucé.

-** Je reviens, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Garde la place surtout.**

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas possible…

Alors qu'il partait dans ses pensées, il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre la main aux fesses. Il sursauta violemment et quelqu'un murmura à son oreille.

**- Je t'ai manqué ? Parce que toi, si.**

Il frissonna d'horreur quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Il se retourna violemment et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas lui en coller une.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je te salue.**

**- T'appelles ça saluer ? Tu me fais des avances que je trouve absolument répugnantes, oui !**

**- Il y'a des années, tu en aurais rêvé. Mes lèvres dans ton cou, mes mains sur ton corps…**

**- Les temps ont changés, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !**

CNU eut un sourire mauvais.

**- En es-tu vraiment sur ?**

**- Absolument certain. Maintenant, enlève tes sales pattes de là, avant que je ne te vomisse dessus.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Les deux tournèrent leur tête vers MyungSoo qui venait d'apparaître. CNU enleva ses mains directement et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

MyungSoo assassinait CNU du regard, puis son regard s'adoucit visiblement quand il le posa sur son petit ami.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais auditionner pour ce photoshoot ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas non plus,** soupira SungYeol. **SungJong m'a traîné de force hors de mon lit confortable pour venir ici.**

MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-** Je serai le photographe de ce photoshoot. J'ai été engagé tout à l'heure.**

**- C'est génial.**

Il se contenta de sourire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter au cou, ils étaient en public et ils risquaient gros.

-** J'espère que tu seras pris, toi aussi.**

**- On verra.**

SungJong arriva à ce moment précis.

-** Oh, MyungSoo-Hyung !**

**- Hey Jonggie.**

Il lui sourit et ils restèrent à parler, puis MyungSoo prit congé en murmurant un «** On se voit à l'appartement ?** » à SungYeol qui hocha la tête à s'en démettre le cou et qui fit sourire le plus jeune des deux avant de partir. Le mannequin rougit furieusement et subissait le regard mi-moqueur-mi-compréhensif de SungJong.

**- Six ans, hein ? On ne croirait pas.**

**- Tu peux parler, quand tu es avec Luna, on croirait un petit chiot. Tu es tellement de différent de maintenant…**

**- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?**

**- Avec moi, t'es plus comme le gros Saint Bernard, tu vois. Pas le petit chiot.**

SungJong lui lança un regard noir et SungYeol tapota gentiment son épaule. CNU semblait avoir disparu de la circulation pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce fut rapidement leur tour d'aller se présenter au jury qui regardèrent le CV de SungYeol.

**- Impressionnant.** Dit l'un des jurés.** Il me semblait bien vous avoir déjà vu.**

SungYeol s'inclina et SungJong se tenait en retrait, comme d'habitude.

**- Tout semble parfait sur votre CV, monsieur … Lee. Nous vous appellerons.**

Il s'inclina à nouveau et sortit de la pièce avec SungJong qui était content. Il avait à peine mis un pied dehors que CNU était de retour.

**- A très vite, beauté.**

Il lui mit à nouveau la main aux fesses et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**- SungJong, viens, on va à la pharmacie, il me faut du désinfectant.**

Ce dernier éclata de rire et ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la pharmacie, mais c'était plus pour faire plaisir à SungJong qu'autre chose, puisque le désinfectant ne ferait aucun effet. Il n'effacerait pas ses erreurs du passé. Luna était en train de ranger des médicaments quand SungJong et SungYeol sont arrivés.

**- Luna, tu peux t'occuper des nouveaux arrivants, je suis trop occupée pour l'instant ?** Demanda Victoria en les remarquant.

La jeune fille descendit de son escabeau car les médicaments étaient en haut. Elle se tourna et commença sa présentation.

-** Bonjour et bienvenue, que puis-je pour** …

Elle releva la tête et sourit aussitôt en remarquant que SungJong avait posé ses coudes sur le comptoir et l'observait.

-** Figurez-vous, mademoiselle, je me sens pas bien. Je suis en manque de ma petite amie. Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait régler ce problème ?**

Luna jeta un coup d'œil à Victoria et contourna le comptoir afin de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

**- Il y'a toujours possibilité de régler les problèmes, monsieur Lee.**

**- J'aime votre réponse, mademoiselle.**

Ils se sourirent et Luna déposa un baiser sur la joue de SungYeol.

**- Salut Oppa ! Un nouveau casting ?**

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

**- J'ai vu MyungSoo-Oppa il n'y a pas longtemps.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Il allait vers l'agence. Je pense qu'il doit être chez toi, là, Oppa.**

**- Je te laisse le petit, tu pourras t'en charger ?**

SungJong lui lança un regard noir qui fit éclater de rire l'aîné des deux et il lui dit :

-** Tu me le paieras, Lee SungYeol.**

**- Ca, c'est pour avoir été à la limite de l'odieux avec moi ce matin.**

Il grommela quelque chose mais laissa SungYeol partir. Ce dernier alla en sautillant jusqu'à son appartement et attira le regard curieux des gens autour de lui et comme d'habitude, il entendit des compliments sur son physique de jeunes filles qui rougissaient en le regardant. Il leur sourit et entra dans son appartement. Il était tout sombre. Il alluma la lampe principale et la première chose qu'il fit et d'aller se laver les mains et la joue … Et possiblement le cou. Puis il s'avança dans la chambre et vit qu'en effet, quelqu'un était là. SungYeol sourit alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses pantoufles et alla s'allonger au dessus des couvertures. Avec sa main droite, il redessina le visage de la personne et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut les lèvres de MyungSoo. Il devait être épuisé car, en ce moment, il ne dormait que quelques heures la nuit suite à un double emploi du temps de plus en plus chargé. Il retraça le nez de son petit ami qu'il aimait tant, laissa ses doigts se promener sur la joue gauche, puis sur la pommette qui réapparaissait avec chacun de ses sourires qui le faisaient fondre à coup sur. Ses longs doigts caressèrent délicatement les paupières closes du photographe, et passèrent lentement sur son front sans oublier un détour par les tempes. Puis ses doigts redescendirent le long de son visage et il caressa la pomme d'Adam de son petit ami. Puis il recommença à caresser son visage qu'il adorait tant et sursauta quand il sentit des petits baisers être posés sur ses doigts. Il sourit et les yeux de MyungSoo brillaient dans l'obscurité presque totale.

-** J'aime beaucoup quand tu fais ça, Yeollie. C'est relaxant.**

**- Epuisé, Soo ?**

**- Beaucoup, mais je dors mal.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

MyungSoo passa son bras autour de la taille de SungYeol et fit passer son haut au dessus de sa tête, avant de le coller contre son propre torse nu.

**- Parce que tu n'es pas là.**

SungYeol se pencha un peu et embrassa son petit ami droit sur les lèvres.

**- Tu m'as manqué.**

**- Pas autant que toi.**

L'aîné des deux posa sa tête sur le torse du photographe et MyungSoo jouait avec ses cheveux.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, l'autre tache ?**

**- Devine ?**

**- Il n'a toujours pas compris ?!**

**- Compris quoi ?**

MyungSoo baissa son regard, saisit délicatement le menton de SungYeol et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Que ton cœur et ton corps m'appartenaient.**

**- On s'en moque de lui, je n'ai que toi, Soo'. Il est mon passé, alors que tu es un mélange de mon passé, mon présent et mon futur.**

Le plus jeune des deux sourit.

**- Au fait !**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tout à l'heure, Gyu-Hyung m'a appelé …**

**- WooHyun a recommencé ses conneries ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Les multiples lettres d'amour qu'il a planqué un peu partout dans les cahiers de SungGyu.-Hyung.**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

-** Je n'étais pas au courant mais ça doit être bien rigolo. Bref, il m'a appelé et m'a demandé de te demander si tu étais dispo pour un forum des métiers au lycée …**

**- Un forum des métiers, vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dans notre ancien lycée ?**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

**- Il faudra que je parle à Gyu-Hyung pour savoir la date précise et que je vois avec l'agence. Tu devrais faire pareil.**

L'aîné des deux acquiesça plutôt difficilement, et déposa un baiser sur le torse de son petit ami, là où il avait posé sa tête. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de MyungSoo.

**- Soo ?**

**- Oui, Yeollie ?**

**- Merci.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'avoir toujours fait en sorte à ce que je reste proche de mes meilleurs amis.**

**- Yeollie, ils sortent avec mes meilleurs amis. En plus, je les aime bien. Alors pourquoi pas ?**

**- Soo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

MyungSoo regarda son petit ami qui le fixait droit dans les yeux avec toute la sincérité dont il disposait. Il se pencha légèrement et captura les lèvres de SungYeol dans un baiser tendre, plein d'amour, avant que ce dernier ne repose sa tête sur son torse en soupirant de bien être. Les deux s'endormirent ainsi, plus heureux que jamais d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Bonjour les gens :D _  
_Comment allez vous ? Ca fait longtemps, hein ! _  
_Bref, me revoila sur Love VS Hate 2 ^^ _

_J'ai vu la tonne de fautes d'orthographe dans mes fictions Love VS Hate._  
_Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y remédie ^^ _

_J'ai lu chacune de vos reviews et j'en prend compte, ne vous en faîtes pas ^^ _  
_Et j'allonge mes chapitres parce que, vous êtes pas gâtés au niveau de Love VS Hate ^^ _

_En plus, Je vous avais fait une promesse et je vais la tenir :D _  
_Donc ... A tout à l'heure ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	32. L'Avocat

Le vendredi soir était arrivé et avec lui le weekend. YoungJae rentrait joyeusement chez lui, content de ne plus avoir à se lever de bonne heure pendant deux jours d'affilés. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et la referma aussitôt. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et vit un mot accroché sur la porte du frigo.

**_« On rentrera vers 21h. Mange, ne nous attends pas. HimChan »_**

Il soupira. Son frère et lui travaillaient dur afin de garder ce toit au dessus de leur tête. YoungJae réfléchissait. Peut-être que, pour qu'ils aient moins de difficulté à payer le loyer, il pourrait travailler ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse attendue : Yong Guk refuserait catégoriquement et HimChan lui dirait qu'il est trop jeune et qu'il devrait plutôt penser à sa réussite scolaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa son regard sur l'horloge pas loin de l'entrée. Il n'était que dix huit heures. Alors YoungJae alla s'installer dans le salon avec un livre dans les mains. Vers dix-neuf heures, il le reposa et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine. Il tapota son menton avec son index. Quand ils rentreront, Himchan et YongGuk auront faim et ils seront épuisés… Pourquoi ne pas leur préparer un bon repas ? Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui-même et se mit à la recherche d'un livre de cuisine qu'il trouva coincé entre deux tomes d'Harry Potter. Il alla s'installer à la table dans la cuisine et commença à le feuilleter. Puis il tomba sur une recette qui avait l'air assez simple. Il se décida alors de se mettre au travail.

La recette du soir, Spaghetti à la bolognaise. Rien n'avait l'air compliqué là dedans. Il mit l'eau à bouillir et versa un peu d'huile dedans et du sel, afin que les pâtes ne collent pas au fond de la casserole. Puis il laissa l'eau chauffer. Il s'attaqua à la sauce. Il sortit des steaks hachés du congélateur et les mit au micro-onde pour les dégeler. En attendant que ça se fasse, il alluma la télévision qui était dans la cuisine et mit une chaine musicale. Cool, c'était une rediffusion de son show musical préféré. Il chantonnait en cuisinant. Puis, une fois que tout fut prêt, il sortit les pâtes de l'eau bouillante, et regarda l'heure. Vingt et une heure. Okay, il avait un peu pris son temps pour cuisiner, après avoir involontairement vidé l'eau dans l'évier et il avait dû recommencer le processus plusieurs fois, en plus des steaks hachés qui ne voulaient pas dégeler … Brillante idée de les acheter dans leur boite en carton par paquet de dix, HimChan ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ça leur faisait réaliser de sacrés économies quand même, en sachant que la viande était chère ici, en Corée du Sud. Il s'occupa alors de mettre la table en attendant que les deux danseurs reviennent. Puis il s'installa sur le canapé et lut encore un peu son livre.  
YoungJae fut content de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Himchan et Yong Guk entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient le visage vraiment fatigué.

**- Salut.** Leur sourit le plus jeune des garçons.

HimChan s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-** Tu n'es pas encore couché ?**

**- Je vous attendais.**

**- C'est gentil de ta part.**

YoungJae rangea son livre.

-** Ca a été, le boulot ?**

**- Comme d'habitude, épuisant.**

Il leur fit un sourire compatissant.

**- Venez, j'ai préparé le repas.**

**- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?!** dit YongGuk de la cuisine.

**- Manger tout seul alors que je n'ai qu'à attendre deux heures pour manger en votre compagnie ? L'attente en vaut la peine. Mettez vous à table, je fais réchauffer les plats.**

YoungJae saisit le plat de pâte et fut satisfait de voir qu'elles étaient encore chaudes. Il alla s'occuper de la sauce et la posa sur la table.

-** Tu as cuisiné pour nous ? Je pouvais le faire, tu sais !**

**- HimChan-Hyung, tu es épuisé, je le vois bien. Mangez et après, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.**

Ils se servirent et mangèrent en se racontant leur journée. Puis YoungJae insista pour débarrasser la table. Yong Guk et HimChan allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre et le plus jeune d'entre eux resta un peu. Il prit le journal et commença à encercler des annonces dans le journal. Certains pourraient faire l'affaire après l'école. Il ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés. Peut-être qu'après, YongGuk pourrait à nouveau offrir des petits restaurants à HimChan comme il le faisait avant. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il prit le journal et le planqua sous son oreiller afin qu'ils ne parviennent pas à stopper ses plans, et qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il se leva assez tôt et descendit. Il était de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, ni HimChan ni YongGuk ne travaillaient, alors ils en profitaient pour dormir. Il prit sa douche, et s'habilla normalement. Puis il alla chercher du pain sans se précipiter. Après tout, c'est samedi matin. Tout est calme. Il devait marcher depuis dix minutes quand il est arrivé à destination. Il fit un énorme sourire à la dame qui vendait le pain et la paya après avoir passé commande. La dame qui servait était toujours très gentille avec lui, et l'appelait mon poussin… Surement à cause de ses cheveux blonds. Il sortit de la boulangerie et reprit sa route jusqu'au marchand de journaux et acheta le journal. Puis il retourna chez lui.  
Devant la porte, il eut la surprise de voir un homme habillé en costard cravate qui attendait.

**- Je peux vous aider ?** Demanda-t'il poliment.

**- Est-ce que c'est bien ici que Bang Yong Guk vit ?**

**- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis l'avocat de la famille Yoo.**

Le visage de YoungJae changea directement d'expression.

-** Oui, il est là. Entrez.**

Il ouvrit la porte et cria après YongGuk dans les escaliers. Ce dernier descendit après avoir enfilé quelque chose en vitesse. Son regard s'assombrit.

**- Je suis maître Shin. Je suis l'avocat de vos parents.**

**- Ce ne sont plus mes parents. Je me suis émancipé, aux yeux de la loi et à mes yeux, ils ne sont plus rien.**

Il serra quand même la main de l'homme alors que YoungJae rangeait les achats récents. Il s'installa sur le canapé et lut son livre. YongGuk et l'avocat étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, mais le blond pouvait toujours entendre ce qui se disait là-bas.

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

**- Je viens au sujet de Yoo YoungJae.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon frère ?**

Il y'eut un clic et YoungJae devina qu'il avait ouvert sa mallette.

**- Vous êtes émancipé depuis huit ans, c'est exact ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Donc vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec les Yoo…**

**- Où voulez vous en venir ?**

La voix de YongGuk tremblait à cause de la colère qu'il contenait.

- **Hé bien, aux yeux de la loi, vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec votre frère mineur non plus.**

La mâchoire de YongJae tomba. C'est quoi ces conneries ? L'avocat continua.

**- Et donc le fait qu'il soit ici depuis plus de quatre ans constitue un kidnapping, car aux yeux de la loi, vous n'êtes pas un membre de sa famille.**

YongGuk claqua son poing sur la table.

**- Vous m'accusez d'avoir kidnappé mon frère ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!**

Himchan dévala les escaliers et lança un regard interrogatif à YoungJae qui serrait les dents à présent. Il se leva du canapé et se rendit avec HimChan dans la cuisine.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?**

**- Il m'accuse d'avoir kidnappé YoungJae !**

**- N'importe quoi !**

YoungJae se tourna vers l'avocat.

**- Sachez, monsieur, que je suis parti de mon plein gré de cette maison cauchemardesque.**

**- Cauchemardesque ? Ce sont vos parents !**

**- Si vous appelez des parents les personnes qui ont juste couchés ensemble et qui sont incapable d'aimer leurs enfants, alors oui, ce sont mes parents.**

**- Ils vous aiment profondément…**

**- FOUTAISE ! Ils n'aiment que leur putain de fric ! Ne me forcez pas à retourner là bas !**

**- Monsieur Yoo, sachez que je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi.**

**- Allez au diable avec votre loi. Moi, je reste avec mon frère.**

L'avocat se détourna de YoungJae et s'addressa à YongGuk.

**- Vous avez reçu mes précédentes missives ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Vous savez que vous risquez la prison si le jeune YoungJae ne retourne pas chez lui.**

**- C'est ici chez moi, vous n'avez pas le droit !**

HimChan passa ses bras autour des épaules de YoungJae pour le calmer, mais ça n'eut aucun effet autre que de s'assurer qu'il ne blesserait personne.

- **C'est ridicule ! C'est mon frère, ma chair et mon sang, vous n'avez pas le droit de me le retirer.**

**- Monsieur, il vaut mieux laisser le jeune homme retourner chez lui.**

**- Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue, c'est ICI chez moi !**

L'avocat ignora la réplique du jeune homme.

-** Les parents de Monsieur Yoo passeront vous rendre une petite visite assez prochainement.**

**- Evitez la semaine, nous travaillons.**

**- Je transmettrai.**

Il se leva et quitta la maison. HimChan lâcha doucement YoungJae qui se tourna en pétard.

**- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Pitié, me force pas à y retourner !**

YongGuk ébouriffa ses propres cheveux dans un geste rageur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de YoungJae. S'il les avait quitté, c'est qu'il y'avait une bonne raison !

Le plus jeune des garçons se précipita vers la porte et s'enfuit.

**- YoungJae, reviens ! YOUNGJAE !**

Ce dernier était déjà loin. YongGuk claqua son poing sur la table et Himchan posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**- Il reviendra. Laisse-le passer sa colère seul.**

L'aîné soupira et son petit ami le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. YongGuk posa volontiers sa tête sur l'épaule d'Himchan et se laissa être réconforté.

De son côté, YoungJae courait, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Mais il savait où il voulait aller. Et rapidement, il fut arrivé à destination. Il monta dans l'arbre et s'installa sur une des branches les plus solides. Il ne cessait de pleurer. Il était parti avec YongGuk lorsqu'il s'était émancipé, deux ans auparavant. Ses « parents » ne s'étaient jamais souciés de lui. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était pas eux qui lui avaient payé ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, de Noël, ses vêtements, ses frais de scolarité et tout ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une adolescence normale. Il avait une vraie famille, avec YongGuk et HimChan. Ses parents n'étaient plus rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi revenir lui pourrir la vie maintenant ?

-** Tiens tiens … Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton trou, l'Hermite ?**

Oh non, pas lui en prime ! Il baissa le regard et vit DaeHyun, en sueur, probablement parce qu'il courait souvent dans ce parc.

**- Fiche-moi la paix, c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder !**

**- On est grincheux dès le matin ? Fais attention à ce que la branche ne casse pas !**

**- C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis !**

Il renifla et cela attira l'attention de DaeHyun.

- **Tu pleures ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu mens très mal.**

**- Et alors, ça te fait plaisir de me voir pleurer ?**

La réponse sortit toute seule, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir.

**- Pas du tout.**

YoungJae sécha ses larmes.

**- Va-t'en DaeHyun, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça…**

Ce dernier s'en moqua éperdument et monta à l'arbre. Puis il atteignit la branche où était assis le plus jeune et s'installa à côté de lui.

**- Et si, au lieu de pleurer bêtement, tu vidais ce que tu as sur le cœur ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Ce n'est qu'un conseil. Pour une fois que je ne viens pas en tant que méchant.**

Il y'eut un long silence et YoungJae sembla sonder DaeHyun. Comme pour tenter de voir son niveau de sincérité. Ce dernier était trempé, sa respiration était assez saccadée mais il était là. Même si YoungJae aurait préféré être seul.

-** Mes parents veulent me récupérer…**

Il avait lâché l'info dans un murmure. Son regard était rivé sur ses genoux, et des larmes coulaient encore. DaeHyun ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

-** Pendant plus de quatre ans, ils n'en avaient plus rien à cirer de moi…Et là, il faudrait que je retourne vivre avec ces gens ?**

Il eut un rire amer et les larmes coulaient de plus belle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enregistrer l'info, il était dans les bras de DaeHyun à pleurer tout son saoul sur son épaule, alors qu'il lui tapotait doucement le dos. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et ensuite, sans un mot, DaeHyun descendit de l'arbre et rentra chez lui. YoungJae était complètement abasourdi. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer, là ?  
Il attendit une petite dizaine de minutes, puis il se décida à rentrer chez son frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il eut à peine mis un pied dans la maison qu'il prit YongGuk dans ses bras et les deux pleurèrent ainsi, sous le regard embrumé d'HimChan qui était lui aussi profondément touché par la situation. C'est le cœur lourd qu'ils passèrent le weekend ensemble, enfermés dans la maison, rien que tous les trois, avec une peur commune : La séparation.

* * *

_C'est encore moi :D _  
_J'ai tenu ma promesse : 2 chapitres à mon retour :D _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_On m'a réclamé du DaeJae, le voilaaaa ~ _

_Sinon, parlons de choses sérieuses ... Vous avez vu le teaser de **Destiny** et le clip de **Coffee Shop** ? _  
_Ce sont deux bombes, les gens _

_J'ai hâte d'être le 16 [ou le 15 à 17h en France] pour voir le MV en entier :D _

_Voila pour les news importantes :D _

_Aussi, faut que je vous raconte quelque chose de bien qui m'est arrivé y'a un petit moment mais que je n'ai pas encore raconté [jeracontemalife] : _  
_J'ai rencontré une de mes lectrices IRL :D **NihonNoTamashi** ! ^^_  
_Voila, fallait que je partage ma joie avec vous. C'est tout xD _

_Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi DERNIER DÉLAIS ! _

_Bon Weekend à vous _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla _


	33. L'Ombre De Lui-Même

Le vendredi suivant était arrivé. Pendant toute la semaine, les élèves allaient en cours, le train train quotidien était solidement ancré dans leur vie. Depuis quelques jours, il trouvait YoungJae bien trop calme et pas assez concentré et honnêtement, il n'aimait pas ça. Même s'il était lui-même surchargé de travail, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Il continuait son cours, et faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais ça le tracassait quand même.  
La sonnerie retentit et il se décida à interroger l'élève.

**- YoungJae ?**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, curieux.

-** Tu peux rester un instant ? Vous avez quoi comme cours ?**

**- On a sport, monsieur.**

**- Il ne dira rien, alors.**

YoungJae s'approcha du bureau et SungGyu attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis et que la porte soit fermée pour prendre la parole.

**- J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très attentif en cours, YoungJae.**

Le ton employé par le professeur de musique était doux, bien différent de son ton habituel, mais ça n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de s'incliner pour s'excuser.

**- Je ne cherche pas une excuse, YoungJae, je cherche une explication.**

**- Je … Je suis désolé. Je serai plus attentif à partir de maintenant.**

**- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler aussi. Je ne suis pas qu'un professeur, je peux aussi comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu peux venir quand tu veux pour me parler.**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur et ce dernier put y lire de la gratitude et un peu de tristesse.

**- Merci Monsieur.**

**- Allez, va en cours. Tu es déjà très en retard, ne mettons pas Woo…Monsieur Nam en colère.**

Il écrivit un mot basique pour WooHyun en faisant bien attention aux mots qu'il employait. On ne sait jamais, les étudiants de nos jours sont plus futés qu'on le croirait. YoungJae s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait, Monsieur Nam n'était pas content de le voir arriver avec plus de dix minutes de retard, mais quand il lut le mot, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'autoriser YoungJae à faire ses tours de terrain avec les autres. A la pause de midi, WooHyun se décida à aller interroger le professeur de musique. Ce dernier était penché sur ses copies et avait visiblement oublié quelle heure il était quand WooHyun entra dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

**- Hey.**

WooHyun ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusque SungGyu pour lui voler un baiser, ce qu'il fit, bien évidemment.

**- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de manger, toi, par hasard ?**

SungGyu regarda sa montre et soupira. WooHyun sourit et sortit deux grands sandwiches de son sac. L'aîné des deux sourit et saisit l'un des deux.

**- J'avais complètement zappé. Comme j'ai une heure de pause avant l'heure du repas, j'ai pas fait attention …**

**- Mais il y'a une sonnerie pourtant.**

**- Possible.**

**- Kim SungGyu, tu me surprendras toujours !**

**- C'est un bon point ou un mauvais ?**

WooHyun fit semblant de réfléchir et sourit en volant un nouveau baiser.

**- Toujours un bon point.**

Le sourire de SungGyu grandit et les deux attaquèrent leur sandwich. Puis WooHyun reprit la parole.

**- Quelle bonne excuse vas-tu pouvoir utiliser pour m'expliquer le retard de Yoo YoungJae ce matin à mon cours ?**

**- Oh …**

Le visage de SungGyu s'assombrit légèrement.

-** Tu n'as pas remarqué que YoungJae n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ?**

**- Et il n'y a pas eu de bagarre depuis une semaine entre lui et DaeHyun.**

**- Je suis sincèrement inquiet.**

**- Parce qu'ils ne se bagarrent pas ?**

**- Non, parce que YoungJae est bizarre.**

Il frappa doucement le front du professeur de sport qui grimaça légèrement.

**- Mais c'est vrai que tout ça est très étrange.**

**- Ca ira surement mieux avec le temps… Tout le monde a une période avec et une période sans.**

**- Tu crois ?**

WooHyun posa son sandwich et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

**- Bien sur. Tout s'arrange avec le temps.**

Le téléphone de SungGyu se mit à vibrer et il regarda à l'image qu'il venait de recevoir.

-** Tout … Sauf ces deux là…**

L'image montrait SungYeol en train de faire le clown en compagnie de DongWoo et dans un coin, Hoya et MyungSoo observaient, visiblement à court de mot pour décrire ce qui leur passait par la tête. WooHyun manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich. SungGyu tenta de réprimer un sourire. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient vraiment des imbéciles. Ils finirent de manger leur sandwich en papotant de tout et de rien et la sonnerie retentit. WooHyun soupira, et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**- A ce soir, je présume ?**

Puis il saisit la poignée de la porte.

-** WooHyun ?**

**- Oui, SungGyu ?**

Ce dernier se leva et se rendit directement vers lui.

-** Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

WooHyun avait l'air complètement perdu, alors SungGyu saisit son menton et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'aîné des deux sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Puis il saisit lui-même la poignée de la porte et lui indiqua de sortir, alors que des élèves attendaient devant la porte.

La journée reprit normalement… ou presque.

Du côté de YoungJae, le temps passait vite. Depuis qu'il savait, il avait l'impression que le temps allait trop vite. Chaque seconde était une seconde qui le rapprochait de ce moment qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Il était en cours mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il voulait trouver une solution à son problème. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents. Après tout, après quatre ans de silence, pourquoi maintenant ? Il était bien avec HimChan et YongGuk ! La seule chose qui le maintenait à la réalité, c'était la sonnerie du lycée. Il marchait de cours en cours comme un automate. Puis la dernière sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves sortirent, joyeux comme des pinçons. Sauf lui. Il fit comme les autres et se dirigea vers la porte de la classe, puis descendit les escaliers et arriva à la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec difficulté, et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la grille et bouscula quelqu'un au passage. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de JongUp.

-** Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui oui.**

**- Tu mens ?**

**- Oui.**

Et il laissa le pauvre garçon en plan. Il marchait vraiment comme un robot et ne regardait vraiment pas où il allait. Ainsi, il se retrouva dans le parc, au pied de l'arbre et regardait dans le vide. Depuis cette visite, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était remonté sur cette branche et observait les enfants qui s'amusaient dans le parc entre eux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être joyeux comme eux ? Ah oui … Parce qu'il n'avait pas la même vie qu'eux.  
Là, en haut de cet arbre, il se souvenait. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il venait souvent jouer dans ce parc. C'est d'ailleurs là où il avait rencontré DaeHyun, lorsqu'ils devaient avoir quatre ans… Enfin DaeHyun avait quatre ans. Lui en avait trois. Ca sert d'être un petit génie.

**_Flashback _**

- _**YoungJae, viens, on va au parc tous les deux.** Dit YongGuk. _

- _**Où sont les parents ?** Demanda le petit garçon. _

_La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un haussement d'épaule. Alors l'aîné des deux lui prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite, alors que des gens étaient payés pour vider les valises et ranger les affaires. Ils marchaient tranquillement et arrivèrent dans ce parc bondé d'enfants. YoungJae était effrayé et ne lâchait pas la main de son frère. Ils avancèrent alors et YongGuk commença à jouer avec son petit frère. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. _

- **_Ca serait mieux avec une balle, non ? _**

_Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête. _

-** _Ne bouge pas, petit frère, je reviens. D'accord ? _**

_Il hocha à nouveau la tête et regarda partout autour de lui. Il était extrêmement intimidé. Il fit ce que son frère lui avait demandé et ne bougea pas. Cependant, le temps sembla passer et YoungJae commença à avoir peur. Et si son frère l'avait oublié ? Un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'il se leva et se rendit vers la route qu'il avait cru voir son frère emprunter. Cependant, il y'avait beaucoup de gens, et des voitures, alors il se résolut à ne pas y aller. Son cœur battait vite, et il commença à pleurer. _

**- _YongGuk Hyung ! YongGyu Hyung ! _**

_Il n'obtenait aucune réponse alors il fouilla le parc de fond en comble. Plus il cherchait et plus il pleurait car moins il avait de résultat. Alors il s'installa au pied d'un arbre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, croyant sincèrement que son frère l'avait oublié. Puis il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Cette personne posa sa main sur son épaule. Sa petite main. _

-** _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_**

_Sans relever sa tête, il lui répondit. _

**- _J'ai perdu mon frère. _**

**- _Ne pleure plus, je vais t'aider à le retrouver… _**

_Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un autre petit garçon. _

- _**C'est vrai ?** Demanda-t'il en reniflant. _

-** _Seulement si tu arrêtes de pleurer. _**

_Il renifla une nouvelle fois et sécha ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche. Le petit garçon en face de lui fit un grand sourire et ses yeux disparurent en même temps, dévoilant un magnifique eye-smile. _

**- _Ca y est, tu ne pleures plus ? _**

_YoungJae était surpris mais secoua la tête, faisant sourire le petit garçon encore plus. Il lui tendit sa main. _

**- _Je m'appelle DaeHyun. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? _**

**- _Y-YoungJae. _**

**- _Viens avec moi, YoungJae ! _**

_Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite à la recherche de YongGuk. YoungJae se sentait un peu mieux. Ce DaeHyun allait l'aider, il lui avait dit. Il se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés. _

_Ce jour-là, YoungJae avait retrouvé son frère et il s'était fait un meilleur ami qu'il espérait garder pour la vie. _

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK _**

Enfin, la dernière partie, c'était avant qu'il ne devienne un crétin fini, bien entendu. Il soupira et sursauta quand son soupir eut un écho juste à côté de lui.

**- Yoo YoungJae. Va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'agir comme un zombie. Tu fais peur à tout le monde.**

Il tourna la tête et vit DaeHyun qui était assis là, à sa droite, sur cette branche. Il le fixait, la tête légèrement penchée et il avait son eye-smile. YoungJae fit la moue et détourna son regard.

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

-** C'est vrai, je suis immunisé contre tout ça. Mais tu as fait peur à deux petites filles qui sont venues te parler.**

Et là, il se lança dans une imitation ratée « **Oppa, ça va pas ?** » car son accent de Busan s'entendait trop.

-** Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Cinq minutes, je pense.**

Il y'eut un silence entre les deux. Ils regardaient les enfants jouer un peu plus loin.

- **Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de trop penser à ta situation, YoungJae. Ca se trouve, ça se passera surement mieux que ce que tu penses !**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes, DaeHyun. Une personne mauvaise ne peut pas devenir gentille. Mais une personne gentille peut devenir mauvaise.**

Cette phrase frappa DaeHyun en pleine figure. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises des yeux.

- **Tu juges encore sans savoir YoungJae.**

**- Tu fais bien pareil, DaeHyun.**

Ils se fixèrent durement pendant un moment.

**- HyoSung s'inquiète pour toi.**

**- Elle n'a pas à le faire.**

**- C'est ta meilleure amie, comment espères-tu qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour toi ?**

**- Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Et pourtant, je n'attends plus rien de toi.**

YoungJae descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc sous le regard lourd de DaeHyun.

- Tu ne sais rien, Yoo YoungJae … Tu ne sais pas…

Il serra les dents et une seule larme coula le long de la joue de DaeHyun. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa copie exacte coulait le long de la joue de YoungJae qui l'essuya rageusement. Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile pour lui donner des leçons ? Il n'était rien, plus rien !  
C'est visiblement en pétard qu'il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la maison de YongGuk et entra en claquant la porte. Cependant, son sang se glaça quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas deux paires de chaussures, mais cinq …

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Comme promis, voici le chapitre tant attendu ... okay, peut-être pas si attendu que ça. _

_Félicitations à ceux qui ont eut leur diplôme :D_  
_Vous avez gérés ! _  
_Pour les autres, l'échec n'est pas une fatalité, c'est une nouvelle chance pour mieux réussir une prochaine fois ^^ _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit flashback ? Et du chapitre en général ? _  
_J'ai eu un peu de mal à le sortir, celui-là xD _

_Et je trouve que le suspense en fin de chapitre est de plus en plus nul. J'ai perdu mon savoir-faire, je crois xD _

_Vous avez vu ? Comeback :Infinite le 16 et B.A.P le 17 ... Machination contre nous. Pour qui voter ? xD _  
_Elle est dure la vie de fan de Kpop xD _

_BREF ! _

_A ... Vendredi ou samedi pour la suite ? [plus samedi, je pense ^^ ] _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _

_ps : Je voulais vous demander : Quel est votre pairing préféré dans mes fictions : WooGyu, MyungYeol, YaDong, SungJong x Luna, BangHim ou DaeJae ? _


	34. Le Monde S'Effondre Partie 1

YoungJae secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau les paires de chaussures. Noon, il avait dût halluciner certaines paires, puisqu'en ce moment, il dormait mal. Il allait simplement retourner se coucher et …

**- YoungJae, tu peux venir voir, deux minutes ?**

Il avait entendu la voix d'HimChan qui l'appelait. Alors il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et à ce moment précis, il espérait sincèrement que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller au plus vite, bien au chaud dans ses draps et qu'il ne serait pas en retard pour aller en cours…

Alors tranquillement, il s'inclina puis remonta dans sa chambre s'allonger dans son lit. Oui, il devait être fatigué. Il était bien, là. Puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-** Je dors…**

**- Pas tant que ça puisque tu me réponds.**

YoungJae tourna légèrement la tête et vit HimChan. Ce dernier avait un sourire triste sur ses lèvres et s'installa au pied du jeune homme et lui frotta doucement le dos.

-** Tu peux redescendre avec moi, s'il te plait ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils veulent te parler.**

**- Qui ça ?**

Il vit une lueur de tristesse traverser les yeux de l'aîné des deux garçons.

**- Tes parents, YoungJae.**

**- Je ne veux pas les voir.**

**- S'il te plait, ne rends pas ça plus difficile pour nous aussi…**

Il soupira et se leva.

**- Si je fais ça, c'est bien pour vous.**

Et il se rendit vers les escaliers et descendit, suivi d'HimChan. Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de YongGuk, sans répondre aux salutations de l'avocat, ni ceux de sa mère ou de son père.

-** Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

Il ne tournait pas autour du pot, c'était le peu qu'on pouvait dire. Son regard, froid, était posé dans celui de sa mère. Et la voir faire cette moue ne l'attendrissait pas une seule seconde.

**- Est-ce vraiment une façon de parler à ses parents ?** Demanda le père d'un ton sec.

**- Je n'ai plus de parents.**

**- Alors que sommes-nous ?**

Madame Yoo l'observait, des larmes aux yeux.

**- Des étrangers qui viennent embêter mon grand frère et m'empêcher de dormir. Quoi d'autre ?**

La mère sembla éclater en sanglot, mais le regard du garçon ne perdit en rien de sa froideur, visiblement impassible aux sentiments exprimés par sa mère.

**- Monsieur Yoo YoungJae ?**

**- Encore vous ?**

**- Je suis l'avocat de la famille Yoo. Votre famille.**

**- Vous vous trompez à mon sujet.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Je n'appartiens à la famille Yoo que de par mon nom de famille.**

L'avocat sembla ignorer la dernière réplique de YoungJae et reprit la parole.

**- Vous avez quitté le domicile familial il y'a quatre ans, c'est cela ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Etant mineur et toujours relié à vos parents, ceci est considéré comme une fugue ou un enlèvement puisque Monsieur Bang YongGuk ici présent n'est pas votre tuteur légal.**

**- S'il faut signer des papiers pour qu'il le devienne, tendez-moi les papiers et un crayon et je serai on-ne-peut-plus ravi de les signer.**

**- Là n'est pas la question.**

**- On peut régler cette question au plus vite ? Il faut que je retourne au bureau.** Dit Monsieur Yoo d'une voix courroucée.

-** Va-y, on ne te retient pas. Embarque ta charmante petite épouse qui est en train de tremper le carrelage de ses fausses larmes et ton avocat avec toi par la même occasion et ne revenez plus nous taper sur le système.**

YoungJae se leva et se rendait vers la porte de la cuisine quand la voix du père se fit entendre à nouveau.

**- Tu ne vas nulle part, Yoo YoungJae.**

**- Ah oui ? Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !**

**- Nous sommes là pour venir te rechercher YoungJae.** Dit la mère d'une voix tremblante.

**- Non merci, je décline l'offre.**

Il posa la main sur la poignée.

-** YoungJae, cesse ce petit jeu, va chercher tes affaires et on s'en va.**

Ce dernier se retourna vers monsieur Yoo et prit la parole.

-** J'ai une seule question à vous poser.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Pourquoi maintenant et pas quatre ans avant ?**

Madame Yoo se retourna et voulut prendre la main de YoungJae mais le jeune homme retira sa main de là, comme s'il avait peur d'être sali.

**- On t'a cherché, tu sais, mon chéri.**

Les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient, mais pas de tristesse. D'amusement.

**- Oh vraiment ?**

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et son mascara avait coulé. Aux yeux de YoungJae, elle ressemblait à Cruella d'Enfer… Donc elle était au plus près de sa vraie nature.

-** Oui. On a retourné le pays complet. On a envoyé des appels au secours à la radio, à la télévision …**

**- C'est vrai ? Sur quelle chaîne ? Je suis curieux de voir ça.**

**- Toutes les chaînes.**

Elle se leva et voulut prendre son fils dans ses bras pour refermer ses bras sur du vide. YoungJae était revenu vers YongGuk.

- **YoungJae, cesse de faire l'enfant, va chercher tes affaires, on s'en va.**

**- C'est le plus gêné des deux qui s'en va, Monsieur Yoo.**

Ce dernier se leva et sembla vouloir frapper YoungJae qui ne bougea pas un cil.

**- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? me frapper ? Ne te gêne pas, mais ça ne joue en rien en ta faveur.**

YongGuk se leva.

-** Vous vous permettez de vous inviter chez moi pour me parler de YoungJae, passe encore. Mais au grand JAMAIS vous n'abaisserez votre main sur la joue de mon petit frère sous mon toit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Ton frère, YongGuk, vraiment ?**

Ce dernier regardait cet … homme d'un regard froid.

-** En te mettant avec … ça et en faisant cette demande d'émancipation, tu as perdu toute ta famille. Tu n'as plus ni père, ni mère, ni frère.**

**- Je t'interdis de décider à ma place si j'ai un frère ou pas.** Tonna YoungJae.

**- Aux yeux de la loi …** Commença l'avocat.

**- Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné !**

L'avocat referma aussitôt la bouche.

**- Vous savez où est la porte, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous la montrer.**

YoungJae sortit de la pièce en furie. Son père le rattrapa dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à parler mais l'adolescent prit la parole en premier.

-** Quatre ans de recherche et aucune trouvaille en sachant que je n'ai jamais changé d'école et que c'était on-ne-peut-plus facile de me trouver à la sortie des cours.**

Madame Yoo sanglota de la cuisine.

- **On a vraiment fait ce qu'on a pu …**

**- Entre deux voyages pour Pékin et Bangkok ?**

**- Ne nous manque pas de respect, jeune homme !**

Tous étaient réunis dans le couloir, à présent.

**- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Vraiment !**

**- On a déjà perdu un fils … S'il te plait, reviens…**

**- Pour rien au monde !**

Il y'avait un échange de regard noir entre le père et le fils qui faisait à présent sa taille.

- **YoungJae, tu n'es pas majeur, tu n'as aucun choix. Tu nous suis et tu te tais !**

**- Il est hors de question que je t'écoute, vieux croûton ! Maintenant, va-t'en.**

**- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.**

**- Tu le perds. Maintenant, retourne à tes petits papiers et fous-moi une paix royale, comme celle que j'avais ces quatre dernières années.**

**- Tu préfèrerais rester avec ces … erreurs de la nature, plutôt que de revenir chez nous où tu aurais tout ce que tu veux ?**

**- M'appâter avec des promesses vides. Je n'ai plus quatre ans, ça ne marche plus avec moi !**

Madame Yoo s'avança jusque YoungJae et pleura à son oreille.

-** On ne refera plus les erreurs du passé, je te le promets, mon chéri, s'il te plait …**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi.**

Elle pleura encore un peu.

**- Mais je suis ta mère…**

**- Tu veux une médaille pour te féliciter ?**

**- Je veux récupérer mon YoungJae. Je me souviens quand tu as fait ta première rentrée, tu pleurais et t'accrochais à ma jupe parce que tu ne voulais pas me quitter…**

**- C'était YongGuk, ça. Pas moi. Ma première rentrée, c'est YongGuk qui m'y a emmené et est arrivé en retard à l'école après. Tu l'as grondé et puni pendant trois semaines suite à ça.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Mon pauvre cerveau n'est plus ce qu'il était…**

**- Malheureusement, j'existe encore dans ton cerveau. YongGuk est le seul qui a été là pour moi depuis toujours. HimChan et lui prennent vraiment soin de moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever à eux !**

Monsieur Yoo s'avança vers YongGuk et lui tendit des billets.

**- C'est pour les frais de scolarité de YoungJae ces dernières années.**

Le regard de YongGuk était froid.

-** Cet argent, vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense. Jamais je n'accepterai une seule chose de votre part.**

**- Pourtant, tu as accepté de t'occuper de notre fils pendant quatre ans. Sourit sadiquement monsieur Yoo.**

**- Je suis lié à YoungJae par le sang, que ça vous plaise ou non.**

Il s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

**- YoungJae. Tu ne voudrais pas que je porte plainte contre lui pour enlèvement ?**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ?**

**- C'est ce que je vous ai dit, Monsieur Yoo…** Soupira l'avocat. **Monsieur Bang irait en prison si cela se produisait.**

YoungJae pâlit alors que Monsieur Yoo affichait un sourire sadique de triomphe.

- **Cependant, il y'a une alternative pour que ça n'arrive pas.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Reviens avec nous sans faire d'histoire.**

L'adolescent sembla réfléchir et regarda son frère et HimChan. Il était si bien ici, depuis toutes ces années. Il avait enfin eu la sensation d'avoir une famille. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'ils aient des ennuis.

**- Alors ?**

Le jeune homme garda encore un peu le silence. Sacrifier sa liberté pour que son frère n'ai pas d'ennuis semblait la seule solution. Alors il monta prendre ses affaires de cours et redescendit.

**- Et tes autres affaires ?**

**- Je les laisse ici. On ne sait jamais.**

Monsieur Yoo leva les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est pathétique le peu de choses que tu as.**

**- YongGuk et HimChan n'ont jamais eu à me payer des choses pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de moi.**

**- Dis leur adieu, et on s'en va.** Dit Madame Yoo.

Le père et la mère partirent à la voiture avec l'avocat. YoungJae resta en retrait et prit HimChan dans ses bras.

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, d'accord ? Tu as toujours ta chambre en haut.**

**- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi.**

Puis il se libéra de l'étreinte d'HimChan à contrecœur pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me manquer, frérot.**

**- Pas autant que toi.**

**- N'oublie pas. S'il y'a le moindre problème comme avant avec eux, reviens ici. On peut t'aider, peu importe les conséquences.**

**- Tu sais bien que si tu m'aidais, vous pourriez dire adieu à tout ce que vous avez : votre boulot, votre maison … Tout.**

**- Peut-être, mais on pourra dormir sur nos deux oreilles et tu seras en sécurité.**

Il ne voulait pas lâcher son frère. Mais il le devait car dehors, ils l'appelaient. Alors il se sépara de lui et traîna son sac de cours jusqu'à la porte et monta dans la voiture non sans un autre coup d'œil à son frère et son beau frère. Ils allaient lui manquer, c'était certain. La voiture se mit en marche et il observait son frère disparaître au loin. Puis il se retourna dans la voiture qui ressemblait plus à une limousine qu'à une voiture normale, d'ailleurs. Madame Yoo était assise juste à côté de lui.

-** Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, d'accord mon chéri ?**

Elle tenta de lui caresser les cheveux mais il s'écarta autant qu'il put. Elle eut un sourire triste. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se refusait de pleurer devant eux. Ca leur ferait trop plaisir.  
Au bout de vingt minutes de trajet, la voiture se gara dans une grande allée, puis un valet vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il descendit et regarda la grande demeure qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. La porte de la voiture claqua derrière lui et Madame Yoo le traîna avec elle jusqu'à la maison. A l'intérieur, des dizaines de bonnes étaient là, en rang et s'inclinèrent quand ils entrèrent.

**- Maître YoungJae, ça nous fait plaisir de vous revoir.**

Il hocha la tête car il ne pouvait pas dire pareil. Puis Madame Yoo retira un produit pour les yeux de son sac.

-** Ca pique ce machin là !**

YoungJae l'ignora.

-** Viens avec moi. Tu ne dois plus te souvenir où est ta chambre.**

Elle l'entraîna de force jusqu'à une pièce avec des grandes fenêtres munies de barreaux à présent. Sa chambre avait changé. Elle était équipée de la technologie moderne, des jeux les plus récents mais plus que jamais, il regrettait sa petite chambre confortable chez YongGuk. Elle eut un sourire sadique.

**- A lundi matin.**

Elle lui envoya un baiser au loin et referma la porte derrière elle.

Pitié, que ce soit un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille bien au chaud dans ses draps chez son frère …

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _  
_Comme promis, voici le chapitre :D _

_Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment avec vos " Tous" sont vos couples préférés ... Enfin, merci quand même :D _  
_J'ai eu mon année, donc je suis contente :D _

_Merci à toutes les personnes [guests ou non] de me laisser des reviews. J'ai la pêche pour la journée, après :D_  
_Je ne vous embête plus :D _

_Bonne soirée et à très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	35. Dépression

Une semaine s'était écoulée. YongGuk et HimChan avaient perdu leur sourire. DongWoo et HoYa pensaient que ça allait être temporaire, juste une mauvaise passe. Mais au bout d'une semaine, ça les inquiétait vraiment. Ils ne répondaient même plus aux piques de Kai, et dansaient comme des zombies. Quand le couple leur demandait s'ils allaient bien, HimChan revêtait son sourire faussement joyeux qui ne trompait pas une seule seconde ni DongWoo ni HoYa. YongGuk ne répondait même pas. Il regardait dans le vide.

Et ça inquiétait sincèrement leurs deux amis, qui les prirent à part.

**- Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Et si vous nous racontiez ?** demanda DongWoo sur un ton doux.

HimChan échangea un regard avec YongGuk, comme s'il hésitait à leur raconter. Mais il se décida finalement à ne rien leur dire et continuait à afficher ce sourire faux. Ils se remirent au boulot.

Le soir venu, les deux couples se saluèrent et HoYa et DongWoo rentrèrent chez eux. Alors que HoYa faisait à manger, DongWoo partit se laver. Puis ils échangèrent les places et l'aîné des deux mit la table. Puis ils s'installèrent pour manger. Le silence entre eux deux était léger, mais plein de non-dits. Jusqu'à ce que DongWoo brise ce silence.

**- Tu les trouves bizarre, toi aussi ?**

**- Oui. J'aime pas ça.**

**- Ils ne sont que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on peut faire ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…**

Ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, et s'approchèrent de la porte.

-** Mais si, je te le dis, YoungJae est bizarre, cette semaine.**

**- C'est peut-être parce que tu t'attardes trop sur lui.**

**- WooHyun, je sais ce que je raconte !**

DongWoo et HoYa ouvrirent la porte et firent sursauter le couple qui était dans le couloir. Les deux se tournèrent alors vers eux.

**- Hey Gyu-Hyung ! Et si vous veniez nous rendre une petite visite… Genre maintenant ?** Demanda DongWoo avec un sourire.

SungGyu et WooHyun échangèrent un regard et les deux entrèrent dans la maison.

**- Vous avez faim ? On a cuisiné…**

**- Merci, mais on a déjà mangé.**

**- D'accord.**

DongWoo et HoYa leur indiqua le canapé. Les deux observèrent leurs meilleurs amis avec un air curieux sur le visage.

**- Alors ?**

**- On a entendu votre petite conversation dans le couloir.**

**- Et ?**

**- On trouve YongGuk et HimChan bizarre.**

SungGyu les observait successivement.

**- Vous avez une idée ?**

**- Aucune. Ils refusent de nous dire ce qui ne va pas.** Dit DongWoo en faisant la moue.

**- Ils ont peut-être un problème familial…**

**- Faudrait leur faire cracher le morceau.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Soit SungGyu-Hyung arrive à parler à YoungJae, soit on arrive à faire parler HimChan, car c'est évident que YongGuk ne dira rien.**

Ils restèrent à contempler le problème.

-** En tout cas, si quelqu'un en sait plus, il prévient les autres.**

**- Ca marche. Nous, on va se reposer.** Dit SungGyu en saisissant la main de WooHyun. **Bonne soirée à vous deux.**

**- Merci, Hyung !**

Ils se sourirent et l'autre couple partit. DongWoo et HoYa finirent leur plat, et allèrent se coucher après s'être brossé les dents. Ils allaient avoir une dure mission le lendemain.

Et ça s'avéra être une tâche plus que difficile. Car ils travaillèrent durs car des recruteurs passèrent dans le coin. Puis le soir arriva. DongWoo passa son bras autour des épaules d'HimChan.

**- Hey, ça vous dit de venir boire un coup avec nous ?**

Il échangea un regard avec YongGuk et ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent alors l'agence et se rendirent au fameux bar-restaurant où le groupe d'amis aimait se retrouver. Ils s'installèrent à une table et papotèrent un peu de tout et de rien, puis HoYa plaça le sujet sur le tapis.

-** Et vous ne nous avez pas dit. Comment va YoungJae ?**

Là, YongGuk se referma aussitôt. HimChan saisit la main de son petit ami et lui fit un sourire triste.

**- On … on en sait rien.** Dit ce dernier.

DongWoo et Hoya échangèrent un regard surpris.

-** Quoi ?**

YongGuk ne desserrait pas la mâchoire.

**- On peut leur dire, hein Gukkie ?**

Il regardait intensément son petit ami, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Et il hocha la tête.

-** YoungJae est retourné vivre chez ses parents.**

**- Vous vous êtes disputés et il est parti ?** Demanda HoYa, surpris.

- **Pas vraiment…**

YongGuk prit la parole.

**- L'avocat de ses parents sont venus à la maison. Il nous a laissé un avertissement mais YoungJae l'a envoyé promener dans les grandes largeurs. Une semaine plus tard, mes anciens parents et cet avocat sont de retour dans la maison…**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

**- YoungJae ne voulait pas partir. Il était là depuis quatre ans, avec nous. Ils lui ont sortis des salades comme quoi ils l'avaient cherché pendant quatre ans, mais il est intelligent. Il n'y a pas cru une seule seconde… Puis ils ont sortis un argument de poids…**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Hé bien,** reprit HimChan.** Ils ont dit qu'aux yeux de la loi, YongGuk n'était pas son frère et qu'il risquait la prison, car ça pouvait être considéré comme un kidnapping…**

**- Ils n'ont pas osés ?!**

**- L'argument a aussi bien attaqué YongGuk que YoungJae et on sait tous les deux. Alors YoungJae n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de faire ses valises et de partir avec eux.**

DongWoo se leva et prit les deux dans ses bras. Puis il les libéra et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'HoYa. HimChan avait pris la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et la serrait fort, comme pour lui montrer son réconfort.

-** Et vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de lui, alors ?**

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-** On est désolé… on ne voulait pas vous …**

**- Vous ne saviez pas. Donc vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit.** Dit YongGuk.

Hoya et DongWoo affichaient aussi un sourire triste.

**- Et on a peur pour lui aussi …**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Disons que les parents ne sont parents pas par amour, mais juste suite à une nuit de retrouvaille par mois …**

**- Et ?**

**- Disons que ce ne sont pas les parents idéaux. Je ne me suis pas émancipé pour rien.**

YongGuk tendit son bras et une cicatrice apparut. Les yeux des deux autres danseurs s'agrandirent sous le choc.

**- Ils sont violents ?**

**- Ils peuvent l'être. Voila pourquoi j'ai peur pour lui.**

Ils pâlirent tous les quatre.

-** S'il arrive quelque chose à YoungJae, je les …**

Il tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde aux alentours et attirant les regards sur eux.

**- Rien ne lui arrivera… Je l'espère.**

**- Mais en attendant, on n'a aucune nouvelle de lui. Ils ont dû lui prendre son téléphone.**

Ils soupirèrent tous ensemble. Puis le temps passa et chacun retourna chez soi. Sauf DongWoo et HoYa qui allèrent rendre une petite visite à SungGyu et WooHyun. Ils frappèrent et SungGyu alla leur ouvrir la porte.

**- Salut Hyung ! On vous dérange ?**

**- Même si je répondais oui, vous viendriez quand même…** Dit WooHyun au loin en train de rajuster sa chemise.

HoYa eut un sourire satisfait alors que SungGyu lançait un regard noir à son petit ami. Il les invita à entrer.

**- On a du nouveau pour vous.**

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et DongWoo leur raconta la discussion qu'ils ont eut plus tôt avec HimChan et YongGuk. Les deux furent étonnamment attentifs en sachant que les danseurs venaient surement de gâcher un moment de complicité entre eux. A la fin du récit, SungGyu se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-** Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent se revoir.**

**- Au moins pour les rassurer.**

**- Et leur rendre le sourire.**

SungGyu continuait à marcher, sous les yeux des trois autres qui le suivaient. Puis il s'arrêta net.

**- Je sais ! Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide, DongWoo et HoYa.**

**- Et de la mienne, t'en as pas besoin ?** Dit WooHyun en faisant la moue.

L'aîné des garçons s'approcha de lui et saisit son visage.

**- Bien sur que si, j'aurai toujours besoin de toi.**

Et il l'embrassa.

**- WooHyun, arrête tes bêtises, il va encore oublier son idée. Tu nous as déjà fait le coup !** Dit DongWoo en râlant.

SungGyu brisa le baiser et WooHyun éclata de rire.

-** C'est vrai. Voici mon plan.**

Il leur expliqua et les autres hochèrent la tête de temps à autre.

-** Ca devrait aller ?**

**- Impeccable. Tu es brillant, SungGyu-Hyung !** Dit HoYa, plein d'admiration.

- **Evidemment, c'est mon petit ami, il y'a bien une raison.**

**- D'ailleurs, c'est le seul point noir chez lui : sa relation avec toi.** Dit DongWoo en rigolant.

SungGyu s'assit sur les genoux de WooHyun et lui murmura de ne pas s'occuper d'eux et le divertit en l'embrassant.

**- Ne les écoute pas, WooHyun.**

**- Bon, on va vous laisser cette fois. On vous tient au courant de l'avancée du plan.**

**- Impeccable.**

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte et allèrent dans leur propre appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, SungGyu apparut dans l'entrée de l'appartement des deux danseurs et leur tendit un papier.

-** Ca passera plus facilement si vous avez une preuve quelconque de ce que vous avancez.**

**- Merci Gyu-Hyung !**

**- Reposez vous bien, tous les deux.**

Et il quitta l'appartement. DongWoo plaça le papier en lieu sur dans son portefeuille et ils mangèrent en vitesse puis allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur principal de l'agence. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

**- Messieurs Jang et Lee. Entrez.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent sur les sièges qu'il leur désignait.

-** Que me vaut votre visite d'aussi bonne heure ?**

DongWoo lui tendit le papier. L'homme le lit et les regarda.

**- Et ça concerne quels danseurs ?**

**- Messieurs Kim et Bang.**

**- Pour représenter l'agence ?**

**- Vous avez tout compris.**

L'homme sembla réfléchir, puis il chercha quelque chose dans son ordinateur et hocha la tête.

-** D'accord.**

Les deux danseurs sourirent, se levèrent, s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce pour aller se changer. La journée commençait bien. HimChan et YongGuk les regardèrent étrangement à cause de leur bonne humeur, et ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que le patron les appela dans son bureau pour les mettre au courant. La journée de boulot se finit et alors que DongWoo et HoYa se rendaient à leur appartement, HimChan et YongGuk apparurent.

-** C'est vous deux qui avez manigancé ça ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, HoYa.**

**- C'est possible que nous ayons juste mentionnés vos noms à un ami qui a appuyé ce que je disais…** Dit DongWoo sur un ton évasif.

HimChan le prit dans ses bras et YongGuk semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-** Merci. Vraiment.**

**- Ne nous remerciez pas. C'est normal entre amis !**

Ils se sourirent et DongWoo prit aussi YongGuk dans ses bras et ce dernier se mit à pleurer. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cesse de pleurer et ils prirent ensemble la route vers le café-restaurant habituel.

- **Maintenant, on compte sur vous. Tout est arrangé.**

**- Et vous avez fait ça quand ?**

**- Hier soir, en rentrant.**

**- Vous êtes fous !**

**- On a juste des bons contacts.**

**- Vous n'avez plus qu'à donner une bonne image de l'agence en contrepartie et le tour est joué.**

**- On devrait pouvoir faire ça.**

HimChan prit la main de YongGuk et lui sourit. Ce dernier hocha la tête et on pouvait y lire de la reconnaissance.

**- Quand vous arrivez là-bas,** **demandez SungGyu. D'accord ?**

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Ils restèrent à parler un peu et ils se séparèrent. Ils allèrent voir SungGyu juste après et confirmèrent la réussite du plan. Maintenant, ce dernier n'avait plus qu'une chose à régler afin que le plan fonctionne sans embrouille…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_J'avais envie alors voici le second chapitre de ce weekend !_  
_Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous me motivez, les gens :D _

_Je voulais vous dire que vous entendrez encore parler de moi demain... _  
_Mais pas pour Love VS Hate :D _

_Surprise Surprise ! :D _

_Au fait, Joyeuse Fête Nationale aux français qui me lisent :D _

_A demain ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	36. Le Forum

Afin que son plan se passe sans encombre, SungGyu s'y était pris à l'avance. La veille, il remettait tout au clair dans le bureau de la principale. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il y était et elle lisait toujours le croquis qu'il lui avait fourni sur l'organisation des stands. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cours la première heure, sinon, il était dans un sacré pétrin en sachant qu'elle prenait tout son temps. Elle releva enfin les yeux et lui sourit.

**- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout.**

**- Quand on me confie un travail à faire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses à moitié, madame.**

Elle le regarda d'un air appréciateur.

-** Si seulement vous m'aviez montré un tel esprit lorsque vous étiez encore élève ici !**

SungGyu croisa les jambes et plaça ses mains au dessus de son genou.

-** Vous savez, madame, les temps ont changés…**

**- C'est exact ! Tiens, tant que j'y pense, voyez vous un quelconque changement dans le comportement des deux fortes têtes ? Je ne les ai pas vu dans mon bureau depuis un moment …**

**- Ils vous manquent déjà ?**

**- C'est trop calme, c'est étrange… Et ne commencez pas à être insolent avec moi, SungGyu.**

**- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.**

**- Finalement, tout n'a pas changé…**

Elle soupira et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au croquis.

**- Vous avez mon feu vert, SungGyu. Les élèves auront leur après-midi de libre pour venir visiter les stands. Cependant, je veux que chaque professeur fasse l'appel avant d'emmener ses élèves sur le forum. Tout absence devra faire l'objet d'un certificat médical ou d'un mot signé par les parents.**

**- Bien entendu.**

Le téléphone de la principale se mit à sonner, alors elle décrocha et commença à parler. Elle fit signe à SungGyu qu'il pouvait disposer et il sortit. Ce dernier était ravi. La première phase de son plan était en marche, il avait l'accord de la directrice pour faire le forum des métiers. Il profita qu'il lui restait une demi-heure de libre pour aller voir WooHyun au gymnase. Ce dernier observait un match de basketball et se tenait sur les côtés du terrain. Il fut repéré par un groupe de fille sur le côté qui le regardait bizarrement. Ces dernières se mirent à appeler le professeur afin qu'il remarque SungGyu. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors qu'il demanda à deux filles de le remplacer pour l'arbitrage et entraîna son petit ami dans son bureau et ferma la porte.  
Il vérifia qu'aucun élève ne les épiait et il lui vola un baiser.

**- Que me vaut ta visite ?**

**- Je sors du bureau de la principale.**

**- Et ?**

**- J'ai le feu vert.**

**- C'est génial ! Donc tu vas pouvoir commencer la deuxième partie du plan !**

**- Exactement !**

SungGyu s'approcha de WooHyun après avoir à nouveau vérifié que personne n'était derrière la porte et murmura :

- **J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour l'aider à monter les stands demain matin …**

Il laissa glissa sa main le long du torse de son petit ami en gardant un air innocent sur le visage. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ?**

WooHyun saisit sa main et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Je pense que ça pourra se faire … Faut que je regarde dans mon emploi du temps …**

**- Ah oui ?**

L'aîné des deux prit un air de chien battu et le professeur de sport tomba dans le panneau.

**- Hum …. Je serai là.**

**- Merci WooHyun,** lui dit-il.** Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !**

Il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **C'est un plaisir.**

WooHyun s'installa à son bureau et SungGyu prit le siège en face de lui.

- **Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à joindre les autres pour leur confirmer l'heure.**

**- Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi ?**

**- Dix minutes.**

**- Appelle déjà SungJong et SungYeol. Je me charge de MyungSoo. Pour DongWoo, Hoya et ses amis danseurs, il faudra leur demander le numéro.**

**- Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai besoin.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**- YoungJae l'a écrit sur sa fiche à la rentrée. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le numéro de ses parents.**

Le professeur de sport hocha la tête.

-** Essaie. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver un stratagème pour YoungJae.**

**- Ca devrait aller, je pense…**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et WooHyun lui cria d'entrer. Une fille passa sa tête à la porte.

-** Monsieur, il y'a de la bagarre sur le terrain.**

**- J'arrive.**

La jeune fille referma la porte et WooHyun soupira.

- **Jamais tranquille ! Quelque part, je t'envie… Tes élèves ne se battent pas dans tes cours !**

**- J'ai déjà vu deux élèves tenter de s'assommer à coup de flûte à bec ou se boucher les tympans en faisant volontairement des fausses notes, tu sais.**

Le plus jeune des deux sourit et embrassa une dernière fois SungGyu avant que les deux ne quittent le bureau du professeur de sport. Deux élèves étaient bien en train de se battre en plein milieu du terrain. WooHyun s'interposa et SungGyu s'éclipsa. Il se rendit dans son bureau, et eut à peine le temps de poser son sac sur le bureau que la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves peinèrent à arriver avant la deuxième sonnerie. Fort heureusement pour lui, c'était la classe de YoungJae et c'était l'heure juste avant la récréation de la matinée.  
Tout se déroula pour le mieux et une fois que la sonnerie retentit, SungGyu saisit sa chance.

-** YoungJae, peux-tu rester deux minutes ?**

Ce dernier fit signe à ses amis de partir devant et le professeur attendit que la salle se vide afin de pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité avec l'élève.

**- Demain matin avant les cours, es-tu libre ?**

**- Bien sur, Professeur. Pourquoi ?**

**- J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le forum des métiers dont je vous ai parlé.**

YoungJae hocha la tête. SungGyu sourit.

**- A quelle heure ?**

**- Vers sept heures et demie, ça te va ?**

**- Aucun souci.**

L'élève partit en récréation et SungGyu fut rapidement rejoint par WooHyun.

-** Alors ?**

**- Succès de la mission. Maintenant, plus qu'à passer les coups de fil !**

Le professeur de sport passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Ils passèrent un petit moment tendre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la récréation. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient attendre le soir pour se voir, car ils n'avaient plus d'heures en commun. SungGyu dispensait un cours entre midi et à son heure de manger, WooHyun faisait cours aussi. Ca arrivait souvent, et ils s'accommodaient comme ils pouvaient.

Quand le soir arriva, ils se sautèrent presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de vivre loin l'un de l'autre pendant tout ce temps. Si proches, mais si éloignés. Ils passèrent les coups de fil nécessaires et leur donnèrent à tous rendez-vous le lendemain matin vers sept heures quarante pour les danseurs et Luna ainsi que les autres participants et vers huit heures pour les mannequins et SungJong qui avaient du boulot juste avant. Après avoir mangé, il ne fallut pas les bercer pour que les deux professeurs s'endorment, épuisés par une longue journée de travail.

Le lendemain, ils durent se lever extra-tôt afin d'être à l'école vers sept heures pour commencer à monter les stands avant que le maximum de personne n'arrive. Ainsi, WooHyun et SungGyu commençaient déjà à tout organiser quand YoungJae était arrivé. Il s'inclina bien bas en signe de respect.

**- Bonjour YoungJae.**

**- Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ?**

**- Prends le plan, là bas, sur la table, et dis-nous où vont les stands.**

**- D'accord.**

Alors qu'ils avançaient un bon coup, Luna arriva.

- **Salut Oppa et Oppa !**

**- Hey Luna !**

Les garçons placèrent le stand à sa place et prirent chacun leur tour une Luna d'une bonne humeur débordante dans leurs bras.

-** J'ai reçu un coup de fil de SungJong. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils seront à l'heure … Si MyungSoo arrête de rejoindre SungYeol dans la cabine d'essayage.**

Les trois éclatèrent de rire et YoungJae se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Luna le vit et s'approcha de lui avec un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu es YoungJae ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Madame… Tu me donnes un coup de vieux, tu sais ! Je m'appelle Luna.**

Elle resta à papoter avec lui pendant que les deux professeurs continuaient à travailler. C'est-à-dire, ils mettaient des grosses tables en face de chaque point désigné par YoungJae. Puis la secrétaire vint les déranger.

**- SungGyu-sshi, on vous demande à l'entrée.**

Il échangea un regard avec WooHyun qui eut un sourire en coin et partit à la suite de la secrétaire. Il arriva rapidement au niveau de la grille où il vit HimChan et YongGuk. Il leur fit un grand sourire et leur serra la main quand il arriva près d'eux.

-** C'est vraiment gentil ce que vous… Tu as fait pour nous, SungGyu-sshi.** Dit HimChan.

- **On ne sait pas comment te remercier …** Continua YongGuk.

**- Profitez de cette journée ensemble. Je vais m'arranger pour que YoungJae n'ai pas à aller en cours… Je pense qu'on peut obtenir ses devoirs d'HyoSung.**

**- Merci infiniment !**

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du Gymnase où était installé tout le matériel et WooHyun s'approcha directement d'eux et leur serra la main à son tour.

-** Les cours commencent à quelle heure ?**

**- Huit heures et demie.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Relaxez-vous !** Dit WooHyun. **Vous devez représenter votre agence et votre métier. DongWoo Hyung et Hoya vous couvrent à l'agence.**

Ils se sourirent. Puis un bruit d'objet qui tombe au sol les força à se retourner. YoungJae les regardait, visiblement choqué.

**- Hy-Hyung ?**

YongGuk observait son petit frère et lui sourit. Ce dernier tapa un sprint et finit directement dans ses bras. Les deux professeurs étaient émus de ces retrouvailles. Cela se voyait à leurs yeux qui pétillaient plus que d'habitude, puis YoungJae prit HimChan dans ses bras.

**- Bon sang, vous m'avez manqué !**

Ils rattrapèrent un peu le temps perdu alors que les deux professeurs se remirent au boulot. Soudain, un brouhaha se fit entendre.

**- YAAAAAAAA ! LACHE MOI !**

WooHyun et SungGyu échangèrent un regard et murmurèrent en même temps « SungYeol. ». En effet, ce dernier entra alors qu'il était pris dans une sorte de prise étrange de la part de SungJong qui lui faisait un savon.

**- Okay, on recommencera plus … Lâche moi !**

**- Excuse-toi !**

**- Je suis… AIE ! Désolé !**

**- Ca manque de conviction tout ça.**

Les deux professeurs éclatèrent de rire. Luna s'approcha des deux et parvint à libérer SungYeol en prenant SungJong dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à se débattre et la prit dans ses bras à la place.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda SungGyu en s'avançant.

**- Je ne veux plus jamais bosser avec lui et MyungSoo !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils ont fait que ça de perturber toute la séance photo !** Dit SungJong sur un ton geignard.

SungGyu lança un regard réprobateur à SungYeol qui haussa les épaules.

-** Bah quoi ? On est pas tous doué pour rester loin de la personne qu'on aime toute la journée !**

SungJong se libéra de Luna après un baiser et partit se réfugier dans les bras de SungGyu et faire semblant de pleurer. WooHyun le regardait aussi de façon moqueuse et SungYeol en profita pour le charrier. Les voila tous les deux à se chamailler comme des enfants de quatre ans. Puis MyungSoo arriva et prit Yeollie dans ses bras et tout alla mieux.

-** MyungSoo, tu devrais cesser de déranger les photoshoots.** Le réprimanda gentiment SungGyu.

SungJong, qui était toujours dans les bras de SungGyu, hocha vivement la tête. MyungSoo lui pinça la langue.

-** Kim, Nam, Kim, Lee, Lee, Jang, Lee et Park ! Ca fait plaisir de revoir cette petite troupe.**

Tous ou presque sursautèrent. Ils s'inclinèrent dans un mouvement uniforme.

-** J'espère que vous n'êtes plus les petits fauteurs de trouble que j'ai connus…**

**- Si, ils le sont toujours.**

Tous se tournèrent vers SungJong qui boudait. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. La principale resta à discuter avec tout le monde. Puis l'heure tournait et en effet, SungGyu avait réussi à marchander la liberté de YoungJae pour la journée en le nommant préposé aux stands. Il se devait de rester dans le gymnase. Toute la journée, les élèves se succédèrent au forum. Les bénévoles parlaient de leur métier avec passion et arrivaient à captiver avec plus ou moins d'effort. SungYeol et MyungSoo n'avaient strictement rien à faire, des dizaines de filles squattaient devant le stand en permanence en leur posant souvent des questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur métier.  
SungGyu et WooHyun observaient tout ça de près. Ainsi, ils eurent le plaisir de voir le succès de leur travail, l'engouement des élèves quant à leur future, presque aucun dérapage, et des sourires sur les visages. JongUp et Zelo avaient passé pas mal de temps devant les stands d'HimChan et YongGuk qui semblaient prendre leur rôle très à cœur. Le forum ferma officiellement ses portes à dix huit heures trente au lieu de dix sept heures tant les élèves avaient de questions à poser aux intervenants. C'est bien épuisé que SungGyu et WooHyun aidés des autres remirent tout en place comme c'était auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, YoungJae, YongGuk et HimChan rattrapaient le temps perdu.

**- Comment c'est, là bas ?** Demanda l'aîné.

**- Ils ne sont jamais là, donc ca va.**

**- Tu ne manques de rien ?**

**- J'ai toute la technologie moderne mais il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vous deux. Et cette sensation d'appartenir à une famille et de ne pas être un élément du décor.**

HimChan ne put s'empêcher de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

**- Tu nous manques aussi, tu sais. Ca fait vide sans toi.**

**- Tu vas me faire pleurer, Hyung.**

Ils rangèrent encore deux-trois affaires et YongGuk partit aider WooHyun et SungGyu avec les dernières tables.

- **HimChan Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous le saviez depuis longtemps que vous deviez faire ce forum ?**

**- Non c'est prévu que depuis quelques jours.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- On a inversé nos rôles avec nos amis DongWoo et HoYa. C'était eux qui devaient venir car ils sont des amis d'enfances de tes professeurs. Mais quand ils ont su notre histoire, ils ont insistés pour qu'on vienne. Et tes professeurs ont su faire passer ça comme une lettre à la poste autant auprès de la direction du lycée que celle de l'agence.**

YoungJae avait l'air surpris.

-** Les professeurs ne sont pas des bourreaux, YoungJae. Ils ont des cœurs et se soucient réellement de vous.**

Il sourit. Ils parlèrent encore tous les trois et rapidement, ce fut l'heure des « aux revoirs » qui étaient déchirants. Des larmes furent versées des deux côtés et quand l'étudiant monta dans sa voiture, HimChan et YongGuk se mirent à pleurer. A ce moment-là, Hoya et DongWoo firent leur apparition et les consolèrent comme ils purent.

-** Gardez le sourire.** Dirent WooHyun et SungGyu qui se donnaient librement la main à présent. **Vous avez pu passer une journée à ses côtés.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et tentèrent tant bien que mal de sécher leurs larmes.

**- Pour nous remercier, gardez l'espoir de retrouver YoungJae à vos côtés. Et continuez à bosser dur. Vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez avec le temps.**

**- Merci.**

Les deux firent un câlin aux deux professeurs.

- **Hey,moi aussi, je veux un câlin !** Geignit SungYeol.

-** Oh viens là Yeol…**

WooHyun s'approcha de SungYeol en mode zombie et ce dernier s'enfuit en courant pour finir dans les bras de MyungSoo. Puis tous se rendirent dans le bar-restaurant habituel pour célébrer la fin de cette journée riche en émotion. La soirée s'annonça pleine de bonne humeur entre les différents éclats de rire, et les blagues pas toujours très drôles de tous. Puis chacun repartit dans son coin.  
Une fois dans leur lit, WooHyun prit SungGyu dans ses bras.

**- Je suis fier de toi.**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ce que tu as fait pour YoungJae et son frère.**

**- Il le mérite. Personne ne devrait être arraché à ceux qu'il aime.**

**- Je n'en suis pas moins fier, Gyu.**

Il s'approcha du visage de son petit ami et déposa un baiser tendre, amoureux sur ses lèvres, puis il emmêla leurs doigts.

- **Tu sais que je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps ?**

**- Et après, tu iras où ?**

**- Je te chercherai et je retomberai amoureux de toi dans une vie future.**

SungGyu passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

- **J'y compte bien.**

Il y'eut un léger silence mais aucun des deux ne dormait.

**- Tu as vu le sourire sur leurs lèvres ?**

WooHyun se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- C'est là que j'ai su que tout mon travail n'était pas vain et que j'avais pris la bonne décision.**

Dans le noir, la seule chose que SungGyu pouvait distinguer était les yeux réconfortant de l'homme de sa vie qui pétillaient et qui étaient posés sur lui.

- **Tu as fait le bon choix.**

**- Merci Woo.**

**- Gyu ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

C'était dans ses moments là où WooHyun le prenait par surprise que SungGyu se sentait toujours tomber un peu plus pour lui.

-** Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Le plus jeune des deux força son amoureux à se coller plus à lui, comme dans un câlin et les deux s'endormirent ainsi, apaisés par l'idée de la bonne action qu'ils avaient fait et par le battement du cœur de la personne qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout qui ressemblait à une douce mélodie. La journée avait été longue et une fois dans leur bulle, les deux se sentirent fiers et rassurés, pensant qu'être séparé l'un de l'autre n'arriverait jamais puisqu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous.

Cependant, la route vers la paix éternelle est une route semée d'embuches et ils le savaient. Ils se savaient prêts à relever les défis les plus fous, juste pour que l'amour triomphe toujours. Bercés par les « Je t'aime », leur bulle leur paraissait plus forte que jamais et ils étaient biens, tous les deux. Juste eux contre le monde entier…

* * *

_Coucou les gens ! _  
_Ca fait longtemps, n'est ce pas ? [même pas une semaine, mais c'est long '] _  
_J'ai été très occupée avec Man In Love [vous l'avez lu, n'est ce pas :D] et ma vie à côté xD _  
_Et j'ai pu parler avec des lectrices de mes fictions qui prennent un malin plaisir à me faire rougir. [ ShiiNaa1, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance ^^]_

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Au départ, je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire et là, j'arrivais pas à le finir xD _  
_N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :D _

_Parlons de choses sérieuses : Destiny & Hurricane : Deux tueries n'est ce pas ? :) _  
_Je ne me remets toujours pas du live d'Inception et de Destiny au Mnet 20's Choice Award du 18 juillet 2013. Il est sublime ! Votez Infinite si vous le pouvez !_

_Et enfin, parce que j'en ai le droit et j'ai envie :_

_J'aimerais souhaiter un Joyeux anniversaire à mon adorable DongSaeng Flavie :D Profite bien de ta journée ! _  
_J'aimerais aussi remercier Yayagun pour m'avoir remonté le moral dans un moment de doute. _  
_J'aimerais aussi remercier Nihon No Tamashi pour me supporter, sacré DongSaeng _  
_J'aimerais aussi remercier caam3liiia de me faire tant rire et tout _  
_J'aimerai aussi remercier Eloïse, ma Unnie, de me supporter dans mes conneries ^^ _

_Et j'aimerais vous remercier, vous, lecteurs guests [C.E, Laly, Nikita et j'en passe] et les lecteurs identifiés [Lynariae, Akimi Chung Ae et j'en passe] et lecteurs fantômes de me lire et de me supporter depuis tout ce temps. Je vous aime ! _

_Voila, je vais vous laisser _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	37. Inquiétude

Luna s'était levée de bonne heure et avait eu un peu de mal à s'extirper du confort des bras d'un SungJong endormi. Elle sourit de le voir aussi paisible et à la suite d'un effort considérable, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se sentait patraque aujourd'hui, mais ça lui arrivait relativement souvent, donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir et commença à se préparer. Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un SungJong encore à moitié endormi apparut en lui souriant. Il s'approcha directement d'elle et comme à son habitude, il lui coiffa soigneusement les cheveux puis mit un ruban rouge dans ses beaux cheveux. Luna cessa de bouger pour l'aider et quand il eut fini, elle se rinça la bouche, et se tourna vers lui.

-** Tu es sublime.** Lui dit son petit ami.

Elle rougit légèrement. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais, au naturel qu'avait SungJong pour la complimenter comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'il soit. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Quoique, tu es un peu pâle. Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, juste une légère douleur au ventre, rien d'inquiétant.**

**- Tu es sure que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je prenne une journée et que je reste avec toi ?**

SungJong la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle ne manquait rien de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude qui animait son regard.

**- Ca va aller. Vous avez du travail, avec Yeollie Oppa !**

Elle lui sourit comme pour le convaincre et sortit de la salle de bain.

-** Tu vas bien manger un petit quelque chose avant de partir ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**- Je suis en retard, Jonggie.**

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla un baiser sur la bouche avant d'enfiler son manteau, un cadeau de SungJong, et de prendre ses clés et son téléphone portable.

**- Je passerai te chercher à midi. lui sourit le jeune homme.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils se sourirent et elle sortit de l'appartement. Elle vit SungYeol et MyungSoo qui sortaient aussi du leur et elle eut à peine le temps de déposer un baiser sur leur joue avant de quitter l'immeuble et de se rendre au boulot le plus vite possible.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la pharmacie, elle galéra un peu à ouvrir la grande grille qui servait de volet car ce jour-là, c'était elle qui était en charge de cela. Fort heureusement, des clients lui prêtèrent main forte et elle les remercia d'un sourire. Victoria arriva peu de temps après et aida alors la jeune femme.

**- T'es vraiment pâle. Tes maux de ventre recommencent ?** demanda-t'elle sur un ton concerné.

**- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer ?**

**- Luna, ça fait une semaine. Si ça aurait dû passer, ça serait déjà passé.**

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air désinvolte et s'occupa des personnes présentes. Elle alla chercher les médicaments et les tendit avec un sourire aux patients. Elle se sentait épiée et elle savait que c'était Victoria.

**- Tu veux percer un trou dans mon crâne ?**

**- Tu as l'air vraiment crevée.**

**- Je vais bien.**

La plus jeune des deux soupira. Soudain, son téléphone dans sa poche se mit à vibrer. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit mine d'aller dans la réserve pour pouvoir le lire en paix.

_**« Tu me manques. Je t'aime »**_

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. SungJong avait le don de la surprendre et de la faire sourire même dans les moments où elle en avait le moins envie. Elle lui tapa une réponse rapidement puis repartit dans la boutique, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Ton SungJong va bien, apparemment.**

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

-** Non, je ne me mêlerai pas de mes affaires ! T'as beau me regarder comme ça, ça ne va rien changer !**

Elle détourna son attention de sa collègue et le propriétaire de la pharmacie entra dans la pièce.

- **Bonjour mesdemoiselles.**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent et leur patron en fit de même.

-** Luna-sshi, pouvez vous allez ranger les médicaments et faire l'inventaire, s'il vous plait ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit à nouveau dans la réserve afin de faire ce que son patron avait prévu pour elle. En effet, quand elle vit les dizaines de caisses remplies de médicaments qui attendaient d'être ouvertes, triées et rangées, Luna soupira. Elle n'était décidément pas sortie de l'auberge. Ainsi, elle passa les heures jusqu'à la pause du midi à trier ces fichues boites et à vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien dans les commandes. Malheureusement, il manquait toujours quelque chose et elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle serait celle qui devrait passer les coups de fil aux producteurs. Cela la fit soupirer encore plus mais elle se dit qu'elle était au bas de l'échelle. Quand elle sera comme Victoria, tout ira mieux. Elle serra alors les dents et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle entendit une voix familière dans l'entrée, alors elle se rendit auprès de Victoria et un grand sourire envahit son visage. SungJong l'attendait patiemment.

- **Hey.**

Elle se sentait encore rougir comme une collégienne alors qu'il arborait son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le prévint qu'elle devait aller chercher sa veste. Il hocha la tête, lui promettant qu'il l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Oui, elle se sentait chanceuse. Qu'avait-elle fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter autant de bonheur ? Elle s'en moquait mais elle remerciait la vie tous les jours. Elle saisit sa veste et eu soudain le vertige. La douleur se faisait plus violente que jamais. Elle se força à aller jusqu'à la pièce principale. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle et le sourire de SungJong fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que sa vue ne soit floue et que ses jambes ne la lâche. Les ténèbres l'accueillirent les bras grands ouverts.

SungJong perdit son sourire quand il vit à quel point Luna était pâle. Ca semblait empirer. Son regard croisa le sien et il se précipita afin qu'elle ne se cogne nulle part dans sa chute. La tête de sa petite amie heurta ses cuisses et Victoria poussa un cri qui alerta le pharmacien. Ce dernier arriva en courant.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Elle se plaignait de douleurs abdominales depuis quelques jours… **Répondit SungJong sur un ton paniqué.

Le patron des filles prit le pouls de Luna et déclara qu'elle était simplement évanouie. Il appela une ambulance et quand cette dernière arriva, seul SungJong fut autorisé à l'accompagner. Pendant tout le trajet, il tenait la main inerte de sa petite amie et il avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ? Et s'il risquait de la perdre ? Il posa son autre main sur son front. Elle est bouillante ! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher des yeux.  
Soudain, l'ambulance se gara et des infirmiers vinrent chercher le brancard. Puis ils l'emmenèrent directement dans la section urgence qu'il avait déjà vue tellement souvent à cause de SungYeol… Ils lui demandèrent de remplir les papiers concernant Luna à l'accueil et heureusement qu'il connaissait tout de sa belle sur le bout des doigts. Puis son téléphone sonna et SungJong s'attira les foudres d'un bon nombre de personne qui attendait leur tour. Il s'inclina et regarda qui l'appelait. Quand on parle du loup …

**- Allo ?**

**- Lee SungJong ! T'es passé où encore ?**

**- Hyung, je … Je ne …**

SungJong prenait de profondes inspirations. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer.

**- Olà, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Luna, elle …**

**- Quoi, Luna ? Elle est quoi ?**

**- A l'hôpital.**

**- QUOI ?!**

A cet instant précis, s'il n'aurait pas eu le moral au plus bas, il se serait félicité d'avoir écarté le téléphone de son oreille. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que SungYeol, sur un ton catégorique, lui annonça qu'il arrivait. Il aimait le côté mature de son Hyung qui réapparaissait de temps en temps. Il raccrocha et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix minutes. Les portes des Urgences s'ouvrirent et SungYeol apparut rapidement. Il le prit directement dans ses bras et le maknae du groupe laissa ses larmes couler alors que le mannequin faisait son possible pour le calmer. Il passait sa main dans le dos de son styliste et le laissait pleurer autant qu'il le désirait, se moquant éperdument de l'immense tâche humide qui se formait sur son haut et des regards étranges qu'ils récoltaient. Saloperie d'imbéciles qui jugent sans savoir !  
Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, les deux s'assirent et SungYeol força SungJong à tout lui raconter en détail. Il était visiblement très attentif à ce que lui racontait le jeune homme et ne manquait pas de hocher la tête aux moments opportuns.

**- Elle va se rétablir…**

**- Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ?**

**- Tu prendras un congé et tu resteras à ses côtés.**

**- Quoi ?!**

SungJong se tourna vers SungYeol d'un coup à se faire un torti-coli. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement sérieux.

**- Et ta carrière ?**

**- Tu crois pas qu'il y'aurait plus important que ma carrière là ?!**

**- Si, mais … Tu ne vas plus gagner d'argent.**

**- C'est pas un souci. Je m'arrangerai avec Soo'.**

Il s'apprêtait encore à riposter mais SungYeol l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

-** Ecoute, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas ce qu'a Luna. Alors ne voyons pas le diable partout. C'est peut-être que la fatigue ou une appendicite.**

**- Quoi ?!** S'exclama-t'il en ôtant la main de son Hyung de sa bouche.

**- Tu m'as bien entendu.**

Il sembla pensif quelques instants et soupira. Puis il remit ses mains sur sa tête et ses coudes étaient sur ses genoux. Il se tenait la tête en signe de désespoir. Chaque seconde lui paraissait des heures, et ça le tuait de ne pas savoir. Alors il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et SungYeol le suivait du regard, impuissant. Il n'osait vraiment pas penser à ce qui pouvait se passer si Luna avait quelque chose de grave… Il se voyait déjà mourir de tristesse.

**- Elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir quelque chose de grave … Il y'a tellement de choses qu'on n'a pas encore faites ensemble !**

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-** Je voulais la demander en mariage, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants, les regarder grandir avec elle, les voir partir, vieillir avec elle et mourir à ses côtés. La dernière chose que je veux voir avant de mourir, c'est son sourire… et ses yeux …**

SungYeol en eut marre et l'attira à côté de lui, et passage un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. La porte des urgences s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas pour eux. SungJong devenait fou. Complètement fou. Il était comme une bombe à retardement.

**- La personne en charge de Park Luna ?**

SungJong se leva aussitôt, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes aux alentours. SungYeol se leva alors que le médecin leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau très fortement éclairé.

-** Alors ?**

**- Hé bien, nous avons fait des vérifications, et ce qu'elle a est dû à deux causes.**

**- Lesquelles ?**

Le médecin ne releva même pas le ton oppressant qu'employait SungJong pour s'adresser à lui, alors que SungYeol tentait de le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- **Hé bien. Il y'a la fatigue. Elle est visiblement surmenée.**

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme et le médecin continua en feuilletant un épais dossier.

-** Elle ne fait pas d'appendicite, ses tests sont normaux … sauf un.**

SungJong pâlit.

**- Un… Un test pas normal ?**

**- Oui.**

Il s'agrippa à la main de SungYeol qui crut voir des étoiles.

- Et qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Le médecin remit ses lunettes en place.

- **Hé bien, je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour vous le dire…**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à cet instant précis.

-** Docteur, la patiente s'est réveillée. Je lui ai dit.**

**- Très bien, merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Park.**

La femme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

- **Allez la voir et vous le saurez.**

SungJong devenait fou. Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui cachait ?  
Il entra alors dans la chambre de Luna. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire. Il se précipita directement à son chevet, saisit délicatement son visage et l'embrassa.

-** Bon sang… T'as failli me coller une crise cardiaque !**

**- Désolée…**

Elle laissa SungJong la prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle l'entendit poser la fameuse question.

-** Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle se tordait les mains de nervosité. Comment lui annoncer ça ? Son pouls accéléra et le sang affluait tellement qu'elle pensait que ses tympans allaient exploser. Chaque bruit de la trotteuse de la montre de SungJong la faisait paniquer. Elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante autour de sa main et vit que SungJong venait de lui prendre la main. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Allait-il se fâcher ? Allait-il la rejeter maintenant ?

**- Luna chérie ?**

Elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Elle y lut tellement de sincérité qu'elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir osé douter. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?  
Ah oui, à cause de ça …

**- Je suis enceinte…**

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde :D  
Vous allez bien ?_

L'intrigue pour les personnages principaux de Love VS Hate 1 commence à partir de MAINTENANT :D  
Mouhahaha ~

Merci encore pour tout votre soutien. Ca me tient vraiment à coeur  
Je vois vos noms, je ne les oublie pas, je vous rassure  
Merci du fond du coeur, et aussi pour les views !

Jamais je ne me serai attendue à être autant lue ^^  
J'en suis presque à me demander : "Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, les gens ?"  
Mais la réponse est évidente : " Vous lisez !"  
Et je sais que si je la posais, je fâcherai certaines lectrices qui me parlent régulièrement, donc ignorez cette question :D

Oh avant de fermer ma petite note d'auteur, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose !

Voila, sur Facebook, une page sur les Infinite tenues par des Inspirits que je connais très bien a vu le jour : **Seven Destiny**  
Si vous pouviez juste cliquer sur **J'aime**, ça me ferait très plaisir et ça leur ferait très plaisir aussi :D  
Je connais les Admins, elles sont très gentilles mais la page ne peut pas être très active si peu de personne participent :/

Merci d'avance

A samedi ou dimanche ?

Bisouxxxxxxxxx  
Myinahla


End file.
